Evil needs a Boost
by The Evil Overlord Crazy L
Summary: Dr. Frogg has tried to be evil without Voltar before, but he failed. However, where he failed; he will improve. Changing his luck and bravery, Dr. Frogg finally can go alone and be evil with success, but will Voltar and the others be alright with this?
1. The Idea

**If anyone knows me… which is little to none; then they know I'm always found doing basically LoZ fanfics. HOWEVER, I do find my self engrossed in the comical series of the League of Super Evil; and decided that, being as Dr. Frogg is my favorite character, will do a fanfic on him. Why? CAUSE HE'S AWESOME!!!!!! Rock out!**

**  
Disclaimer: This comical series is not owned by me at all, and the creator + YTV are the ones who own this series. This is only and only alone fan based.**

**

* * *

  
**

"Alright then men, back to the base!" cried out the tiny Voltar, having yet again got what he needed. A multifunctional, evil addition cyber clock; with glow in the dark face that had a small skull in the middle. Of course, this clock wasn't just the average clock. It did much more; such as disable any electrical device in a 10km radius, whether powered by outlet or by battery. It also had a special brain dissolver that turned weak minded people into the perfect slave, and a laser that could puncture through three solid metal doors.

Truly, this was quite the clock; and if in the wrong hands, all would be doomed. But sadly, it was in the wrong hands for evil; and this one in a life time special prize was to be wasted telling the time for a "villainous" man not even taller then the basic ten year old. No, for Voltar; leader of the group known as the League of Super Evil or L.O.S.E., was after this clock only for the ability to figure out time late at night. And though while no one said anything of this four member team; only one felt that such a device was going to be wasted yet again on something not even worth being seen as a minor threat. Docktor Frogg, the ingenious mechanic of the group, once again placed a metallic hand on his face, shaking his head in disappointment as they rushed away from the Rotten Core Technologies Store. If it were he the one holding this powerful clock, he would do much, much more. Such as begin taking over Metrotown, and then moving his way up. Or even adding more to this clock so it could do twice the damage it was made for.

But, alas, he'd likely never get the chance. And as they finally arrived home to their lair, he knew that once again; something would happen that would soon lead to the destruction of the device. Or worse, further misuse of the powerful device. The tiny villain slowed, beginning to build up in laughter as he lifted his arms into the air. Dr. Frogg just shook his head, wishing that for once Voltar wouldn't take this so seriously. It wasn't as though he was going to use the clock for anything truly evil, even if technically he cheated to get the clock. Ah, okay; maybe he did some evil… but still; such a good clock wasted! He shook his head, trying to keep his cool as best as possible as they headed inside. Maybe a good time or two in his evil lab could cheer him up… and if he was lucky, Voltar might just get bored with the clock and toss it aside. Giving our villainous friend here the chance to play with it a little.

"Ah, this is true evil! A clock that glows in the dark! Now, I can read the time in the day AND at night! And best of all, Steve doesn't have one! Mwahahahaha!" cackled Voltar, once again raising his arms as he turned to the open window that "happened" to be open at this time. The same window that was across from their next door neighbor, Steve.

"I don't care" was all he replied, though Voltar would ignore it. He always did, and even if he noticed it at all; his twisted mind would assume that Steve was "lying" and only said that to try and make it seem as though he didn't care.

"Red Menace!" he cried out, as the large, red haired man stood straight and tall. "Take this clock and hang it… mm, over there!" he pointed towards the empty space of one of the walls, as Red Menace agreed and did as he was told.

Dr. Frogg, as he grew further and further away from the living room, could hear Voltar babble on about moving the clock more left, then right, and so forth. And it wasn't even until he was just about halfway towards his lab that he heard a loud crash and shatter, followed by the angry shouts of Voltar asking Red why he may have turned the clock this way and such. Well, so much for updating the clock. Oh well, he could build one himself… but not now. Now, he had other important business. One that was quite important to Dr. Frogg. Growing closer and closer, he arrived at his evil laboratory, going into the dark space and switching on the lights. There, before him sat his newest invention. Bringing quite the evil laugh to the now cheered up Docktor. He raised his arms slowly into the air, soon finished with his laugh as he rubbed his metallic hands together. Cooing to himself silent yeses as he grew closer and closer to the machine.

"Now I can finally complete what might be my greatest invention ever!" he cried out, carefully lifting the device into the air. "My Black Box of Doom with soon be complete! And then…" he paused, holding the box close to him, "I can take over the world!!! Ah hahahahaha!" he laughed, holding his special Black Box of Doom above him. The box that was meant to sent a bomb straight to the earth's core and stop rotating the Earth.

However, soon it would be destroyed and once again; his bad luck would kick in. For, it was another visit from their good ole' pan-dimensional pup, Doomageddon, which would, as he always did, attack Dr. Frogg to pass the time by. With a flash, and a small snarl he leaped upon Dr. Frogg, tearing at him and causing all sorts of chaos in his lab. It was quite the mess, and soon by the time Doomageddon was done, the lab was turned up side down. With a battered Dr. Frogg under the turned over table, whimpering ows and ohs as the proud Doomageddon took the Black Box of Doom and swallowed it in one gulp. Complete, and now feeling hungrier from his snack of Dr. Frogg's invention, he went off to get himself a proper, food snack. Leaving Dr. Frogg to his business of cleaning up the lab. If he could get up, that is.

* * *

"That… is… it!" he demanded, slamming his hands upon their coffee table. Red and Voltar, having been flipping through the channels tried to see past Dr. Frogg.

"Hay Frogg, get out of the way! I'm missing the shows!" Voltar whined, hopping up onto the couch and pointing his finger at him. Of course, Dr. Frogg would ignore this. And Red, well, he didn't seem to care all that much about the TV and paid attention to Frogg. Being the polite type he was.

"Listen Voltar, I know I have said this hundreds of times before but Doomageddon is really making it hard for my inventions." he explained, standing up straight as Voltar seemed to ignore him and continued to try and see past him. "And while I don't _really_ hate Doom, well okay; I do. A lot, but anyways… well, I think we should really tie him up or something… or, I don't know, make some sort of gadget that can't allow pan-dimensional creatures escaping by teleporting," he asked, "because yet again; I lost another invention and I really nearly had a perfect, evil plan to rule the wor- I mean help you rule the world." He corrected, remembering how at this time, he was working for Voltar and usually the evil mechanic/gadget creator never was meant to rule the world. He was supposed to help, to his dismay.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Just, you know, move." Voltar waved, now practically climbing onto the mad scientist. Red, however, being more of the "easily manipulated lovable lunk that helped everyone" seemed to feel for Dr. Frogg, and standing up turned off the TV to try and help.

"Come on Voltar, I think Frogg really is mad. I mean, usually when you climb on him when he blocks the TV you are trying to see; he falls over. But look, he's actually holding his ground." He pointed out, though it ended up having Frogg realize what he was doing. Leading yet again to him falling down as soon as Voltar was nearly on his head.

"Hmm, you do have a point Red Menace. Okay, Frogg, what is the problem. And make it fast! I have evil television to watch." He demanded. With a sigh, and a quick dusting of his pants, he went on about what the problem was.

"Now, I know that Doomageddon is a valuable member of our team… but I mean, he is always attacking me. And eating me… ugh, that isn't fun you know. It isn't nice in there, I can tell you that. But while though those times I somewhat ignored… as best I can… I'm _**really**_ getting annoyed now. Voltar, can we please put him into some sort of special box or attach something to him so he can't teleport into my lab. At least when I'm making a new invention?" he asked, wishing that he had not had the… accident. At least then he could cross his fingers in hopes that Voltar would say yes. But alas, he couldn't.

"Well… I don't know. Might need a lot of money for something like that but..."

"Say no more Voltar!" cried Dr. Frogg, who was off a moment and back the next with an odd looking collar. Black, and designed with their logo; he nearly went into his fit of evil laughter if it wasn't for Voltar interrupting him.

"Okay, so what is that?" he asked, crossing his arms and tapping his feet.

"This, well, this is what I call the 'Non-teleportation collar'. You see, I've been somewhat studying Doomageddon and how he teleports, and I think I finally figured out how to keep it so he can't," he explained, "it makes it so that when he even makes an attempt to teleport, he gets a small shock of electricity which then keeps him from getting anywhere!" he went on, laughing a little as he seemed to elaborate on "small". Large was the better term, a way for revenge against Doomageddon and his bothers. But, why say it? Voltar wouldn't care, and he didn't want to worry Red too much.

One would assume that Voltar thought about the collar and whether to use it or not… but being the little idiot he was, already had the answer.

"Fine fine, let's try it out. If it means getting you out of the way of the TV, I really don't care" he went on, quickly grabbing the collar as he made his way over to Doomageddon. A sleep and unaware of the situation, he was awoken by the feeling of Voltar putting the collar on him. Confused, at first, as to why it was on. Moving around a little to get a good look.

With a laugh, Dr. Frogg yet again ran off, returning soon with a large, juicy steak. This was going to be his test, and if it was successful; Doomageddon was going to get quite the unpleasant surprise. Having two of his favorite things; food to eat and Dr. Frogg himself to pounce on, he gave a loud whistle. Easily grabbing everyone's attention, but especially Doomageddon's. Who, already began to slobber at the double prize before him. With a grin, he leaned back. Rushing forwards to get a good pounce on Frogg before taking the steak. But he had to slow as soon as Frogg was in the bathroom with the door closed. Avoiding the unpleasant crash into the door. Still, didn't make it any harder, or so Doomageddon thought. As soon as his body glowed to begin his teleportation, a small beep went off from the collar. Followed, by an even brighter glow from Doomageddon. Whom shook in his spot from the electricity. Shaking for some time, Dr. Frogg came out of the bathroom. An evil smirk on his face as he watched the small, pan-dimensional pup shake about from the volts of energy coursing through him.

"It works!" he laughed, building it into a cackle of evil. Voltar didn't exactly care to notice, his attention on TV again with his body slumped into the couch. But Red stood there, a little worried that Doomageddon was going to be hurt from the electroshock collar. After a minute or two, it finally stopped. Doomageddon, feeling defeated slowly slinked back to his bed.

"Oh, I dunno, Dr. Frogg. Poor Doom didn't seem alright with that small shock, you sure it can't be something… less painful?" he asked, wincing a little when he mentioned pain. Just the sight of seeing Doomageddon being electrocuted pained Red a little.

"Nope; not possible. The only way I could make something that wouldn't hurt him would have to involve a fancy metal called Antirium and well, that is a very rare metal… it would cost me oh-"

"No! No, we are not buying anything, it's fine." Waved Voltar, as Dr. Frogg expected. Knowing that Voltar was cheap… well, the cheapest of all of them when it came to anyone but him wanting something; Dr. Frogg didn't even need to make up the "rare metal that was expensive" to get Voltar to say no. To start, he likely had the supplies already needed to make a collar that wouldn't hurt Doom; and second he could have easily stated a pencil was needed, and Voltar would say no. As long as he had an excuse to why he couldn't make the second collar, it would all be good. And since Red and Voltar were idiots, including Doom more animal then equal to an actually person; he could easily make up anything and not have the two think about it. Hell, he could say the world was made of cheese, find "proof" to this, and have those two eating grass, thinking it was their favorite cheese.

But, no. They were his friends, even if Voltar bugged him constantly with his idiot ideas and "attempts at evil". And besides, now that Doom was incapitated; he had important business. Like rebuilding his Black Box of Doom. Rubbing his hands together, he stalked off. Glad that finally, the day was turning good for Docktor Frogg.

* * *

It took most of the night for Frogg, and though likely he'd sleep through the day; it was worth it. The final touches were added, and there seemed to be no troubles. Doom couldn't get in… though he tried. But all that did was have the teleporting dog electrocute himself, and when he realized it was pointless to teleport, he tried breaking down the door. But Frogg was prepared for that too, a door that was so strong, not even Red Menace to break in. And, Red was quite strong. He yawned again, lifting his goggles to rub an eye before putting them back on. He was just fine tuning it now; since of course he wouldn't want something to go horribly wrong. And he really wanted to make sure nothing slipped by him. It was the biggest cause to his bad luck. Like that time with Lair-y, when he should have made it so that no one BUT Voltar could touch his bike. Or when he meant to make it so that he could have clones to do his biding, but forgot to make it so that the clones were dumber than them and willing to do their biding. Not because he was an idiot… but his horrid luck to get caught up in something else or to suddenly have it "slip his mind" that he should add this or add a button and so forth. Though, he has done stupid things in his life… hell, everyone has. He shuddered at the "space and ladder" incident, and reminded himself to never go up there ever again.

He heard small tap of hands on the metal behind him, and he stiffened. A snarl followed, as slowly Dr. Frogg turned around. He prayed that his lack of sleep this night may have caused him to fall a sleep _now_, and he was only dreaming it. Dreaming that Doomageddon had found a way into his lab. Which, whether was real or not, was now holding the collar he had just made in its mouth. He stepped back, putting his hands in front of him as he realized that, if it was a dream or not, he didn't want to take the chance. Doomageddon seemed mad, grinning an evil smirk as he tossed the collar into the air and swallowed it whole. A form of demonstration to what Dr. Frogg may get. And, it seemed, that maybe he wouldn't get out this time. Swallowing a gulp of air, he laughed a little, as though he was trying to make it seem as though there were no problems.

"Nice Doom… good Doom, you wouldn't try to kill Dr. Frogg, would you? I mean, you did some things… I did some things… we both did things, no hard feelings right? I mean… I'll get you some steak, and you can eat all you want. As much as you want…" and on and on he went, trying to give something, anything that would replace his violent pounding. But Doom was set on attacking Dr. Frogg, and as soon as he saw Doomageddon leaning back on his legs, it was over.

A small eep slipped from his lips as he was sent to the ground. Shrieks of horror and pain from his room as Red, passing by, stopped to listen on. He couldn't exactly figure out WHAT was going on, but it didn't sound nice. Loud bangs and shatters, heavy objects hitting the ground and even clucks of chickens with cats crying out came from the room. Doomageddon's snarls and growls came at intervals as Dr. Frogg constantly begged for mercy throughout the entire incident. It seemed to go on forever, and Red was somewhat worried that maybe he really should go in there. But, it stopped; and soon Doom teleported out. Walking off satisfied for what he did. Red watched, turning back to the door as it slid open. And there stood Dr. Frogg, crooked all over, clothes torn and even a few teeth chipped.

"I don't think I was dreaming." He suddenly said, before falling forwards with a thud.

* * *

"I just don't understand!" he cried out, having after fixing himself up and going to the evil dentist to try and repair up some teeth, gone off to the neighborhood park to relax. "I mean, I really think I could do some evil that would shake the world! But… I'm not exactly that… lucky, about this kind of stuff. You know, I'm one of the unluckiest super villains out there… and then there's the fact that there's always something dangerous and… and I already lost my hands and my chin! I don't want to loose anything else! Right?" he asked, turning to little Suzy Perkins. Who, at this time looked to Dr. Frogg with quite an amount of fear and confusion. He did just walk over to her and start confessing his problems.

"Um… I don't know what you're talking about, mister" she tried to say, but Frogg had been too busy sighing to hear, and was soon back to his rambles.

"If I were luckier and not so scared of trouble… I could really do damage! But, it's not like I can just… invent a Luck giving device or something to make… someone… brave…" he stopped, putting a metallic claw under his metal chin as he thought about it. Could he just build himself a luck giving device and something that could make him braver? He never really dabbled on the thought… but now that he was, maybe it was a good idea. With a grin, he hopped up. Grabbing Suzy's hands and shaking it before running off. Leaving her dazed and quite confused.

Running back home, Dr. Frogg rushed to his lab. Ignoring Red Menace, who asked if he was okay now. He had busy work to do, and he wanted to get a start on it. Looking about his lab, he thought deep and hard as he wondered where to start first. Should he do the Luck device, or the brave booster? Thinking about it, he decided Luck. At least if he had luck, there wasn't going to be the bad luck that he'd fail with the brave booster. But just before he started… he decided to get a camera. This was going to be one of the biggest inventions he was ever going to do. Might as well record it all. Carefully setting up the camera, he moved about. Clearing his voice and such as he sat before the camera… then stood up again.

"Is this thing on… oh wait, okay. The red button is on, good…" he paused, sitting back down in front of the camera as he adjusted his appearance a little. "Alright… hello, this is Dr. Frogg… two Gs, not one. And, I think I may as well record what I'm doing… because I am creating ah… oh wait! Red and Voltar are still here, and Doomageddon too. Okay, okay gotta get them to leave before I do anything. They can't know this, especially not Doom. He'll ruin it all!" he quickly ran off from the camera, though it was still rolling. Thereby catching the voices of the others, too. Even if they were faint.

"Hay, uh, Voltar?" Frogg asked, standing before the others though the camera did not see this.

"Ah! What did I say about the TV, Frogg!" Voltar snapped, though yet again Frogg ignored this

"Listen… um… hmmm……" he paused, thinking deep and hard on what to say, "Oh! I heard there is this new evil device that can destroy things like an entire skyscraper and… and it can also teleport you anywhere and it also… um..." he could see Voltar growing testy, and knew he had to think of something. He knew Voltar, he liked things that were pointless to being evil but would be seen as "evil" to him. "It ALSO has a built in DVD player that also plays VCRS!" he added in, now grabbing Voltar's attention.

"Really? A DVD player that plays VCRS, hmm? Well then; TEAM! We must go get this… this… what is it called?" he asked.

"Ah, um… the Destroyer… Teleporter… Player?" he asked, too much of in a rush to actually get in a logical idea for once. The more he thought about it, the more stupid this idea was. Destroyer Teleporter Player? What was he thinking! And how would Voltar find it? The things didn't even exist! He'd likely be back as soon as he checked the Rotten Core Technologies Store and maybe the mall too; and then what? That would never be enough time! Besides, it all sounded ridiculous, Voltar would never believe it.

"Alright then! We must get the Destroyer Teleporter Player! No matter how many stores we look at, we must find it at all cost!" he cried out, to the shock of Dr. Frogg that it worked. With that, the three; being Doomageddon, Red Menace and Voltar, rushed to the door. Red stopped and looked back to Frogg, who just stood there.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked, reminding Frogg that he also needed the excuse to why he couldn't leave.

"Oh, well… um…" he paused, suddenly getting an idea as he lurched over a little. He groaned lightly, swaying a bit as he sat down on the couch. "Ugh… I think I don't feel so good" he stated, closing his eyes and groaning as he hoped this would work. Red walked over to Dr. Frogg to see if he was okay.

"You okay Frogg? I could stay if you want?" he asked, to the small dismay of Dr. Frogg.

"NO! It's okay… I think it's just one of those 24 hour bugs or something… I'll be fine, just a nap will help" he explained, lying down as he tried to show Red that he'd be okay on his own.

"Oh, I dunno Frogg. You sure? I mean, Voltar and Doomageddon could easily find the Destroyer Teleporter Player on their own. I don't mind trying to make you feel better!" he stated.

"No, I'll just ruin your day! It's okay, really. Go have fun, try to find it. Maybe you guys can get some pie as well" he added, hoping to sway Red into leaving. The maneuver of "you might get some pie as well" worked, and Red; taking a blanket and placing it onto Dr. Frogg, went back to the door. "I'll see you later then. Just get some sleep. When we're back, I'll make you my mom's famous chicken noodle soup!" he smiled, before closing the door.

Dr. Frogg laid there in silence a moment, waiting till he heard the car gone. Even waiting longer till near total silence filled the room. He frowned a little, sitting up as he looked to the door. In truth, he wasn't happy to have lied to Red; he was a good guy. And though being good was NOT the way to go for a villain, he was still a friend. He sighed, wishing he could tell him, tell them all. But… Doom might take the chance to have a reason to bother Dr. Frogg; and Voltar might get a little fickle on the idea… especially if he knew that this might lead to Dr. Frogg working on his own and likely out ranking him in evil. And Red… he'd understand likely, but he could never keep a secret. Not that he was bad at keeping them, but he was a horrible liar and could never keep something big and important from others without feeling bad. No… this was going to be his, little secret. He looked at the clock, realizing that he had only so much time before they would stop looking all over Metrotown and head back angry and confused with Dr. Frogg. He carefully picked the blanket up, preparing the couch so that when they would return; he could hop back onto it and make it seem as though he never left.

"Ugh… all of this lying really is making me feel sick" he sighed, heading back to his room to continue his video.

* * *

He was surprised to have seen them gone for so long, and though he wasn't even close to the actual invention, he was nearly done with all the schematics and occurrences that might create luck. He had to make sure it was utterly perfect; so much that he even had a way to return back to normal ever he actually grew tired of being lucky. Now, that was likely to not occur; but… he could also use it as a way to get rid of other's luck, too. And that would be some good, evil fun. A loud, familiar horn went off as he realized they were back. Hurrying about, cloaking all he had and hiding everything away; he rushed to the couch. Hopping into the blanket, flipping the TV on and laying there in what would look like an "I was here for a while, and just watching TV and stuff" position. He also quickly rustled his hair, making it a mess so to make it seem as though he had slept. The door opened with a slam, and he flinched. Lowering the volume and turning to his friends as he saw Voltar storm in mad. Red, looking a little worried, seemed to try and calm him down.

"I can't believe it! Fifty stores, and not one of them had the Destroyer Teleporter Player!" he snapped, stopping to see Frogg looking at them. "YOU!" he snapped, running over and glaring at him. "YOU said there was a Destroyer Teleporter Player… where is it where is it where is it!?" he snapped, hopping up and down as Red, suddenly picked him up the little leader.

"Common Voltar, don't bother Dr. Frogg. He isn't feeling well and I bet he just made a mistake, right?" he asked, Dr. Frogg nodding his head up and down.

"Well, I'm feeling a little better… but, oh darn it! I realized it was coming out in Europe. Oh, I'm sorry Voltar, I must have forgotten" he stated, his face turning red. Not from embarrassment though, but from worry that they would see through his lie.

"Uh, whatever! Just make sure you remember the next time you state something, okay!? Now get off my couch!" he demanded, and snapping his fingers had Doomageddon willingly slam the couch. Sending Frogg off and into the wall. He groaned a little, sliding down as he laid there. Voltar busy with the TV as Doomageddon lay down to nap.

Red, however, walked over to Dr. Frogg and picked him up. Taking him off to his bed he rarely used and laying him down.

"Now you just get some rest, Frogg. I'm gonna get to making that soup right now!" he smiled, walking off. Dr. Frogg trying to tell him that he was feeling better, though Red was likely to insist that he still rest before getting up.

"Huh... there goes my "Hunter vs. Prey" marathon" he mumbled, realizing he'd likely be stuck in bed for the rest of today. And it still was just the start of the afternoon.

* * *

This pattern of lying to get them out and working on his project had slowly become quite often. And not only that, but he actually skipped out on most of Voltar's plans, finding all sorts of reasons to why he had to miss them. Usually, he stuck with things that meant him not feeling upright, like saying he had been very sleepy from an all-night project and was too tired to do anything. Or that the last pork chop in the freezer was a little bad, and that he was "certain he was going to throw up". And though the three easily fell for this, Voltar was finally noticing that it became a habit, and was wondering if Dr. Frogg was actually lying. Sitting in the car, he drove in silence. Dr. Frogg beside him as usual as, finally, he had no logical lie for once to explain his reasons of escape. He'd make a list later, and mark off the ones he already did. Arriving to the store for grocery shopping, Voltar had a little idea of his own. Wanting to get alone with Red Menace to discuss things about Frogg.

"Doom and Dr. Frogg… you guys get the canned and boxed food. Red and I will get the… the not canned or boxed food. We meet up in lane four!" he stated, laughing manically.

"Aw! Why do I have to go with Doom?" he asked, looking to the hellhound with worry as he already could see Doom excited about being alone with Dr. Frogg.

"Because I said so, now team! Move out!" he snapped, and with that Red and Voltar were off. Leaving Dr. Frogg to be, soon, dragged away by Doomageddon screaming.

Red was running with the car, Voltar inside and was ready to try and do the shopping fast. But suddenly, he was demanded to be stopped by Voltar, and said that this was the perfect place to discuss things.

"Discuss what?" asked Red.

"To discuss Frogg. Now, I know that likely, with all the shocks and running into trees and being crushed and being burnt or exploded and being run over and being tossed and being shaken and being utterly destroyed at times… huh… likely has its affects… but is it just me, or Frogg is acting weird?" he asked.

"Um, nope. He always acts like that" Red replied, unaware of what Voltar meant.

"No, Red, I mean weirder than usual. You know, the "I think I ate bad pork" or the "late night projects I'm too tired stuff"? When ever has Frogg actually being stopped by stuff like that?" he asked, making quite the point. This was a first to see Frogg actually being stopped by things like sleepiness; and for someone who continued doing a plan once activated, even after a huge jolt of electricity; than why would sleep suddenly stop him?

"Well, I dunno. Maybe it's all caught up, you know? Like, finally his body can't take it any more and if he continues, he could die or something… wow, that kind of sounded bad there…" Red frowned, realizing what he just said. And, afraid he was true, worried for Frogg's life.

"Naw! He's been crushed by an anvil before, Red. Why would sleepiness kill him?" he asked, looking to Red confused.

"Well, I heard if you don't sleep for over seven days, I think, you can die" he stated; a bit proud to know something. Even if he was supposed to know about evil and sleep deprivation.

"Uh, no. I don't think it's that. Seriously, something is up with Frogg… and not a good thing either…" he paused, gasping as he turned to Red. "I know the problem!" he cried out, Red leaning in.

"What, what is it!?" he asked.

"Frogg… is loosing his evil touch! I knew it! He's finally done it, gone to his peak and is crashing down fast! But he doesn't want us to worry… oh, Red Menace! We must do something! What if Frogg suddenly can't build gadgets? No more evil gadgets… no more evil plans… no more… more evil!" he cried out, worrying as Red frowned. "We have to help! Hurry Red, get everything we need! Dr. Frogg's evil is at the utmost importance at this time!" he demanded, and with that the two were off. Going twice as fast to get all they needed.

* * *

"Okay… seriously, it's been a week since I've actually gotten back to my invention. And no, it's not because I forgot or anything… Voltar is really becoming annoying. He keeps on taking me off to these… random places to do evil things or stuff; and Red keeps on crying and patting my shoulder's as though I'm about to die or something. Even Doom isn't attacking me as often… I swear, I have to stop using the illnesses as an excuse. I think they think I'm dying… and that's going a little too far" he explained to the camera, finally getting away from them with an "I wanna do an evil invention excuse". "Luckily for me, I just need to add the bad luck button and good luck button; and since the ice cream man is here… and those three fighting to get the best ice cream pops; I'm going to finish it all right here and now!" and with that, he was off to work.

The addition of the buttons and the final check over wasn't a big challenge. Tightening wires, making sure they were properly attached and, above most, not ready to explode, he was certain it was perfect. He could hear the group returning; and in a rush he decided it was now or never. Dangerous, as he really wanted to test it out. But he had a bad, bad feeling in the pit of his stomach that at some point, he'd be back to being busy. And who knows how busy Voltar would keep Dr. Frogg before ever gaining the chance to test it. Let alone, who could test it? With a sigh, he strapped the helmet on. Proud that he actually created something that didn't look like it was from the trash or made of crude parts like a water drainer or a metal bowl. It looked quite fancy… though made of parts he found around the place, and in some cases if it worked; Dr. Frogg thought of mass producing these and selling them for a profit. But not now, now was the time to see if his luck would change for once. And, if it did; well, than that would open a whole new world of evil for him, without the annoyance and troubles of his luck getting in the way.

With the press of a button, the helmet began to slowly charge. A smile arose from Frogg's lips as he listened on. At the charge in the helmet grew stronger, he notice that the helmet felt hotter and hotter. He worried it would suddenly burst into flames and son his head would be on fire, but he calmed himself.

"Just charging… forget it" he waved, listening on to be careful that Voltar and the others wouldn't suddenly enter.

The charge grew more powerful, and it all seemed to be that it would work. Evil laughter building up in him, he seemed ready to go into an evil cackle. And then, bang! Volts of electricity shot right through him, the poor Dr. Frogg tensing all over. His hair, having for many years naturally stuck up from those many times of electricity; spiked twice as much. He even jumped in the air, shaking about before the electricity stopped and fell to the floor. Smoke arose from him, as he coughed a bit. He had been use to this, and it wasn't going to be long before he was back up. Though… whether or not he was going to get back up, the electrocution of him by his helmet seemed to, sadly prove it was likely a dud. Slowly, and shakily he stood up. Taking the helmet and staring at it as he sighed.

"Oh well… I can try to fine tune it a little later. Right now…" he examined his reflection in one of his cleaner, polished inventions. Noticing that his clothes were yet again burnt and covered from head to toe in soot. "I need to really clean myself" he replied, and was off to the bathroom. Grabbing spare clothes to change into as he went to change

He would have taken a bath but… well; his claws weren't made for that. And so he always had to settle for using a wet towel to clean himself. It was never exactly fun… and quite bothersome to.

"One day, I'm really going to have to update these claws of mine. Seriously, I haven't had an actual, proper bath in years" he whined, though likely it would slip his mind. Done with cleaning himself as best as he could, he put on his clean pair of clothing. Just about to leave, when he felt a small lump in his pocket. "What's this?" he asked himself, digging a claw inside as, pulling it out, he found two pairs of twenty dollar bills. "Wow! Forty dollars, that's pretty lucky!" he stated, happy to have found this money.

And then it finally clicked. Lucky…? Had it actually worked!? He shoved the money back into his pocket, running off as he looked somewhere, anywhere for something that could prove his luck. He spotted Red playing with his action figures, Voltar eating an ice cream pop as Doomageddon napped in the corner. No one seemed to pay attention as Frogg ran about their lair, looking for something to prove his luck. Tossing old objects aside, and looking through large boxes he finally found something that, could prove his luck. He pulled out their old dart board, hanging it on the wall as Red finally took notice to Dr. Frogg's fidgeting about.

"Hay! That's the dartboard we bought for Voltar last year… or was it two years ago?" he asked, looking at Frogg to get the answer.

"I don't really remember… can you get me a long cloth?" he asked, stepping back to be certain it was hung properly.

"Why?"

"Because I want to try something out. I need to be blindfolded" he stated, adjusting the board as he was positive it was perfect.

Red, somewhat confused to why, did as he was told and came back soon with a cloth. He handed it to Frogg as he tied it around his eyes. He should have removed his goggles… but being a little stubborn about keeping them on as often a he could, put the cloth around them instead. He stepped back, using his claws to find where he was going before certain he was far enough.

"Okay, now pass me a dart" he stated, Red quickly grabbing one and carefully gave it to Dr. Frogg. It took some time for Frogg to get as proper grip on the small thing. Voltar finally took notice of this, and stared with confusion at the little show before him.

"Um… what are you doing Frogg?" he asked, watching as Frogg tried hard to hold the dart.

"I don't know… but it's kind of fun. It's like a party game!" Red laughed, smiling as he clapped his hands a little.

"Yes, that's what it is… now spin me around" he stated, being sarcastic a little as he suddenly felt himself being turned around and around violently. "That's enough! Stop the spinning!" he begged, as Red stopped and Frogg swayed. "Ugh… okay… if I am correct, I should toss this dart and have it hit Bullseye" he stated, turning around a little to try and make sure he was aiming at the board. "Or… someone will loose an eye" he added, as he leaned an arm back and launched the dart.

Now; the next events to occur would be something that seems impossible. As Dr. Frogg tossed the dart… which was aimed at poor Red by mistake, it bounced off the wall as soon as Red ducked. Hitting it and bouncing off it. Going across, it hit another wall, heading straight for Voltar as he jumped behind the couch. Chaos filled the room as the violent, flying needle went from one wall to the next; Frogg unaware of what was going on as he repeatedly asked "Did it hit the board yet?" Finally, though, it all slowed. The dart making a loud bop as it hit something. And, the two breathing in and out in relief, turned to Dr. Frogg. He lifted the blindfold from his eyes, looking around for the dart that, he assumed, was on the wall somewhere.

"Where's the dart?" he asked, looking to Voltar who had his shoulders hunched up, his hands in a fist and his body shaking angrily.

"It's over there on the board. What were you thinking, Frogg! You nearly had me killed!" he shouted, Frogg ignoring this to see his results. As he hoped… and even expected; smack middle. Perfect Bullseye.

"Wow Dr. Frogg, you seem luckier today. Usually, that dart always tends to end up on you or Voltar's butt when you try it… and that's with the blindfold off, too" he stated, rubbing his head a little as he looked to the board and to Dr. Frogg.

He was silent, his jaw hanging open as he stared at the dart board. It had worked… his helmet had actually worked. His bad luck was gone, just like that. And now, before him stood a whole new world. Full of finding loose money on the ground, getting the best and last of stuff in stores and, above most, no more running into trees or getting hurt all the time. He smiled to himself, his claws tapping against each other as he began to laugh. Voltar just stood there, arms crossed and still quite angry, while Red began to laugh too. Wondering what was so funny as Dr. Frogg laughed what may have been his most evilest laugh ever.

* * *

That night, Dr. Frogg insisted they eat out at Villaynes. Voltar, still steamed about the "dart" incident, didn't exactly feel like going out. And Red was up to his head in confusion to all of this. And that was a lot of confusion. Slowly, the sluggish car dragged along as Dr. Frogg continued to laugh a little. Voltar getting annoyed as he rolled his eyes.

"Listen Frogg… you are really acting weird; I mean seriously. What is with you?" he asked, looking to Dr. Frogg who calmed a bit and turned to Voltar.

"Oh, it's just… you know; I never been lucky and now I am. It just makes me so happy!" he cried out, smiling as they began to slow down in front of Villaynes. Red clapped a little, glad to be back as Dr. Frogg hopped out of the car and, holding his head up high, strut all the way into the restaurant. Voltar and the others followed behind.

Jules, busy with reading his reservation book was unaware of their arrival. And hearing Dr. Frogg clear his voice, looked up to see the four people he hoped to never come upon. Ever again.

"Oh no… it's you guys again" he grumbled, glaring at them. But mostly at Voltar, who he was actually surprised to see standing back. He would have assumed that it would be Voltar in front of him, and not Dr. Frogg.

"Yes, well… we would like a table for four, please" he asked, as though he was the top dog of the place. He looked at him with the same, annoyed look he had given them earlier. Shaking his head as he repeated what he said to villains like them.

"You do not have a reservation, you are not allowed in" he stated, ready to easily dispatch his Ninja Waiters on them.

"Ah, well; we would like a reservation for as soon as possible" he added, Red nodding his head as Voltar just stood there, quiet.

"Okay… well, if it'll keep you from destroying Villaynes… we have a spot for… thirteen years, would you like to freeze yourself for the wait?" he asked, praying that they would say no.

"Hm… I don't think we'll want to wait that long" he stated, tapping a claw on his chin. Voltar tugged on Frogg's shirt as he tried to lower him down to speak to him in quiet.

"Dr. Frogg, I am sorry to say but tonight I do not feel like doing much after your… dart fiasco. So, if you don't mind; can we go home?" he demanded, looking about the room as he hoped Frogg would listen.

"Just wait a second Voltar, I can get us a seat." Voltar groaned to this answer, Frogg turning back to Jules as he thought a moment. "What if… someone canceled today? Wouldn't that mean the slot was open?" he questioned, leaning in as Jules sighed, opening his book and looked through it.

"We don't seem to… oh, well. We did get a cancel… from the Line Master. Something about a new movie or such," he stated, "for about this time, actually." he added.

"And has anyone else taken the slot or asked for it yet?" questioned Dr. Frogg, raising an eyebrow as, he knew the answer.

Jules frown grew as he noticed that Dr. Frogg had a point. No one was smart enough to ask for the table, and Skullossus; whom usually took the tables that were canceled, wasn't going to come tonight. If he was, he would have been here by now. He sighed, taking four menus as Dr. Frogg straightened his tie.

"Right this way… monsieur's" he spoke distastefully, leading the four to the table.

"Wow Dr. Frogg, that was pretty cool!" Red stated, amazed that for once it was easier than just going through some long, detour to break in.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. So Dr. Frogg realized there was the chance someone wouldn't be here… who cares" Voltar snarled, leaning on an elbow as a Ninja Waiter drew closer to their table to take their drink orders.

"Aw, common Voltar. Cheer up; I'm paying for this night out, just relax and have fun" he smiled, asking for the most expensive drinks they could order. And, though Voltar wanted to feel sore about the incident earlier, he had to admit. He was excited to taste their food again… and it seemed to be that Dr. Frogg had ordered for some champagne. Something that Voltar never was allowed to have, or rather; couldn't have due to his height and many assuming he was a little boy.

"Mm, maybe you are right, Frogg. Okay… to night, we'll enjoy this evil dinner!" he shouted, laughing as the waiter returned with the bottle and four glasses.

* * *

The next day was a massive grog of headaches and hangovers. Or, at least for Red and Voltar. Dr. Frogg had actually known when to stop drinking, and well. Doomageddon wasn't the type to be affected by a four bottles of alcohol. So, while those two walked out, full and their head straight; Red and Voltar stumbled out, singing some sort of sorry attempt for a song and thinking they were the best singers alive. A long drive home later, and a good nights sleep the next day started. Voltar and Red stumbling out with groans and the quick rush to the bathroom to try and clear their stomachs. Dr. Frogg came in a little later, having begun to actually plan his next device as he looked at the two. Both lying on the floor, with very unhappy faces. While Doom was outside, chasing some unlucky animals.

"Woah… what happened to you two?" he asked, rubbing his head as Voltar and Red slowly rolled their hears toward Frogg.

"Frogg… next time we go out, no champagne" Voltar stated, Red nodding his head as the two closed their eyes to try and sleep. Dr. Frogg stared at them a little surprised, before shrugging and heading back to his lab.

"I warned them, don't go drinking too much now. But no, no one listens to Dr. Frogg… the one with the words "Docktor" in his title" he mumbled, setting up his camera as he sat down before it.

"Okay… so it seems to be that my helmet as worked. I am now lucky, and so; with that I will begin my next invention, the Brave booster. That's not the final name, just so you know. It's just a sort of, well, temporary name to be used." He stood up again, shuffling about before he finally returned to the camera with two big blue prints. One was an outside design of the device, the other an inside schematics. "Now, I would do it as a sort of serum, but since I really should add a reversal; I plan to make a helmet that can do an injection that makes one brave and one that does the opposite. How, you ask? Well, chemicals of course! Knowing the human body, as well as basic animal functions; I will create a chemical that will get even a worm to want to challenge a bird. But it will be difficult, I can tell you that."

"You see, to create this chemical; I'm going to need a few things that may get Voltar's attention, and well… if I am going to get what I need, I might as well really plan ahead. Don't want to have it all fall through now" he explained. Rolling the blue prints up, he stood and moved towards the a blank wall, clicking a few spots as suddenly it slid open to reveal a secret closet. Carefully placing the blue prints into the hole, he closed it again. Making his way to the camera as he wanted to add one more note before trying to see if he could get Red and Voltar up and about.

"I also happened to realize that I might come upon some… problems, with Voltar, if ever I do leave. And… well, I have a bad feeling that Voltar won't be happy with me if I end up being far more evil than him. So I'm planning to add one extra function to my Brave Booster…" he paused, getting up and stopping the video. For a bit, he fidgeted with the camera and his computer; trying to transfer the data into a DVD. And, once that was done, he set the camera up again and turned it on.

"If you are watching this Voltar, Red Menace, Doomageddon; you did one of two things. You either did what you were told, watched this video and will understand what NOT to do. Or, you didn't," he paused, his face growing serious as he showed this was going to be grave, "and Voltar, your are really screwed now. You see, I decided after having our plans fail, and having you, that means you Voltar, wanting to do silly things like destroy lawn gnomes with dinosaurs or getting one zillion television channels just to impress some kids; I decided to try and… help myself, so that I may go and do evil that you tend to ignore. How? With the Luck Helmet, which has worked and the soon to be built booster. Now, I really should get to the point here, for this is important if you actually decided to listen to me for once and watch this when I tell you to. I plan to add something to the brave booster… something that occurs if you do the reverse. And, you must understand; if you decide to try and reverse this well… let's say you'll find yourself in Hell soon enough…"

* * *

**Alrighty then; the first chapter up and ready! Yay! I love Dr. Frogg, seriously, and I mean. If I could, I'd do this as a fandom manga. But I can't… unless SOMEONE wants to try!?!?! Eh, ehh? Come on! : )**


	2. Side Story: The Frogg Princess

**This is one of the many (or few… depends how you look at it) that I will make and put into the story as I work on chapters that, may take a while or might need me time to think. Sorry if it's annoying or such; but I DID say this was supposed to be comedy… so here's the parts that would be funny. Note; all of these little bits occurred BEFORE Dr. Frogg created the luck device and his plan to work alone.**

**- The Overview -**

**A new, famous show called "The Evil Interview, starring Evil Stevens" has just begun; and Voltar wants L.O.S.E. to be on it. However, no one seems willing to put them on; and it is the news that Skullossus will be on for a two-episode interview that sparks Voltar to try and make a deal with the eviler villain. However, the deal isn't something easy to do. He has to try and get a girlfriend for Skullossus; and when there is no girl willing to date him, it is the horrible luck of Dr. Frogg who must dress as a girl in order to win Skullossus' heart and gain them access to "The Evil Interview, starring Evil Stevens".**

* * *

"Oh, hurry hurry! It's almost on!" shouted a very hyped up Voltar, who sat on the couch, bouncing up and down with excitement.

Usually, there wasn't much on TV Voltar could be excited about. Since, for Voltar, all shows were not cool and lame… though that was because he never understood the plot at all. However, this show seemed to be different. Deemed "The Evil Interview, starring Evil Stevens", it was a show that took only the best villains and interviewed them. And as soon as Voltar heard the words Interview and best villains in the same sentence; he had to watch it. At this time, he was observing. Wanting to be certain that he would not fight to end up on some unpopular show. But it seemed to be going great, and if this episode was successful in the end. Well, then it shouldn't be hard to see what the result would be for the League of Super Evil. Red Menace entered the room with a large, bowl of popcorn; Dr. Frogg, sadly, carrying the drinks. Which were a great challenge to him, with his metallic claws and all. Doomageddon, well, he just waited for the food to be set down. For, once it was on a solid surface, BAM! He would take all of it, and likely in one gulp too.

"Come on, come on! It's starting!" demanded the testy Voltar, Dr. Frogg frowning a little as he swayed about; holding the drinks as best he could.

"Calm down Voltar, I'm almost the-RE!" Dr. Frogg was sent flying forwards; his loss of balance due to a cord on the ground. Luckily, though, Red had put the popcorn down and was able to catch all the drinks. But not Frogg, unluckily, who hit the ground with a thud.

"Shh, it's starting!" Voltar near whispered, shaking his fists as finally everyone was set on the couch. Dr. Frogg rubbing his head from the fall. The opening theme song began, a rather chirpy tune for a show about evil.

_**And now; it's time fo~r **__**The Evil Interview**__**! Starring the one and only, Evi~l Stevens!**_

Claps from the live, studio audience began to boom as the host walked out; waving his hands and smiling as he took a seat in the black leather chair. He crossed a leg over the other, smiling and waving as the clapping lowered down. Voltar screamed with joy, hopping and spinning as Dr. Frogg leaned away to try and keep his ears from being butchered by Voltar's high pitch voice.

"_**Thank you, thank you," waved Evil Stevens; smiling as he took a quick sip from the cup of water set on the side table, "today, we have a special guest. And he was a hard one to get. He's so special, we're going to be doing not one, but TWO segments for him. And here, today, is the one and only Skullossus!" he smiled, pointing his arms across from him as the large, red machine bodied Skullossus appeared. He waved hands to the audience as they seemed to double in applause. Even some girls screaming "we love you!"**_

"Oh my; he must be hard to get. I heard he's recently been working on a top secret plan to destroy all the puppies and kittens in Metrotown," Dr. Frogg stated in the opening, "though, I'm not certain if it's puppies and kittens or planes and children… or maybe it's both! Either way, he's really evil!" Dr. Frogg cooed a little, laughing at the thought of the evil Skullossus could do, and then of the evil he wanted to do.

"Shut it, Dr. Frogg! They're about to speak!" Voltar snapped, his body leaning in to a point where he was nearly right in front of the TV.

"_**So, Skullossus; I hear you are quite busy these days. Doing evil, destroying places… what's it like?" asked Evil Stevens.**_

"_**Well, it's quite fun, Steve. I get whatever I want, and no one can stop me! Bwa hahahahaha!" replied Skullossus, his metallic body shaking a moment before calming.**_

"_**I can see… but, I seem to notice that there are some rumors; and keep in mind, these are just rumors... that you feel a little lonely and want a girlfriend. Is that really true, or is all of it just some attempt from a goody-two-shoes to make you seem weaker?" he questioned, the audience deathly silent to hear the answer.**_

"_**Well… um, how can I say this?" he told himself, tapping a hand on the glass of his helmet. As though he meant to tap his chin. "I do want a girlfriend, but I'm not letting loneliness make me weak! And besides, I'm too busy." he replied, crossing his arms and looking away.**_

"_**Ah, I can see you are. But… you have to admit; it can't be that hard to get a girlfriend. Besides, what's some extra time to go out with the girl you love, and eat dinner or see a movie?" he asked, rather than changing the subject. As, Skullossus secretly hoped.**_

"_**Well, I… uh… you see… the situation is…" slowly, as the camera moved on to Skullossus, there seemed to be water filling up in his empty sockets, as though he were about to cry. "Wah! You're right… it's horrible! No girl wants to date a… a skull! It's awful! Even my Skullmandos have dates! And what do I," he paused, growing serious again, "The Mighty Skullossus, get? NOTHING!" he snapped, no longer wailing with sadness and slowly filling his helmet up with tears.**_

"_**Well, hmm. Lonely, I guess. But that doesn't mean you're any weaker!" Evil Stevens replied, somewhat shaky a little as, even the audience was quiet. Likely, they were afraid he would beat them to a pulp and kill them all if anyone laughed or think differently of the Mighty Skullossus.**_

"_**Of course it does not! But still…" once again, tears filled his eyes as he cried. Evil Stevens patting a hand on his back as he tried to calm him down. The camera began to zoom out as the voice of the narrator said they would return to interview another villain, and continue this one another day.**_

"Wow… I didn't know Skullossus was so… lonely. Poor guy." Red stated, frowning a little at the thought.

"Yeah… what I didn't know, was that he could cry. I mean, seriously, he has no eyes; or skin for that matter, how can he cry?" Dr. Frogg chimed in, thinking about this as he tried to understand the logic.

"Who cares! What matters… is that we HAVE to get onto that show!" Voltar demanded, standing up as he pointed to the ceiling. Dr. Frogg shook his head, giving Voltar the "you are an idiot because" face.

"Voltar, you do know only the BEST and most FAMOUS villains get on, right?" he asked, though he knew Voltar would somehow misinterpret his statement and assume something else.

"Well, yeah… but that's the reason to GO on!" he stated, once again forgetting that Frogg was telling him they COULDN'T get on… even if it was a way to become popular.

"But Voltar, they won't let us on! Don't you get it, we have to already BE popular to even get onto the show!" he explained, hoping that Voltar would understand what he meant.

"Um… but we are popular, Frogg. We're the League of Super Evil!" he somewhat pointed out, Dr. Frogg hunching further.

"As popular as a skunk…" he muttered.

"Well, if by CHANCE we can't get onto the show with our popularity, what do you suggest we can do, Dr. Frogg?" Voltar asked, having somewhat picked up on the skunk comment.

"Well… if I know interview shows… and I do, the guests can invite friends if they wish… and the only way to get onto the next show will be to become friends with the next villain to appear on the show next week." He explained, Voltar ready to say "Then let's find the next villain!". But he was interrupted, Dr. Frogg continuing his explanation of the problem to that solution. "However, they don't just tell you who is going to be on, and who isn't. So it's not as though we can just easily figure it out… Evil Stevens loves to get guests in the middle of the night, before the next show" he explained, thinking deep and hard. "There'd be no way to know who is coming on in time…" he sighed.

"Aw, so we won't be able to get onto the show?" Red asked, somewhat wanting to show off his action figures to the world.

"Well… yes and no. We can… but…" he paused, closing his eyes as Voltar turned to him.

"What, what is it? Spit it out, Frogg!" he demanded.

"We do know someone who is going to be on the show." He stated, and right away a bad vibe arose in the room.

"Skullossus…" Red trembled, putting his hands to his mouth and somewhat biting on his gloved nails.

"Yes; if we could get Skullossus to be friends with us… we might be able to get into the next showing with Skullossus." He explained, frowning a little as he tapped his claws together. "But… this is Skullossus we're talking about! He's really scary… and there's no way he's be friend with us" he stated, looking to Voltar. Unlike Red and Frogg, who looked scared; Voltar seemed to have his "plan" face on.

"Oh, who says we have to get Skullossus to be our friend?" he asked, laughing a little as he tapped his fingers together.

* * *

"Oh… Voltar, maybe we should just… you know… go home and NOT get killed?" Dr. Frogg asked, shaking as they stood at the alternate exit that was expected to be used by Skullossus. Of course, Voltar wanted to be where all of the fans were… but Frogg insisted it would be at the least expected way out.

"Frogg, I'm telling you it's a brilliant plan!" he snapped back.

"Listen; this is Skullossus we're talking about," Dr. Frogg stated, watching Voltar, Doom and Red as he had one claw on his hip and the other waving in front of him, "big, violent, mean, scary, destroying, pure evil, and above most……………… he's right behind me, isn't he?" Dr. Frogg asked, noticing by now that all three of them were cowering, and in no way was it to Dr. Frogg's lecture.

"Who are you guys?" Skullossus demanded, glaring down at Dr. Frogg, who turned around and tried to cower behind Red and the others. Sadly, he was pushed out at every attempt, and in the end had to deal with Skullossus while the others coward behind him.

"Well uh, we were, uh… just wanting to say, uh… I mean… what I'm trying to say… we want… I mean, they… um… uh… ah!" waving his arms, he dived to the left. Hiding in a trash bin as he left the others to deal with the Mighty Skullossus.

"What is it! You are wasting my time!" he snapped, angry with how they kept on hesitating. Finally though, Voltar took it up to himself and finally decided to ask what he wanted.

"Mr. Skullossus, I am Voltar. The big one is Red Menace, that's Doomageddon," he pointed to Doom who was waiting for Dr. Frogg to climb out of the trash can, "and the little cry baby is Dr. Frogg." He added, able to get a "Hay!" from Dr. Frogg, who popped out of the trash can and was welcomed with a tackle by Doom. Red soon came over, got Dr. Frogg OUT of Doom, and turned back to Skullossus.

"Ah; okay. I think I get it now…" he snarled, and putting his hand behind his back, whipped out a pen and paper; to the relief of the others who thought it was a gun. "Alright… so to Voltar… Red Menace…"

"Wait… we don't want your autograph!" Voltar snapped, looking at the paper before blinking… "It's Voltar with an o, not u" he stated, Skullossus looking at him, and quickly editing his error until finally he was done. Giving the paper to the four, he began to leave. Dr. Frogg tapping Voltar on the back to remind him of what they were here for again.

"Uh, hello? TV show?" he stated, putting his hands on his hips and glaring at him.

"Oh yeah, right. Wait! WAIT!" he shouted, the four chasing after him as Skullossus seemed to hunch a little forward. As though he was annoyed with them, and he was.

"What else do you want? I'm very busy!" he snapped.

"Well, we were wondering… can you get us onto The Evil Interview starring Evil Steven?" he asked, somewhat trying to give this "little kid" act… even if he wasn't really a kid at all.

Skullossus stared at them a moment, eyeing each one with a form of boredom and yet thoroughness. Then, slowly snickering, he bursted into laugher. Doubling over and even falling onto the ground from his great deal of laughing. The four looked at each other a moment, frowning a little as they seemed to realize he was making fun of them.

"Hay! We're serious!" Voltar shouted, shaking a little from how angry he was to see he was being made fun of. "The League of Super Evil MUST get onto that show!" he shouted, pointing a finger to the air.

"Listen, kid; you guys have a long way to go to even be SEEN with Evil Stevens as a friend. Why should I get you on anyways?" he asked, standing up as he glared at them.

"Well…" Voltar spoke, "if you get us onto Evil Steven's show… we'll…" he paused, laughing a little. "Get you a… girlfriend!" he replied, laughing manically as though he was committing an evil crime. Dr. Frogg stared at him with both admiration for standing up to Skullossus, and shear annoyance from how stupid their leader looked. What was so evil about getting someone a girlfriend? NOTHING, that was for sure.

They didn't expect the plan to work… but for some reason, Skullossus took the idea to thought. Was he really going to take on this deal?

"Well, okay. I don't think you'll be able to do anything but… it won't hurt to try." he shrugged. "You have six days from today to get me a girlfriend! If you can; I will invite you to the show as "friends"… but you better get me a good girlfriend!" he glared, leaning down to Voltar and the others with quite the angry stare. "Otherwise, there won't be a League of Super Evil" he snarled, and with that he walked off.

"Uh… okay! Thank you… we'll… uh, see you soon!" Voltar waved, and with that they turned to leave.

"I can't believe it worked!" Dr. Frogg cried out, shaking his head a little. "But Voltar… where are we going to FIND the girl for him to date?" he asked, looking to their leader for an answer.

"Well, that'll be easy. With my good looks, I'll be able to lure in any girl I want. And then, I'll convince her to just… you know, date Skullossus. I hope Skullossus doesn't mind if he gets more than one girl" Voltar spoke, full of himself.

"Wow Voltar, I didn't know you could get so many girls!" Red laughed, as Frogg placed a claw on his face and shook his head.

"He can't, Red, he's lying. No offense, Voltar, but… I don't think any of us could really get a girl, well maybe Red. But… he doesn't care for that stuff anyways" he replied, pointing to Red who, at this moment, seemed to have this child-like wonder to his face. Easily showing that he was too childish to care much about girls.

"Hmm… well, we'll just see Dr. Frogg! Be prepared to eat your words!" he shouted back. Though Voltar would be the one to eat words.

* * *

"Four days… FOUR DAYS!!" shouted Dr. Frogg, slumping into the couch. "We have been looking all over Metrotown, and not even a blind girl would stick to listen to us! Face it Voltar, we don't have a girl" he explained, sighing heavily as he hoped Voltar would, for once, give up. "Let's just face the music… and hope Skullossus will have some pity on us…" he mumbled.

"No! We must find a girl, we have to!" he shouted, stomping his feet as he looked to the team. They were quite tired; sleepy from going around talking to girls all day and all night, and with Voltar very much set on this mission, none of them had time to eat a full dinner, breakfast or lunch.

"But Voltar…" Red whined, but Voltar had shut him up quickly by interrupting.

"Now minions, BACK TO WORK!" he demanded, and with that the four group; Voltar in the lead with the other three dragging behind, tried to keep up with Voltar.

The car was broken, due to being used too much, and so they had to go by foot. Dr. Frogg yawned, rubbing an eye as he looked down at Voltar.

"Listen, Voltar… I know you really want to get onto this show, but seriously. We are all tired and hungry… can't you let us sleep or eat something at least?" he asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"We don't have time, Frogg. Now quite down and look!" he demanded sharply, as Frogg sighed and looked about.

Doomageddon heard yet the fourth grumble from his stomach today, and now getting to a point where he'd even eat his own leg; looked to the only other he saw as "good food". He licked his fork tongue over his mouth, snarling as he leaned back. Dr. Frogg would never see this coming, and it only took a second for him to find himself being dragged away. Smashing through fences and sliding through neighbor's yards, as the others chased after him. After a good time of being smacked in the face with a fence, and being pulled through all sorts of places; Doomageddon had let go of Dr. Frogg once he was snagged onto a laundry line. Pulling and pulling until he spotted a squirrel, and right away lost interest in Dr. Frogg. He fell to the ground, groaning and mumbling as the others finally caught up.

"You okay Frogg?" Red asked, picking him up as he suddenly stifled a laugh. Dr. Frogg, having been snagged by a dress, was now sadly wearing it. He frowned at himself, realizing this as he tried to get it off. But while Voltar finally arrived and Doom, back after eating the squirrel snickered at the pink, flowery dress put on Dr. Frogg; Voltar looked at him with his "plan" face.

"Dr. Frogg… what would your name be if you were a girl?" he asked suddenly, Dr. Frogg looking at Voltar with a confused look as he continued to have a hard time removing the dress.

"I dunno Voltar, I'm a guy; I don't think… about… oh no. Oh no! You are not doing what I think you're doing! No way, no way! I am not-"

"Dressing like a girl…" the next thing he knew, he was back at the house. No longer in his usual blue attire, but in the pink dress they had taken.

He stood there, slumped and glaring at the others as they viewed him. Sadly, though Voltar was correct on the theory that Dr. Frogg had the best shape in some cases to pass as a girl… sort of, he looked nothing like one at this time. If nothing, he looked to be as though a male trying to wear a girl's dress… very badly. And, in some cases… it looked quite disgusting. He had pink blush on his face, badly done so that it seemed to give him the impression he had put on too much make up. Lipstick that did not match him, and the dress wasn't even attempted to follow a form of figure. So, he seemed to keep his masculine, skinny shape. Thus giving him quite the scary look.

"Wow… oh… you look weird Dr. Frogg" Red stated, somewhat frightened at their attempt to turn Dr. Frogg into a girl. He was even standing behind Voltar, shaking a little at the dressed up Frogg.

"That's because it won't work!" he snapped. "Look, I'm not a girl. I am a man! It's impossible to make me look like one… it'll never work Voltar, and these heels are killing me! Seriously… who walks in these!" he ranted, rotating his ankles as he stared at the heels he was put into.

"Shut it, Frogg. We need to think. We, being evil, aren't skilled in girly stuff… what we need is an expert!" he snapped.

"Oh, and who would that be?" Dr. Frogg asked sarcastically.

They were silent a moment, the dressed up Dr. Frogg looking about, hoping they would forget it all and give him some dignity. But oh no, it would not end that easily.

"I know just the person! But, it will cost a lot. Frogg, you're paying for it!" he stated, Dr. Frogg slouching even further as his day kept on getting worse and worse.

* * *

"DAAAADDDDYYYYY! Why can't I go shopping!?" screamed the angry, and rather spoiled brat Elizabeth Sergeant, who was quite angry with her dad when he said no to her shopping.

"My little atomic bomb… it's just… your mother says if I keep on letting you shop like this without letting you earn your own money for once… she, well… you know what your mother's like" he laughed, wincing at how she screamed yet again.

Luckily though, she was so angry with him, she wanted to leave. And with a frown, stomped off and out of Complex 47. Furiously marching down the street, she fumed greatly at anyone who she thought was wearing something new. Slowly getting further and further from her dad as he stopped to think about where to get money.

"This sucks! Without money, I can't buy that new platinum shoes… and if I don't have them, Tiffany is going to ruin me! What will I do!?" she asked herself, worried about her status in the Highschool food chain.

"Ehm… maybe we can help?" stated a high pitched, quite scratchy voice. She turned her head towards the foursome that stood before her. Recognizing these guys as her first attempt to be a heroine. She glared at them, remembering how easily fooled she was and the trouble she got into for leaving the XGL Prototype Battle Armor with them.

"What do you dweebs want?" she asked, somewhat moving her head side to side as she placed a hand on her hip.

"Well, we seem to notice you are in some sort of a… dilemma, and we happen to have a solution to this…" Voltar explained, pulling out a wad of cash that got Elizabeth to drool. She shook herself from this stare, however, and soon continued with her glare.

"Okay… I think I know what you're saying. What do you want me to do?" she asked, crossing her arms and sizing them up.

"We want you, to turn Dr. Frogg here," he paused, pointing to Frogg who was very happy to be out of the dress and in his normal clothes, "into a girl!" he stated, as he paused for a form of dramatic tension.

"To get a guy a date" Red chirped in, Voltar glaring at Red for giving away their plan. Though, it may have helped with Liz's decision.

She stared at him, actually not laughing as Red and Dr. Frogg expected at first. Either she was still so angry with them for the battle armor incident that she couldn't laugh at the thought of seeing Dr. Frogg dressed up as a girl. Or the idea of cash seemed to get Elizabeth to take this seriously. A long wait was there, as she slowly circled Dr. Frogg. Moving his arms up, sizing him up and even doing a few pokes at his stomach or face.

"Hmm… well, okay. I'll try… but this is going to be a challenge" she explained, circling him some more. "Those claws and chin… well, we can't do a thing about that. But when I'm done with you; you're gonna look fine!" she stated, grabbing Dr. Frogg and dragging him away. He waved his arms in the air, trying to get away as the others followed.

"This is going to end badly…" Dr. Frogg muttered, allowing himself to be dragged away as he had a horrible feeling about this all.

* * *

"Alright, as long as I'm actually helping you dweebs, you listen to me and me alone! No back talk either!" Liz ordered, Voltar somewhat giving a small "hay!" to the situation; as he preferred to be the leader and did not like the idea of Liz being the leader. "Now first, we GOT to find better clothes. Dr. Toad here-"

"It's Frogg" he corrected.

"What did I say earlier?" she asked, giving Dr. Frogg a glare as he leaned away. Though no longer in that super suit, she did scare him a lot.

"No back talk?" he quoted, more like a question then a statement.

"Yes, now anyways. You see, he has chicken legs," she stated, "and chicken legs NEVER work in dresses. So, we need to find him girl clothes that involve pants… you understand?" she asked, though neither one of L.O.S.E. understood anything he just said. "Huh… well, it really won't matter whether you know what I say or don't… just follow me" she snarled, somewhat wondering if that money was worth it. But, she reminded herself that this money shortage might last another day; and she needed the money ASAP.

"Um… why are we here? I though we were going to a clothing store?" Voltar asked, somewhat demanding as they closed in on a Hair Salon.

"What? You think that hair of his would actually get him a date? I could wash crusty dishes with that hair!" she mocked, somewhat hurting Dr. Frogg's feelings. He wasn't up to dating, being as his true love was evil and taking over the world. But hay, whether you cared to love evil or to love someone else; it still hurt a little to be made fun of.

"Yeah, so?" Voltar went on, not getting the point at all. She put her hands on her hips, glaring down at Voltar as he began to remember the "no back talk" rule.

"Well; if you want this fashion reject to be popular with the guys, we really need to redo the hair. Even IF girls liked his hair like this, I know guys won't" she added, standing inside the Salon as she awaited some service.

"Wait… we're doing it now!? I kinda don't want to walk around with hair like that in the mall-O-"

"Well you're gonna! There's no way we'll find you the right clothing if we don't know the hair you're going to have!" she explained, a woman arriving as, at first she was ready to take Liz.

"Not me, him." she stated, pointing to Dr. Frogg. "Give us… The Works!" She added, as Dr. Frogg gulped.

"The works? Oh, what's that?" Red asked, jumping up and down with excitement.

"Only the most terrible thing you can ask for! It involves washing the hair with BOTH shampoo and conditioner… drying it, styling it… everything!" he began to bite onto his metal claws, showing his fear for this.

"And… how is that bad?" Voltar asked, wondering what was so horrible about it.

"They do it all in three minutes…" he shook, as soon he was grabbed by two of the store workers and dragged off. At first, Voltar, Red and Doom not assuming it was going to be that bad.

But as they watched, bit by bit they cringed. Dr. Frogg's screams being heard at intervals as it wasn't long before suddenly he was off to the next area.

"Oh… that's gotta hurt" Red stated.

"It's like a horrible rollercoaster… and not the fun type either" Voltar mumbled, eyes wide with shock at the horrors before him.

Doom had shrunken himself and ran off with fear as soon as it got pretty bad; afraid this would happen to him as well. But after a good time, it stopped and Dr. Frogg was alive. Sort of…

"Now that is a lot better!" Liz stated, putting a hand on her hip as she nodded her head a little.

Dr. Frogg stumbled out a little, swaying as he mumbled some things about three minutes and how he terrible it was. But after a while, he finally collected himself together; and blinking a few times looked in the mirror. His hair had no longer been spiked, and, as it looked when his hair was wet, was down. Bu, it seemed more nicely done; a little wavy and parted in the middle. And, there weren't thick droplets of water, sweat or Doomageddon's slobber holding it down, either.

"Wow! That actually looks good on me!" he smiled, somewhat liking what he saw. "I might keep it after all of this" he added, posing a little as he tried to get a good look at himself.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. What matters is that it'll look good on you as a girl, too" she added, before once again dragging him off. "Now, to the clothing department!" she nearly screamed, somewhat excited to see the clothes as Dr. Frogg sighed, remembering that the hair ordeal wasn't the only thing to deal with.

The foursome slowly wandered into the department, looking around as Red oood and aahd at some of the toys in the nearby section. But his admiration was disrupted, as Liz tapped him on the back to get his attention.

"Oh, yeah?" he asked, smiling his basic smile as suddenly he was being pulled somewhere.

"Sit here, I'm going to give you clothing and you are going to hold them while Frogg here tries them on" she stated, off to find clothing that could work with him.

It was a short wait for Red, as from all over the place, clothing flew onto him. The pile growing and growing as it nearly was bigger than Red himself, and these were just the pants. As this happened, Voltar just sat beside him. Head on his arms as he used his elbows to hold his head up. It wasn't even a minute and already he was bored. Doom had been off, eating certain things that Liz tossed aside and thought was ugly, and Dr. Frogg. He stood in the change room, waiting for whatever clothing she was going to give him.

"Okay, try these on!" she asked, tossing in some clothes as he slowly put them on. "And be quick about it! I don't have all day!" she demanded, and right away Dr. Frogg tripled his speed.

The next few hours had been looking at clothes upon clothes upon clothes. Every time, it was a no or an iffy; and that was never enough for Liz. And then when Dr. Frogg had, for a moment stood straight up; Liz asked he retry all the earlier clothes. As, he had been slumped the entire time, and nothing looked good when he was slumped. Only when they went through the clothes again and then some that they finally found what they were looking for. A tight pair of jeans, and a light pink spaghetti strap top.

"Oh, that is perfect!" Liz shouted, actually having quite the ball doing all of this. "You are starting to look snazzy" she replied, a little funk in her voice.

"Oh… well, I dunno." He stated, tapping two claws together. "The pants… well, it does give me this girlish charm. But the top… it's too revealing. Don't you think he's going to wonder why I'm not wearing a br-"

"a…" once again, he had found himself in an unpleasant situation as they stood in the line up for pay for the clothes. The hair, he could deal with. And the clothes, he also could deal with. Make up even, he'd deal with. But a bra… that was just going too far.

He sighed heavily, Red, Voltar and Doom laughing to themselves at the sight of the straps shown under the thin spaghetti top straps. He picked at it a little, but Liz slapped his claws and demanded he stop. Quickly paying for the clothes, he was dragged off yet again. Soon arriving at a glasses shop.

"Um… why are we here? We already GOT what we needed! This is so boring!" Voltar lightly snapped, already growing testy again with the thought of further clothing shopping. Even if it was just glasses.

"Listen shrimp, this is to complete the look I created. Now shut up and just stand there" she snapped, her temporary good mood fading as soon as Voltar decided to yell at her.

"Oh, those look so cool!" Red Menace cheered, running over to a big, pair of red glasses. He played around with the different types, Voltar just standing there, shoulders hunched up and arms crossed as Liz dragged Dr. Frogg around, looking at all the type of glasses.

"Oh, these would look C-ute on you!" she chirped, showing him a pair of thick, pink glasses.

"Oh, I dunno… I really like these goggles, I made them myself! They can temporarily move things into an alternate dimension, where I can then bring them back here in another place. Oh, I can also extend the lenses! These were one of my most favorite inve-" a sudden snap from his goggles being ripped off his face shocked him, as he watched them fly across the room. He screamed, chasing after them as Liz demanded he come back to her.

Luckily, Red had stood straight up and, noticing the goggles caught them. Looking at them as he felt Dr. Frogg slam into him. Of course, Red didn't even flinch. But Frogg, he bounced all the way back to Liz. Dizzy and confused to what had just happened for a second or two.

"Woah… you look really different without these goggles, Dr. Frogg." Red stated, his eye squinting to try and understand how Dr. Frogg looked.

"Yeah… a good different" Liz cooed, somewhat ignoring he was wearing girl clothing and focused on his face. Her tongue slightly rolled out a moment, enticed by how Frogg looked without his goggles; that made his eyes bigger through magnification.

In a panic, he grabbed the glasses she had showed him earlier and put them on. Yet again, his eyes enlarged by the thick glasses as Liz pouted a little. Voltar, having been so bored, didn't even notice the fiasco… and had instead been playing with a rotating stand of sun glasses. Doom a little ways back in the store, having a small fight with an old lady over a pair of glasses.

"Ugh… don't do that!" Frogg shouted, preferring he had anything on his face then nothing at all. "Those are my prized possession! Are they okay Red; please tell me they're okay?" he begged, his eyes getting a little watery at the thought that they were broken.

"They're A OK… ah, well the strap is torn, but the goggles are perfectly fine." He smiled, showing the goggles to Frogg to let him confirm this.

Adjusting the glasses with his claws, he bent closer to them to see the damage, and sighed with relief as he turned back to Liz. Now angry with Frogg again, and looking crossed with him. He laughed a little, his mouth going into an open frown as he felt her grab his ear and drag him off. Red winced at the sight, calling for Doom to follow. But not before he pulled out the little old lady he swallowed. Whom was too shocked to even say a further word about all of this.

"Alright, now I should tell you that those metal… whatever they are, on you won't exactly get that many guys…" she mumbled, somewhat letting go of Dr. Frogg's ear to let him walk normally. "I can deal with that chin… powder and such, but the claws. Well, I don't know how you're going to deal with that!" she stated, leading them to a makeup store. Greeted by the powerful stench of perfume that overwhelmed their noses.

"Ewww, can we hurry please" Voltar asked, having pinched a part of his mask to try and clog the scent. His voice a little nasally from the attempt to block the smell out.

"Ugh! You are so impatient! You are just the worst! I have lots of patience… now hurry up! I don't got all day!" she demanded, not realizing the irony in that statement.

They finally came to a counter that had a variety of make up. Liz looking back and forth between Dr. Frogg, and the different shades and colors of the make up before her.

"First a little of this!" she stated, grabbing some lipstick and putting it on his face. "Than a little of that!" she tossed the lipstick aside and went for some blush. "And a lot of that!" she stated, going back and forth between all sorts of products. They stood back a little, realizing that Dr. Frogg did have a logical reason to be scared of her. Her scream was just awful, and she was straight mad when she applied make up to others.

After a great deal of adding all sorts of make up; which Voltar and Red feared would be too much and make Dr. Frogg look silly, she was done. Adding one more, fine touch before no longer grabbing more products. She stood back, putting her hands into a frame as she looked at him closely.

"Guys, I think I've done it!" she cheered, walking past Frogg and pushing them back. "May I, the fashionable Elizabeth Sergeant, present to you the new and improved Frogg!" she smiled, and with that Dr. Frogg whirled around.

They assumed it would be bad, but for a second; and only a second, nothing more and nothing less, Voltar thought he had found the girl of his dreams. Before remembering that this was Dr. Frogg, dressed up as a girl. He was no model, but if one was there; they would have to admit. He could really pass off for the basic girl. His metal chin was gone, or, hidden behind a great deal of make up. And, rather then the over done blush Voltar and Red attempted at home; there was a light powder affect on his face. She also seemed to have done a good job adding eye lashes, though certainly they were fake. Indeed, he could pass off for a female twin version of himself, and if Voltar nearly fell in love with him, though remembering this was Dr. Frogg. Than maybe Skullossus would, too.

"What… what is it?" Frogg asked, thinking it was that bad as he looked to a mirror. He stared at himself, getting a good look as he awed at the reflection. "Wow… you did good. For a second, I think I fell in love with myself" he laughed, rather amazed than embarrassed. Though, he had more or less gone through that embarrassment faze, and had nothing to exactly feel embarrassed about. One could say he had no more dignity about dressing as a woman… though he did not like it at all.

"Of course I did; though you better hope the guy you are drying to date doesn't mind metallic claws. Now… the payment?" she asked, crossing her arms and looking at Voltar. For a moment, he was still too busy being amazed at the sight of the newly redone Frogg. But then "payment" had finally slipped through his ears and to his brain, and he right away no longer held that amazed and somewhat happy look. With a sigh, he took out the wad of cash he had shown earlier; and with a quick snap it was soon in Liz's hands. She counted the money, smiling as she began to walk off.

"Now then men… and woman" he spoke, getting a frown on Dr. Frogg's face from his joke. "Tomorrow we shall begin… the date!" he shouted, Dr. Frogg tapping him on the shoulder

"Uh, Voltar… I can't stay dressed up like this forever!" he shouted, reminding him that he would HAVE to change, and then what?

"Hmm, good point. Well, we'll start the date now!" he shouted, pointing to the sky and catching a few eyes on him. "Does anyone have Skullossus' number?" Voltar asked, looking at the three as neither one knew the number. "Huh… worthless stupid… than to the phone book! Then, the DATE!!" he cackled, and with that they were off.

* * *

"Oh, that sounded funny!" Red replied, clapping his hands at the attempt to make Dr. Frogg's voice more girlish.

"Darn it, Frogg, it should be girly. Not creepy!" he replied, Dr. Frogg rolling his eyes.

"Well, I'll just tell my voice to be more girly… oh wait… I CAN'T!" he shouted, annoyed with Voltar's shouts at him.

"Well... what if you loosed the accent?" Red suggested, getting quite the look from everyone.

"Uh, I can't! DUH!?" Dr. Frogg snapped, Red flinching as he frowned.

"You don't have to be mean about it…" Red replied, a little hurt by the duh.

"Sorry… all of this thought of trying to trick Skullossus is really getting to me… I mean, what if it doesn't work Voltar? Imagine how angry he'll be!" he shouted, shaking at the idea of all of this falling through.

"It'll work Frogg, trust me. Now… try again!" he snapped, as Dr. Frogg cleared his throat.

"How's this?" he asked, his voice up quite a few octaves. Voltar tapped his chin, thinking about this as they began to arrive to the Neighborhood Park. One could easily see Skullossus near by, on a bench waiting for them to arrive. In his hands was a compilation of flowers, held in a colorful cone of paper.

"Voltar… we're here. What should we do?" Red whispered, Dr. Frogg shaking with fear at the thought of what they were about to do.

"Well, we go! That's what we're going to do!" he replied, also in whisper. And, with the needed force from Red, Dr. Frogg was pushed towards Skullossus. As they drew closer, he finally began to notice them, looking closely as he seemed to look around them.

"Hello Skullossus" Voltar spoke. "Dr. Frogg has other business to do today, so we brought… um…"

"Froggetta" Red stated.

"Yes! Froggetta with us without Dr. Frogg." Voltar explained, rather proud of Red to have already thought of a name. Though it was very stupid, and far too close to Dr. Frogg's original name.

"Froggetta, hmm? Well, where is she?" he asked, Red realizing that Dr. Frogg had been able to hide behind him before Skullossus even saw them.

"Oh… she's very shy. Come on Froggetta, say hi to Skullossus" Voltar spoke, a hint of aggravation was in his voice, hidden by an attempt to sound nice. Red, carefully moving out of the way showed Frogg to Skullossus. Quickly patting his back to set Dr. Frogg standing straight, as he had been slouching again.

Skullossus was silent a moment, staring at Dr. Frogg… or Froggetta, with amazement and shock. At first, Dr. Frogg assumed it was already too late, and all of it failed. And as Skullossus jumped up with a great deal of speed and force, he assumed this was the end.

"Oh, you are far more beautiful than what Voltar said you were! I… I am at a loss for words, Froggetta" Skullossus bowed, on his knees and holding one of "Froggetta's" clawed hands.

He was silent, actually surprised to see that it had worked. The mighty Skullossus had been fooled to think that Dr. Frogg was a girl. Voltar somewhat stepped on Frogg's foot, giving him a glare that meant to say something.

"Oh… well, thank you, Skullossus. My, you have… um, strong arms. Do you wait lift?" he asked… his false, high pitched voice not faltering once.

"Why, yes I do. I am glad to see you notice, Froggetta" Skullossus spoke, carefully handing the flowers to "her".

"Oh, thank you Skullossus. These are very pretty" he went on, somewhat easing up. But only a little.

"Not as beautiful as you" he replied, actually getting Froggetta to blush a little.

"Well, Red and I must be off. You two enjoy your… date" he spoke, walking off as the two nearly bursted into laughter. The idea of seeing Skullossus in love with Dr. Frogg was priceless, a once in a life time gag for them.

"Yes, we should." Replied Skullossus, and hooking his arm with Froggetta's, walked off to his own vehicles.

* * *

Voltar had insisted they follow, but Red had for once taken charge and took Voltar home by force. He felt it was only fair to Skullossus that he have a fun time without those two spying. And while it bothered Voltar greatly, the prospect of getting on The Evil Interview starring Evil Stevens made it a little easier for Voltar to wait for Dr. Frogg to return. The sky began to grow darker, the sun sinking on the horizon. And while Voltar was starting to grow edgy again, Dr. Frogg had finally begun to return home. In his hands were the flowers that Skullossus had given him earlier; Dr. Frogg in a good mood and, from the looks of it, nothing bad seemed to happen. He looked just the same as he did when they dropped him off with Skullossus. This meant that, likely, it had worked. And if it didn't… well, that just can't be possible, now can it?

"So! How did it go? Did he figure it out!? You better not had screwed this up, Frogg! Or I'll-"

"Nothing happened! We just went to the movies, went to Villaynes for dinner and then he drove me home. Seriously Voltar, do I look dead to you?" he asked, pointing out that if it had failed; he wouldn't be here. And likely, neither would they.

"Oh, what movie did you see!?" Red asked, wondering if it had seen the new release of Nimron the Dark One – Return of Nimron.

"Well Return of Nimron, of course" Dr. Frogg said, waving a hand in front of him as another went on his hip. "I would tell you about it but, I don't really want to ruin it for you. It's really good though, lots of action and blood" he cackled lightly, enjoying the thought of blood as his evil side clicked in again.

"Who cares!? So, did he say if we were going to be on the show or not!?" he demanded, Dr. Frogg getting testy with his shouting.

"I don't know; he didn't tell me. Ask him tomorrow or something." Dr. Frogg stated, glaring a little at Voltar.

"What do you mean he didn't tell you!? You were supposed to figure that out!" he snapped.

"No, I was supposed to be his date as a deal to get you onto the show. You figure out if he says yes or not… I really don't care about getting on or not" Dr. Frogg stated, taking the flowers into the kitchen to put them into a glass.

"Don't care!? What is wrong with you Dr. Frogg! This is the utmost importance; the League of Super Evil must get onto that show! No matter what!" Voltar cried out. "So next time, try to figure out if he said yes or no! We have to know, do you understand!?" he demanded.

"Get off my back!" Frogg snapped. "You ask him! I'm going to my room!" he replied, stomping off to his lab.

"Ah… uh… err… you get back here you! Don't walk away when I'm talking to you, Frogg!" he snapped, following him a little.

"You don't know anything about me! I hate you! Wah haaaa!!!" crying loudly, Frogg ran off to his room. Slamming the door on Voltar, who stood there. Arms crossed.

"Oh… Frogg looks upset." Red stated openly. Voltar silent a moment.

"Frogg is talking this way too seriously…" he mumbled, a little freaked at how he reacted.

* * *

After a good time spent trying to muster up some bravery, Voltar was able to call Skullossus. And, as they hoped; he had stuck to his deal and invited them to the show. All of them… as well as Froggetta. At first, they were willing to say "of course!". But then, as they thought about the answer they gave, they realized there was a problem. Dr. Frogg had changed back to his normal clothes… and no one knew how to dress him up the way Liz did. So, it became a new form of dilemma, which also meant a second visit to Liz. Luckily, they knew where Liz would be, and so arriving to the mall about three hours earlier; found Liz trying to decide what pair of shoes she may want. Walking over to her cautiously, she looked up to see them. Glaring a little, but not as much as she had with their second meet.

"Huh… let me guess; you want my help again?" she asked, crossing her arms and leaning her weight more onto one of her legs.

"Yes… you see; Frogg here needs to get dressed up again… and though we have all the clothing… we… don't know how to do the make up or the hair" Voltar mumbled, embarrassed to have been asking for help a second time.

"Huh… well okay, come with me. But you're gonna pay me again. I just don't waste my time for fre-"

"No, you need to come WITH us," Dr. Frogg stated, "you see, well; it's hard to explain, but what it is, is that I need to be there as myself… and my "girly" self too. I have a plan… but that involves you being there, ready to do my hair and make up again" Frogg spoke, his claws somewhat put together to lightly pray that Liz would help.

She stood there, silent. The edginess in the threesome grew as the time went by; and it worried them greatly if she was to say no.

"Well… okay; but you're gonna have to quintuple the pay" she explained, Voltar nearly saying yes. But Dr. Frogg, realizing that Voltar was using HIS money to pay Liz, caught his mouth just in time. Turning him around to talk to him in private.

"Voltar! I don't have that kind of money… you wasted it all on the makeover yesterday!" he shouted, angrily. "And I don't want to get into debt!" he added.

"Then what should I pay her, Frogg? It's not as though she'll take anything else as pay…"

"Oh, I can find something else" Liz interrupted, walking over to them. "You know the XGL Prototype Battle Armor? If you still have it, I want it back. Oh man, if I brought it back to daddy, he'd be so thankful that I could get money again. " she cheered a little, a sly look on her face.

"Yeah, only an idiot would throw that away" Frogg stated, looking at her as Voltar slouched at the news.

"Oh no… oh no I am not giving her the XGL Battle Armor" Voltar growled, somewhat wanting to keep it for reasons unknown. Likely because he had it… and that was it really.

"But Voltar, we have to" Red begged.

"Besides… I copied the schematics… I can always build us one… maybe an even better one… mwa ha ha- Ah ha ha- AH HA HA HA-"

"Don't evil laugh. So, is it a deal?" she asked.

"Er… fine! It's a deal" he grumbled, a small cheer came from Liz as she took her purse and began to follow them.

Arriving to the studio right on time; they had one last meet before the show began.

"Okay; here is how the plan is going to go. Voltar, Red, Doom and I are going to go onto the show; we're going to tell Skullossus that "Froggetta" won't be here for a bit due to some girl friend troubles. As the show starts for a bit, and the time passes by I'll finally get up and say I'll look for her. Now in the back, I'll get changed and Liz, who will be hiding to wait for me to go back, will help me with my hair and make up. Then, I'll come back on; saying that "I" had just arrived and that I didn't come upon Dr. Frogg. From there… we just do the show, and after a while "Froggetta" will get a call saying that she has to go back to… the homeland!" he laughed a little, somewhat getting into this a little too much. "Where she will never return… there by getting me out of a relationship… and out of wearing a bra…" he mumbled a little, glaring at the group a moment as they snickered.

"Sounds easy… oh, here he comes!" Liz replied, and ran off quickly to hide.

"So… where's Froggetta?" he asked, holding something behind his back.

"She's gonna be a little late, but don't worry! She'll come…" he spoke, his claws tapping against each other.

"Good, good. Because… well… I want to give her something" he spoke, looking back and forth as he leaned in. Pulling out from behind his back was a little black box, flipping it open to show it was a ring. "I know this is early but… I just love her so much!" he spoke, slamming a fist to his chest a little.

Dr. Frogg stood there with shock and amazement. Red has put his hands together and leaned them against a check. Giving soft aws at the compassion Skullossus had. Doom had gone into a near endless fit of laughter, as Voltar swayed a bit, nearly fainting before containing himself.

"Um… Skullossus maybe you shouldn't…"

"Get ready everybody, we start in twenty seconds!" Guy called, walking around as a stage manager to notify them all to be in place. "Oh, and avoid that fuse box! We're trying to work some glitches out for another show!" he added, pointing to the open, somewhat buzzing fuse box.

"Alright then, as promised you will be on the show. Just wait for my que" he stated, as he walked off. Voltar tried to grab him, but missed.

"Abort! Abort! We're doomed!" Frogg near screamed, running around a little.

"No, no we can find a solution…" Voltar mumbled, trying to think of something, anything to avoid the up coming event to occur. "Just… find a solution Frogg! But whatever you do, don't go all… weird, like last time." Voltar spoke, reminding Frogg of how he reacted the day earlier, after returning home from the date.

"Oh… yeah, sorry. It's just… when you act like a girl for so long… you really get into it" he replied, calming a little when his mind was off the idea of being proposed to Skullossus.

"In three… two… one!" and the show began.

_**And now; it's time fo~r **__**The Evil Interview**__**! Starring the one and only, Evi~l Stevens!**_

Looking at the small television they had in the back, L.O.S.E. could see that there really was a live audience… though there was nothing to really disprove it. Heck, he even sometimes took questions from the audience, and the camera would turn to that member in the audience. They watched as Evil Stevens welcomed everyone, smiling his usual, easy going smile as he sat down and the clapping calmed. They stared and waited with anticipation as he talked about this being the second interview with Skullossus, and of how they would wonder if Skullossus solved his "dating" problem.

"And here he is again, Skullossus!" he cried out, and walking from behind the curtains stood Skullossus. Waving to everyone as he, momentarily did a pose before sitting. "So, how are you this time? Not lonely I hope?" Evil Stevens asked.

"Oh no, not this time. I, The Mighty Skullossus, have a date at last!" he cried out triumphantly.

"Really, well that's great! I guess all it takes is to show your loneliness to the world" Evil Stevens spoke, laughing a little as Skullossus did too.

"Well, to be truthful. It wasn't my… embarrassing interview from last week" Skullossus spoke. "In truth, it was four guys that came to me, saying they would get me a date. And if it wasn't for them, well, I wouldn't be in such a good, or should I say evil mood today." He spoke, somewhat making a joke while actually wanting to avoid sounding like a good guy. "And so, as a form of thanks; I've invited them here today to join my interview, come on out!" he waved. The four arriving as Voltar waved very enthusiastically.

Of course, the audience was clapping but not exactly the way they would to Skullossus. If it wasn't for the board that stated what they should do at times, there would likely be no standing innovations. Well, maybe from the Cougar; since these were the people who caught her but… that might have actually caused some problems. The audience viewing them as heroes and such.

"Thanks Skullossus, it wasn't all too hard" he stated, sitting down on the long couch as Red and Dr. Frogg sat beside him. Doom was on the ground, sitting and just looking around.

"So, you are the guys who got Skullossus a date? How did you do it?" Evil Stevens questioned, the camera zooming in on them.

"Oh, well, you see… she is… Dr. Frogg's favorite cousin," he stated, pointing to Frogg, "Froggetta, and she was visiting from their home country and was staying with us. So, when heard he needed a date and Froggetta into the evil overlord type, we decided to see if she would want to date him. Well, it took a while. She is quite shy, but finally she said yes. And well, from there it must have hit off" Voltar spoke, crossing a leg over the other and trying to take this at a serious, high class approach.

"That sounds great… so Dr. Frogg, you aren't angry or anything? She is your cousin, and it seems that you two might be close?" Evil Stevens asked, looking to Dr. Frogg who was tapping his claws together.

"Huh, oh… ugh, no. I'm not angry, I'm happy for, uh, Froggetta. I really glad that she found a date" he explained, sort of monotone like. It could have likely been because he was edgy, and that usually made him sound a little fake.

"Well that's good, because I want to give her something… where is she, anyways?" Skullossus asked, looking around to see if maybe she was in the audience.

"Oh, she should be here by now. Maybe Dr. Frogg should go look for her. This is a big place, and it's likely she might have gotten lost a little" Voltar spoke, smoothly as he snapped his fingers to send Dr. Frogg away. With a nod, he got up and left. Going to the back to get his make up done.

After a while, and a quick check to be certain there was no flaws; Dr. Frogg or… Froggetta to be more exact, walked back on. Waving to the audience that clapped as Skullossus smiled.

"Ah! Froggetta! Did you find the place easy?" he asked, hugging Froggetta in a tight grip.

"Yeah… it was easy finding the building but… this is such a big place…" Frogg spoke, his high pitched voice a little strained from Skullossus' hug.

"Hmm… wonder where Dr. Frogg went? Oh well… so you are the infamous Froggetta. Well then, might I ask you a question or two?" Evil Stevens asked.

"Oh, sure. Go ahead." Froggetta stated, sitting down on the couch as he… or she, awaited the questions to begin.

"Okay, first one. How do you feel about Skullossus?" he asked, the audience, Skullossus, Evil Stevens and even Voltar and the others leaned in to get the answer.

"Oh, well… he's wonderful! He's exactly the type of man I wanted!" Froggetta answered, putting "her" claws together and leaning on them a little.

The audience gave a soft aw at this as Evil Stevens smiled a little bigger.

"Alright, and the second question. What's it like here in Metrotown?" he asked, this time the audience a little more laid back.

"Oh, it's great! Bigger then where I come from!" Froggetta answered. "I might never want to leave… or at least visit a lot!" he added, correcting "herself" when Voltar looked to "her" with a form of glare. Reminding Frogg that the plan was to say that Froggetta couldn't stay in this country.

"Well that's good, because… um… I have a question to ask." He stated, standing up and going on one knee before Froggetta. "I know this is far too early, but I just love you so much! And the thought that you might have to leave to your home country… or the fact that I could get destroyed or in trouble… well… will you marry me, Froggetta?" he asked, a wave of sudden gasps from the audience and even the host.

"Oh my! Well, I don't know what to say!" Dr. Frogg spoke, once again accidentally getting too much into the role.

Voltar could see that Dr. Frogg had accidentally gotten into the role, and in fear that Froggetta would say yes, had to think fast. He looked into the audience, trying to find something, anything to stop this. And then he saw it, a small, pet kitten that someone had brought with them. And, looking too Doomageddon, knew what to do.

"Doomageddon, look! A cat!" Voltar stated, the audience to busy with Froggetta and Skullossus to care about what Voltar said. Doom, looking to where he pointed, saw the animal and leaning back, rushed forwards. The audience screamed at the sight of Doom rushing to them as the cat ran off, all about until finally it landed on the stage. Where it ran right onto Froggetta.

"Ah! Oh, it's a cat…" he mumbled, keeping his voice at a high pitch. However, turning his head a little, he saw Doomageddon running all the way towards him. Snarling with hunger, as Froggetta put "her" hands in front of "her". "Doomageddon, NO!" he shouted, before being plowed. Doom had missed the cat, instead grabbing Dr. Frogg and, feeling that he was enough, ran off with him. Skullossus, Red Menace and Voltar chasing behind.

He had been too fast, though, and had climbed the rafters unspotted. Liz just stood there, watching from her hiding spot. Voltar momentarily spotted her peeping out, and silently signaled her to hide as no one noticed her yet. They looked around on the ground, not looking up a Doomageddon, who luckily for Frogg, spat him out. He laid there a moment, groaning as he looked to see that his clothes were gone. As was the make up, and his hair nearly all ruined.

"Next time, Red is going to dress up as the girl…" he mumbled, sitting up as he looked around.

He could see everyone below looking for him, and tensing a moment, thought deep and hard on what to do next. Silently, he gave a psst sound, doing this as quiet but as loud as he could to get Voltar or Red's attention. And luckily, Voltar heard. Without Skullossus hearing it. He looked up, seeing Dr. Frogg near naked but for his underwear, and not in the mood to laugh, didn't need to hear Frogg say anything to understand what he meant.

"Um, I think Doomageddon went that way!" Voltar shouted, pointing in another direction as Skullossus and Red ran off. With them gone, Dr. Frogg could finally get down. Falling to the ground with a thud and a groan as Liz somewhat laughed at how he only had underwear on. Though when she saw he was glasses and goggle less, her laughing slowed and she once again was in aw.

"Hurry up and get dressed, Frogg!" Voltar stated, pushing Dr. Frogg to where his clothes were. And, quickly changing, looked just like his old self. Well, at least for everything but his hair. Still wet and somewhat wavy. "And spike your hair, too! It looks too close to what "Froggetta" had… he'll recognize you!" he snapped.

"Um… Voltar. My hair doesn't really naturally do that… and that's usually because-" moving forwards to pace a little, he tripped over a wire. Hitting the open fuse box, as electricity coursed through him. He did not need to give an answer; for he was just about to say that it was his constant electrocution that caused his hair to stick up.

Doomageddon hopped down from above, landing on Frogg and breaking the link between his metallic hand and the open fuse box. He lay there, wincing as Skullossus and Red returned.

"There he is!" Skullossus snapped, pointing to Doomageddon.

"Look, Dr. Frogg caught him!" Red smiled, either playing along with this lie very well, or actually taking it seriously.

"Uh… yeah…" Frogg barely cheered, waving a hand as it fell back down.

"So… where is she!?" Skullossus asked, Doom getting off Frogg as the four stood together. Voltar looked about, trying to find an answer. However, oddly enough Liz was the one to save them. Simply grabbing a vest left on a table to try and pass off as a worker.

"Oh, it's horrible!" she spoke, giving a somewhat girlish, sad puppy face. "It just ate her whole… she's gone!" she spoke, placing a hand on Skullossus' arm as the others nodded in unison.

"What… gone… augh ha ha ha!" he wailed, falling to the ground. "FROGGETTA!" he cried out, the others staring at him with some confusion.

"Um… do we still get to finish the show?" Voltar asked, Red somewhat crying a little as Frogg shook his head.

* * *

In over a week, of course after the show and the returning of the XGL Prototype Battle Armor to Liz, Voltar and the others had "somewhat" been popular. The kids in the neighborhood were amazed with Voltar, and actually followed him around as worshippers for a bit. Though, it was only two days before they grew bored with him. And the extra five days were of Voltar getting free pizza WITHOUT having to go through the ordeal of slowing the pizza guy, and a few other things that soon ended quickly. And in the period of two weeks; not including the time of fame, a movie of Skullossus and his "love" was made. They watched with anticipation as it began to play on TV.

"Oh man! I heard that we're, that's right WE, are in the movie!" Voltar screeched, excited to see who would play him. The opening began, playing through as it finally came to the scene where Skullossus was given the chance to get a date through a deal with L.O.S.E. "Aw! Verne J. Troyer!? That's an insult to the powerful Voltar!" Voltar shouted, angry that they choose a short actor to play him rather than one that was tall. Though Voltar had to admit, he was a fan of Verne and his work.

"Jim Carry? He's my favorite!" Dr. Frogg clapped, somewhat glad to be played by him.

"Who's that, Voltar!" Red asked, hopping up and down as he had no idea who Verne or Jim was.

"Ah, that's Rupert Grint… why'd they choose him?" Dr. Frogg asked, feeling that he was a little short and thin to be Red Menace.

"Likely because they both have red hair… now shut up!" he snapped, as Dr. Frogg quieted down to watch the movie.

Playing on for quite some time, it finally began to close in on the end. Voltar was busy watching scenes with him in it, complaining at times of how Dr. Frogg or Red or someone else had more "screen time" than him. Though, neither Voltar nor all of L.O.S.E. were main characters. Finally, the movie was at the end. Skullossus, or to be exact the actor playing Skullossus, fell to the ground. Raising his arms in the air and crying out Froggetta as the camera zoomed out. By now, Voltar was bored with the movie now that he wasn't in it anymore. Red enjoying what was left of it by eating some popcorn. But Dr. Frogg was a little different. Likely having some of "Froggetta" left in him, he cried a little. Sniffing as he silently said:

"Good bye, Skullossus" before the credits came. Still crying, Red turned to Frogg.

"Aw, you're crying. Is it because the movie was sad?" Red asked, sympathetically.

"No…" he sniffed, "I'm crying because I'm never going to get such good hair ever again." He stated, calming down.

"No, no I think you actually felt something for him!" Voltar laughed, Red realizing this as well and laughing a little.

"NO! I felt nothing for him, I really did like that hair and now I'll never get it back!" he replied, trying to defend himself.

"Liar, liar, pants on fire!" Voltar mocked, Doom snickering as Dr. Frogg continued to cry out no.

"Frogg and Skullossus, sitting in a tree! K I S S I N G!" sang Red, who was soon joined in by Voltar too. "First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage!" they sang, laughing very hard as Frogg looked away, arms crossed and pouting.

"Hay Voltar… how would Frogg and Skullossus have a kid?" Red asked suddenly.

"Ew! Red, that's gross!" Voltar snapped, not too dumb to not know where babies came from… well, sort of. It was hard to tell what Voltar knew.

As the two fought, Dr. Frogg just sat there. Sighing heavily as he felt that this talk of him and Skullossus between Red and Voltar was going to last forever, unlike their week of fame.

* * *

**The first short is complete! YAY!!! And for some… odd… reason, it is longer than the first, actual chapter of the story. DAMN IT! Don't worry, the next chapter WILL BE the story itself… this is to hold all of you for now as I try to plan out the next chapter.**


	3. Practice makes Perfect

**Hello peoples of the internet! This is the second chapter to Evil needs a Boost. We all know about what happened with Frogg earlier… here's what happens next!**

**

* * *

  
**

"Alright, here's the plan. I'll sneak behind here, and wait for you two to go here. Frogg, I want you placed right on top of here, to be ready to grab the book" Voltar ordered, pointing to a spot on their map of the library.

Over the period of a month, Voltar had finally stopped taking Dr. Frogg out on missions and made them ever so often. Seeing as Dr. Frogg promised to try and go on the missions Voltar planned as long as he had time to be in his lab as well. And, in the end, it worked out much better. Though having to go into whispers in order to avoid the others from hearing his recordings; he had been able to get the majority of the two serums complete. Now, rather than do it to himself, waited to find the perfect test subject. His Luck Helmet was no worry, and the only result he could get from it was electrocution. But serums… those were a whole other thing, stuff that got into your body and could really mess you up. And Dr. Frogg was not going to take that chance on himself less he know they were perfected. But at this time, he had to focus his mind on taking the book… the one that seemed to explain how to build a fence. Since… for a third time, Doomageddon broke Steve's fence and they either had to rebuild it… or loose their lair. And sadly, their only way to successfully build a nice looking fence was in the hands of an old, little lady. Just passing the time by reading. Voltar did expect Dr. Frogg to know how to build one but… if Steve wanted a fancy, high tech fence; he would have asked for one, right? And Dr. Frogg was never good with basic wood.

"Um, Voltar." Dr. Frogg spoke, looking to his leader with quite the bored and rather annoyed expression. "Why don't we just ask her? It's not as though she won't say no" Dr. Frogg stated, crossing his arms and awaiting the reply. Of course, a part of his brain said it was going to be pointless suggesting the easier method; and he wondered if there was even a point to try and ask.

"Frogg, will you just stay quiet!? Okay, now once Frogg is up here, ready to use his extendo-claws on the book; you, Red, go here and distract the old bag. Doom… you, well… you go and help Red." he spoke, really not finding much use for Doomageddon.

"But, uh, what are you going to do Voltar?" Red asked; wondering what he would do as Red and Doom did distractions and Dr. Frogg grabbing the book.

"Me? Well, I'll secure the exit." In other words, nothing. "So, once we get the book; we can _book_ it as soon as possible!" he laughed a little to his awful pun, rubbing his hands together. Yet again, Dr. Frogg found himself placing a hand on his face, shaking his head in irritation. "Men; move out!" he shouted, a shush from a nearby reader in reply as they were off.

As said; Dr. Frogg climbed all the way up to the top of one of the bookshelves. Greatly scared, as the Metrotown Library had very, very tall bookshelves. And so, he had to stop constantly to try and keep his grip. Dr. Frogg, though lucky, was lucky as in the little things that were important; not lucky enough to defy all natural physics. He could still get hurt. He sighed as he finally got to the top, hunching over as he positioned himself. He could see all of them from here, Voltar at his position, waiting for Frogg to give him the go. Placing the headset on, he adjusted it a little; making sure he could hear everything and speak into it.

"Okay, ready to go, Voltar" he spoke, as Voltar gave the thumbs up to Red. With that, he was off. Tapping the old lady as she looked up.

He waited as patiently as possible, watching Red work hard to get the old lady away. And, when it seemed she was being a little stubborn, Doom came in. Now starting to pull this "cute puppy" act, as the old lady seemed to fall for it. Blind as a bat, thought Dr. Frogg; as most people would have been grossed out by the pan-dimensional hellhound. Finally, she let go of the book, and that was the chance he had. Leaning his arm back, and nearly falling off, he launched it forwards. The claw, as expected hitting the book. And with that, he pulled it back. Successfully obtaining the book.

"Mission accomplished, men! Retreat to base now!" Voltar ordered through Frogg's head set, and with a nod he turned to get down. A dilemma… as he realized he was very high up and didn't have an escape route down.

"Uh, Voltar… we got a problem" he stated, his legs dangling over the side. "We didn't think of how I'd get down… did we?" he asked Voltar, raising a brow to the answer Voltar would give.

"Ugh… no… RED! Go get Dr. Frogg!" he demanded, "and be snappy about it, too!" he added in quickly.

Looking down, he could see Red running about below him. Stopping at what he felt was a good position as his arms were opened out. Back then, when Dr. Frogg was unlucky, he'd state right then and there that he had a bad feeling about this. And so, jumping off would discover to his horrible luck that Red was at least sixty centimeters off the target. Thereby having Dr. Frogg hit the ground with a painful thud. Though, he'd likely not break a bone. Having practically grown tolerant to all sorts of accidents. This time, though, Frogg had a feeling it wouldn't end up like that. And simply saying "here we go", slide off and fell. A small thud in Red's arms as he was put to the ground.

"Phew… for a second, I was certain I was off target!" Red chirped, a little relieved to see Dr. Frogg not falling to yet another, painful moment.

"That's because I'm lucky now, Red. Back then, I'd have fallen flat on my face. But now… no more electrocutions or blows to the head!" he nearly screamed, a librarian or local reader shushing him as he lowered his arms and calmed.

"Uh… hello! Escaping!?" Voltar screamed in their headsets; and remembering their pathetic mission, ran off rapidly to the exit.

After a check, and a quick scan… plus a twenty dollar pay for Red Menace's overdue book, they were off. Into the V-Mobile as Voltar began to laugh with joy. Dr. Frogg snarling angrily at how Voltar was so happy about all of this when it seemed quite pointless. Red noticed this. He had been noticing this alot, to be exact. It was becoming common for Red to see Dr. Frogg, angry and having a look that said he wanted to beat the hell out of Voltar. But he never exactly knew why. He knew that Dr. Frogg was a little more… insane, on the thought of evil and such. And he knew that in truth, Dr. Frogg did have the brains to be a good villain. But… he didn't know, it was just something new to Frogg. A sudden change, really. But mainly, it was because Red could not see what Frogg saw. Because he, too, thought like that of Voltar. Assuming that Voltar's style of childish evil really WAS evil, though Dr. Frogg knew the truth. And as long as he could not see the link between Voltar's idiot plans, and Frogg's great intelligence being wasted on these plans; than there was no way for him to put two and two together.

Dr. Frogg calmed eventually as Voltar, who was talking on and on about how great the plan was, relaxed and simply drove. Giving Dr. Frogg some rest of what was starting to become an annoying voice. Red, using this time slightly tapped Dr. Frogg on the shoulder. Turning, he looked to Red. Not needing to ask a question as he awaited his reply.

"Are you okay? I mean, you aren't angry or anything?" Red asked as quiet as he could to not worry Voltar. Wondering for a moment what could cause his anger. "I mean… if you're angry that Voltar didn't do your plan… than maybe next time he'll…"

"It wasn't the fact that he didn't listen to me" Dr. Frogg mumbled quietly to Red, giving him quite the chilling stare as he turned his attention back to staring off.

He sat there, stiff a moment as he leaned back. From there, he was silent throughout the entire trip. Voltar parking the car in their garage as Red Menace gave one more look to Dr. Frogg. Who hopped out of the car and was off to his room without a word or pause to look at everyone. Red Menace would never, likely, ever ask Dr. Frogg about how he felt ever again. That single stare that Dr. Frogg gave him… it was something that had sent chills upon chills through Red Menace. And all it took was that single stare to tell Red Menace to never ask about how Dr. Frogg felt… ever again. Slinking off with a form of fear and sadness in how his body moved, Voltar, whom for quite some time did not see their off moods, finally noticed when he asked Red Menace to get him some chips, and all he heard as a silent mumble of yes. Now, Voltar wasn't the type to care… but not hearing that willingness to do whatever he asked and that cheerful chirp in his voice… that can get an evil "overlord" worried that his lackey was no longer going to be his good, willing to help lackey.

"Red… what's up with you today?" he asked, walking over to the kitchen to see Red gloomily put the chips into the bowl.

"Oh Voltar… did you say or do something to Frogg today?" he asked, a bit of his cheer returning slowly to his voice.

"No, why do you ask?" Voltar questioned, becoming a little sly when he heard Frogg being mentioned. "If it's because he's being moody, forget it. Dr. Frogg is a bundle of moods… happy, sad… mentally nuts…" Voltar mumbled the last part, just to be careful that Dr. Frogg didn't walk into the room and hear this.

"Well, I mean recently he's been real mad. He gave me this look… it looked like this!" Red spoke, bending down and giving an attempt to show what Dr. Frogg looked like. He lowered the left side of his mouth, his eyelids somewhat half closed and his eyebrows arched. Of course, he seemed to be faking this, but he tried hard to give the real affect. Which, sadly wasn't enough to get Voltar worried. If he saw the face Dr. Frogg gave up front… maybe his reply would have been different.

"Ah, that's his usual angry face Red. Bet you he's mad that he didn't think of a way down, being a "genius" and all!" he laughed, making rabbit ears with his fingers and bending them to give a signal of quotation marks around the word Genius. A form of insult to Dr. Frogg and his intelligence.

"Don't say that, Voltar! I think Dr. Frogg is real bright! With all of his inventions, and ways to make plans easier! He's real smart Voltar, I know it!" Red spoke, defending Dr. Frogg but without the malice that one might have.

"Real bright? HA! He's as bright as a pitch, black, room!" he yelled, laughing quite hard. "I mean, his inventions ALWAYS blow up in his face, his plans are just stupid! I don't even know why I keep him!" Voltar mocked, laughing even harder. Though he likely kept him because he could NEVER do his own inventions. Though, he wouldn't admit this, guaranteed. He was a self-loving moron, after all.

Red frowned at him, not exactly happy with how Voltar acted and thought of Dr. Frogg. But his angry pout turned into a face of shock and sadness, as suddenly Voltar was violently hit in the head with a piece of metal chunk. Followed by the light stomps of Dr. Frogg, who had been standing there just as Voltar went on about how stupid Dr. Frogg was.

"What the… FROGG! You… little… RAH!" Voltar screamed, stomping angrily at what had happened. Red stared at him, frowning and somewhat curled close to himself.

"Just… ge… get out!" he snapped, and Red ran off.

* * *

"Frogg? Are you up here?" Red asked, climbing the ladder that had been left leaning against their roof. "Can I come up?" he asked, peeping up to see Dr. Frogg. His knees up and his arms crossed upon them. While his head leaned on his arms. It was rare… no, impossible to see Dr. Frogg like this. But recently, or so Red thought, he was acting different. And even though Voltar tended to assume that Dr. Frogg was just a bundle of moods, Red knew better. Where he lacked in evil and brains, Red made up for bronze and gut feelings. Gut feelings that were always right.

"Sure… it's a free roof" he stated, not once looking to Red as he sat down beside him.

"So… it seems you heard what Voltar said… sorry" he mumbled, getting into the same position as Dr. Frogg.

"Why are you sorry, you weren't the one who said all those things?" Dr. Frogg asked, looking to Red with a puzzled look.

"Well… yeah… but still, I… um…" Red sat a little straight up, pondering why he actually said sorry.

Getting his own quizzical look to Dr. Frogg's question, Frogg began to slowly burst into a giggle. Laughing, but not the form of laughter that was usually heard, being his evil cackle. It was as though something funny had happened, rather than his usual evil-laughter-due-to-a-brilliant-plan laugh. Red turned to Dr. Frogg with a smile, somewhat glad to see that he had cheered up. But soon, he started to wonder why Dr. Frogg was laughing. And soon gave Dr. Frogg this half smile, half I-don't-get-it grin. He calmed slowly, rubbing his eyes as he looked to Red with a smile.

"You know Red; your are too good to be evil," Dr. Frogg stated. "I… don't mean to question, but why ARE you part of the League of Super Evil.?" he asked, having never really asked Red Menace why he joined.

"Oh, well… I dunno. I just… found myself here, I guess. My parent's didn't want me to stay at the farm; they felt it was wasting my life I guess… so I was sent here. Then I found Voltar… and here I am." Red explained, smiling a little. "So… how did you end up here?" he asked.

Dr. Frogg was silent a moment, his morose mood returning as, for a moment, Red nearly regretted asking this as he remembered about how Dr. Frogg reacted to questioning his mood. And he didn't want to see that scary face again… or make Dr. Frogg feel sad, either. But then Frogg took a deep breath in, blew it out and finally spoke.

"Really… most other villains wouldn't hire me due to my… well, bad luck. But Voltar seemed willing, and while he was a little small to be my employer, I really didn't care at that time. I had gone all over Metrotown, and not one would take me in. It would go great at first, I'd show them an invention, and they'd easily understand how it could be used to rule the world. But then the machine would happen to break down, or what was meant to hit the target gets knocked off by something and hits my soon-to-be boss. And then, that's it. No one wants to hire an unlucky Doktor. But Voltar… well, I just thought he was more lenient than the others, willing to take me on and hope that maybe I'll get lucky or… something. But soon enough… I see the real reason…" that angry, frightening look to Dr. Frogg appeared, but this time Red didn't flinch back. Something told him that he was angry at himself more than Voltar or him. "I should have known that he was an idiot… I really should have! I mean, if the others wouldn't hire me because I was unlucky… why would I think that this guy, of all the villains out there, would be any where equal to them!?" he snapped loudly.

"Well… I mean, maybe you had a feeling or something…?" Red suggested, working hard to try and cheer up the sad Doktor.

"Well, when I first saw what sort of "evil" he could do, I assumed it was a start. Work your way up, bit by bit. But then as days passed, weeks, months, years!... I learn he's just a sham. A child playing bad guy…" he mumbled. "And in the end, I got caught up in that silly game…"

Red slowly patted Dr. Frogg's back, feeling a little sorry for him. Now that he thought about this real deep and real hard, Red could see where Dr. Frogg was coming from. Though Voltar differed from what Red thought, Red Menace knew that Dr. Frogg was smart, very smart. And, seeing as he wasn't really working for such a bright guy… though Red knew that Voltar certainly was smarter than him… though maybe not by much; he could understand how angry and held back one might feel if you were smarter than your employer. And, finally seeing this, Red could understand better how Dr. Frogg felt in the car… and the time he tried to be evil on his own, and the time when it was his birthday! Red had finally seen the light, and looking back on all their evil deeds; he could really, REALLY understand how Dr. Frogg felt. All these years… working for someone who wasn't as smart as you… there was more to this, of course. And in truth, it was more that Dr. Frogg was working for an idiot who didn't know evil rather than one that did… but still, it was enough for Red to see through Dr. Frogg's goggles for once. And, getting a serious face, began to make his way back to the ladder.

"Where are you going?" Frogg asked, a little surprised to see such a serious look on the childish Red Menace.

"Off to talk to Voltar… I think I know how you feel, Dr. Frogg. And though I'm not as smart as you are… well, gees. You shouldn't be treated like that at all!" Red spoke, near the ladder. But before he could get on, he was grabbed by Dr. Frogg. Who had a sort of calm smile on him.

"It's okay Red…" he spoke, looking left and right a moment before using a claw to signal him back. Thinking for a moment, Red decided to listen to Frogg and sat back beside him, seeing Dr. Frogg shift his head back and forth before calming and pulling him in closer. "I'm going to tell you of a plan I've been working on for a while… but you can't tell anyone. Not Doomageddon, and ESPECIALLY not Voltar" he explained. "Can I trust that you'll keep it a secret?" he asked. Red Menace nodded his head, his face going very neutral as he listened on. Though Frogg had felt that a while back Red couldn't be trusted… well, now it seemed that Red Menace knew how Frogg felt. And in some cases, it gave Dr. Frogg a good reason to see that Red had matured. Just enough to tell him his secret, and not have it leak out.

"Okay; you know about two months ago; I had all these moments of feeling sick or tired?" he whispered to Red, Red Menace replying with a nod. "Well I kind of… lied…" he spoke, the regret and knotting feeling in his stomach returning as he saw Red Menace's lips curl downwards at the edges of his mouth. "It was just… well; I didn't want anything to go wrong and at that time well… I'm sorry but… anyways; you know how I got lucky suddenly one day?" he went on, Red Menace no longer sad and smiling a little. "I became lucky with an invention I called the Luck Helmet" he stated, Red's lips curling into an O as he smiled.

"That sound so cool, Dr. Frogg. What does it do?" he asked, a stupid question as the title itself basically stated what the helmet does. However, Red wasn't bright, and though Dr. Frogg was sometimes impatient with dumb people. Red, well… he had fun telling him things. Made him feel smarter, plus Red was the basic stupid, not the extra, horribly annoying stupid that Voltar was.

"It gives anyone who wears it luck with the press of a button… or the opposite, no luck at all." he stated, going somewhat dramatic before calming a little.

"Wow! That is really cool, Dr. Frogg!" Red stated, smiling with glee at this invention.

"Oh, that's just the start. You see, I'm also working on another invention called the Brave Booster." He stated, a sly grin sliding on his face.

"Brave Booster? Sounds even cooler!" Red clapped, enjoying his time with Dr. Frogg. Red had to admit, he loved Dr. Frogg's inventions. Though Voltar was fun… he always wanted to do mean things, and at least with Dr. Frogg. Inventions could be evil… but not while you were working on them. So, in some cases he always felt evil… but not evil with Dr. Frogg. It was an odd thing, but it did make Red happier. Though he was even happier gardening and cooking and helping others.

"Yes… you see, it is a serum meant to stimulate the part of your brain that controls how you feel and react to certain things; and slowly enhance the things you are meant to fear to a point where you no longer fear it. I have it complete but I can't take the chance that it will destroy my personality or do worse damage. The least, worst thing to come to mind would be daily headaches or becoming void of emotion. But the worst thing I can think of is… well… I shouldn't say it…" Dr. Frogg spoke, rambling on at the end as the worst thing he could think of was becoming brain dead without ANY hope of returning to normal. But he couldn't tell Red… that would only add worry to him. Luckily though, Red had been far too confused to understand what Dr. Frogg meant in his explanation. And so, didn't question what the worst result would be to this serum.

"In other words," Dr. Frogg stated, seeing Red give him a face that asked him to explain it to him in simple words, "It makes some one who might be afraid of a lot of things, become less afraid and even become brave." He quickly explained, Red blowing out a breath of relief as he understood this time.

"Wow Dr. Frogg, you really are smart!" Red Menace laughed. "I don't know what Voltar is thinking…… well, we should go to bed. It's pretty late…" Red spoke, making his way to the ladder. Dr. Frogg following behind as he waited for Red to get onto the ground. "And don't worry, I won't tell anyone!" Red added, holding the ladder so Frogg wouldn't fall on the way down.

"Thanks Red" Dr. Frogg spoke. Having a great feeling that later, as he would make his way to being his own mastermind boss; Red Menace would be a wonderful Minion to have. Though a bit too good, he could easily work around this. Baby steps, he reminded himself; than you can begin to try and bring Red to your side.

* * *

The next day was a restless morning as Voltar decided that today; they were to go to the local pool. It greatly angered Dr. Frogg, as he had spent most of his night looking for his test subject, worms, being as they SUPPOSEDLY easy to get… but was fruitless. Wishing that Voltar would take his advice and at least add SOME grass to the lawn using fertilizer to make the ground healthy. But, no, there wasn't and consequently the worms didn't even want to stay and eat such unfertile, nutrient-less soil. So, not only was he a little annoyed that he'd have to go somewhere else soon and look like an idiot, digging for worms. But he was also quite tired and wanted to sleep in. But no, Voltar wouldn't allow it. Especially not after being hit in the head with a piece of metal… now, for some reason, he didn't trust Dr. Frogg. Feeling as he didn't want to end up having Frogg spy on him today like last night, though there was likely NOTHING Voltar could talk about that would interest the Doktor. Not even if he was talking about presents for him.

"Voltar… why don't you swim here, with OUR pool?" he asked, wondering why they even bought the darn thing if he wasn't going to use it.

"Well, it's because I don't feel like it! And my four weeks ban has expired!" Voltar shouted, giving a sinister, devious grin to him.

"You broke the pool, didn't you?" he asked, giving such a blank and uninterested face. As though he were saying "I don't even care anymore". And really, that was how he felt. He really, didn't care anymore what Voltar did.

"I… eh… don't you patronize me, Dr. Frogg!" Voltar snapped, assuming that Dr. Frogg was demeaning him.

"I wasn't demeaning you! Just stating the-"

"That's it! Dr. Frogg, you MUST swim today, understand!" Voltar ordered, getting such the worried look on Dr. Frogg.

Dr. Frogg hadn't exactly swum in a log time… not including those times where he has fallen into a pond or pool. But those were moments where he was floating, not moving. And the water was shallow. At the local pool, it was deep. And so, Dr. Frogg didn't exactly float for long. Not because he was heavy… if nothing he was the lightest of the group, even lighter than Voltar. At least, without his pincers and metal chin he was. With those, he was much heavier… but they were metal! A heavy metal, too… not too heavy of course, but one could see why he had that arch to his back. Not because he was that lazy or unfazed with his appearance, that was for certain. And though he could straighten himself up, it was a form of strain on him. That was just the start though, and sinking to the bottom of the pool was one of his few many worries. There was the fact that even if he could float, his claws stationed him wherever he was; keeping him from moving. He wasn't exactly a fan of being clothed topless and with shorts… and if he was never exactly happy to have JUST his goggles off, why would he want to where swimming trunks? Not only that, but the chlorine always rusted his claws and chin… and he just HATED that. No, for him this was punishment… and was actually one of the rare moments where Voltar really was being evil.

Off they went after they got everything ready… and after an hour search for Dr. Frogg's trunks. Which, he had put away in hopes to never bring out ever again. They arrived to the pool, Dr. Frogg unhappy and quite angry with Voltar as he was pushed off to the change room. He stood in the stall, looking at the mirror. He didn't hate how he looked but… it was just something about being unclothed. It made him feel… naked, revealed. And he hated that greatly… he was used to having his gadgets on him. The comfort of having some sort of small switch or device in his pockets made him always feel a little safer. And since he never really changed out of his clothes often… with his claws and such, he always felt weird to be topless. It was like being a new, whole other person for Dr. Frogg with his clothing off. He poked at himself, wondering if he was a little too out of shape. There was barely any fat on him, he didn't eat much with his pincers and all but… he wasn't getting any younger. And he was pretty weak… lifting his arms he tried to do what Red would do. Make an attempt to see his muscles. But all he saw was just loose skin, and he sighed. If he was going to be an overlord of the world one day, he really should work out more. Than, at least, he could live longer. He was still young, not in his early twenties but he was no oldie. But that didn't mean this indestructible man could last like that forever. How long would it be before being electrocuted could finally stop his heart?

"Hurry up, Dr. Frogg!" Voltar snapped, surprising Frogg a little as he slowly dragged himself from the change room. He looked to Voltar, tapping his tiny feet on the ground and looking to Frogg with anger. Still wearing that fully bodied, stripped bathing suit of his.

He had to admit… whenever he saw Voltar in a bathing suit; it always made him feel better about himself. He'd rather be a skinny, weakling than a pudgy, shorty. That, and be somewhat fashionable, too. Though he was never up to date in fashion, at least he wore clothing that basically most men wore. Heck, even Red Menace wore trunks… ones with flowers, keep in mind. But it was still better than the full bodied one Voltar wore. It sometimes gave question to Dr. Frogg on whether or not Voltar was young or old… the way he dressed suggested an old man but… he didn't seem to have that old look to him. But in truth, he didn't really want to know what age Voltar was. Young or old, he'd rather just leave Voltar being unknown to him. Taking a towel with him, he followed Voltar out onto the pool, looking to see many people playing. Already, Red was swimming about. Doomageddon playing shark and eating any pool toy a kid had without getting caught. Another shout from Voltar got Dr. Frogg moving, and placing his towel somewhere far from the pool, made his way to the shallow end. Red Menace, seeing the worried look on Frogg swam over to try and talk to him.

"If you want, I can try to distract him for you? I'm good with distractions" Red asked, watching Dr. Frogg very slowly edge his way into the pool.

"No… just wait…" he spoke, calming as he looked to Voltar. Slowly, he seemed to silently count down. Mumbling 10, 9, 8, and so forth as his lower body was in the pool. He had kept his head and hands as high above the water as possible, edging his way in slowly as he finally reached zero. Then he stopped, climbing out and only wet from mid-stomach down as he walked off.

"Won't Voltar be angry…?" Red asked, realizing what Frogg was doing.

"He's forgotten about me, Red. He's done this before… sort of. I just count to ten, and wait. See, he doesn't care if I swim or not" he added, proof as Voltar was even looking over to them and didn't say anything. If nothing, he was beckoning Red over to play with him or such. Not once demanding for Frogg to get back into the pool.

"Wow… well, see you later!" Red waved, and kicked off to see what Voltar wanted.

Frogg slowly walked over to his towel. Sitting down and observing those in the pool with quiet interest and a way to kill time. But then his eyes looked over to the fence, where he spotted a very, thin patch of grass over the fence and into the swimming area. He though deep and hard… wondering if it would be just enough to find a worm. The odds were very unlikely, but not impossible. And, seeing as that was better than sitting there, killing time, wandered over to the spot. Using a metal finger to nudge at the soft ground. He was very doubtful at this time, and barely did anything to find a worm. But luck was on his side, as he forgotten that moment. And with a few more nudges, he spotted a small, pink wriggling line that flinched a bit at his touch. He carefully moved the rest of the dirt off the body, find a long, thick worm that had decided to make this area its temporary home. He smiled to himself, he finally found his test subject. Carefully, and really he was working very hard to be careful, he picked up the worm. Making sure to not crush it and, inevitably, ruin his experiment. He had a hard time holding it though, without palms and all, and had to rush back to his towel. Placing the worm on the towel, and folding it as tight, and closed off as he could without killing it. Running off again to his clothes. It was odd how he would have taken the serum with him… but… well, he had to be careful. A recent recording from his newly put in security camera showed Voltar in his room. Looking for a movie, but he could have found his secret work. And that was something Dr. Frogg wanted to avoid all together.

He came out slowly, working hard to hide the needle as he inched his way to the blanket. There, without much as a blink from anyone, he turned his back. Even setting up an umbrella shortly after to block off his little… experiment. Unfolding the blanket, the worm was still there. Wiggling and trying to escape, though very slowly. And holding it down, he carefully worked to putting the needle in the fat worm. Finally getting it, and injecting only a small amount. He had to remember, too much and the subject would end up fearing nothing. This would end up killing their emotions and turning them into dull, emotionless beings. And Dr. Frogg didn't want to be emotionless. Including too much, and it could ruin his observation. He'd might assume it was too concentrated… even if it wasn't and due to too much being put into the worm. And what could be the perfect serum, could soon be altered into something useless and maybe even deadly. Pulling the needle away, he yet again folded the worm in the blanket. Hiding his needle back in his clothes and running back to watch the worm and the results.

A long, worse wait than watching the kids and his friends swim. All the worm did was wriggle at times, and stop. Wriggle at times, and stop. Once in a while, he had to put it back onto the blanket or have it escape and loose his test subject. And there were even times it just… laid there. Doing nothing before deciding to crawl about. He was really getting worried that it was a failure, and nothing was to happen. But the caws of a bird above grabbed his attention, and he remembered that a worm couldn't show it's bravery when just… doing worm things. He needed its natural predator… a bird. And so, he carried it out to the opening. Sitting a little ways away as he prayed the bird was hungry. This was a fat worm… easily noticeable if in the opening. And if this bird was hungry… well, this was the perfect meal. Circling a little, he was certain the bird was ready to eat. Diving down suddenly in an attempt to eat the worm. But suddenly, all it "ate" was gravel. A sudden shock to everyone as the sound of the bird violent and painful caw brought their attention. Dr. Frogg faked astonishment, more in a way to try and fit in and avoid people realizing he might have been the cause.

The worm had easily dodged the attack, and was now trying to kill the bird. Failing, of course as it was just a worm. But proving that the serum worked. He looked back and forth, realizing that this fallen bird would distract them for some time… and he needed to get that worm and keep it to see if any change were to occur in the next while. Violent or bad changes. But how could he distract them? Voltar, luckily, did it for him. Being the idiot he is, he had forgotten to use the bathroom and yet again kids were fleeing from the pool as it turned a dark purple. It always made Frogg laugh and feel disgust at the sight of Voltar defiling the pool… but not now. Using that time, he ran for the bird. Grabbing the worm and running across to make it seem he was freaking out like everyone else. Standing off, he watched as Red, having for a while now finally learn why the pool turned "purple" when Voltar was there, screamed with a form of a girlish voice. Running out of the pool, and off to the showers. The sound of the lifeguard yelling for him to get out of the pool, and yet again another ban from it. This time eight weeks. He sighed… wondering to himself how long he could last before Voltar would drive him to insanity,

* * *

Red had been cleaning the house as best as he could seven days after the pool incident… but he was having quite the challenge. Voltar was positive that a filthy, dirty house was evil; and so told Red to not even try and clean the place. But there was a disgusting smell emitting from some place in the pile of boxes… and Red was starting to feel sick whenever he came into the living room from just smelling it. So, he wanted to at least try and get rid of that odor. It was a matter of waiting, and as soon as Voltar and Doomageddon were off, chasing after the ice-cream man; Red used the chance to find this smell and rid the house of it. He worked hard, but the smell had spread to everywhere and there was no possible way of signaling out the smell. Frowning a little, he felt that he'd have to adjust to the smell like the others he could never find… and wandered off to try and think out his own plan to not giving up so easily. As he did this, he heard a few snickers from Frogg. Walking to his lab, as he knocked on it. Frogg suddenly went silent, rushing about as he kept on mentioning "just a minute".

"It's okay, it's me Frogg!" Red stated, and the rustling about slowed as Frogg opened the door. He would have edged it open slowly, but had Voltar been in the area… it would have looked very suspicious. So he could only hope that Red was there alone, and that Voltar wasn't looking to them.

"Oh, hay Red" he stated, calming as it seemed Voltar and Doom were gone. "What is it?" he asked, heading back in to continue his work a little as Red walked in, closing the door.

"Oh, just wanted to see what you were up to" he smiled. Recently, Red had been frequently visiting Frogg in his lab. Mostly to just check up on him and see how he was doing. But he had grown to do it, more to see the inventions he was creating. Just because Frogg was focusing on this current, particular plan; didn't mean he stopped creating other inventions or working on them. He smiled as he looked to a small, glass case. Showing the fat worm that Dr. Frogg had found those seven days ago.

"Well, I've been observing the worm a bit, and taking down data… it seems to be that except for growing fearless, there is not other side affect to the serum…" he trailed off a moment, observing the worm as Red could tell he was going to continue his explanation. "However, a week of observations won't be enough… and a full year would be best for me to see if it would have no later problems occur. But…" he paused, frowning a little, "I don't have that time." He added, going over to his secret wall. Doing his usual knocked, it flipped open. Revealing two, glowing vials. Both neon like against the blackness of his little, dark safe.

"Oooo, colorful" Red clapped, liking the lava-lamp like affect the substances gave off.

"Oh, they are more than colorful." Dr. Frogg laughed, pulling out the one that had a yellow and green tint. "This one basically is my Brave Booster! And the other… well, it's the opposite. My Normalitificationer…" he stated, having created a whole new word for the vial. "I haven't tested this one yet… but I'm about to." He added. "If this one works, than I can finally complete what I have been working on for nearly two months now…" he stated, not adding in "and have waited for years to do".

"Oh goody!" Red cheered, hopping a little at the idea of Frogg complete his work. He watched as Frogg went over to the case and took out the worm. Putting it on the table and slowly injecting the substance into the worm. Complete, and hearing Voltar return with an angry huff, he rushed to put everything away. Even hiding the worm anywhere as Voltar stomped his way to Dr. Frogg's room.

"Frogg, you have to do something about that incompetent ice-cream man. He's run out of my Fudgey Yummy Fudge Bars again!" he snapped, opening the door as he saw Red and Frogg doing rock-paper-scissors. "Um… okay, what is this?" he asked, rather baffled at their little game.

"What's what Voltar?" Red asked, trying to play dumb. Which wasn't hard.

"Um, this. Rock-paper-scissors? Seriously, I've never seen you two play this game… and Frogg! Didn't you say these kind of games were boring to you?" he asked, somehow remembering something Frogg mumbled years ago rather than remember recent, big events.

"Heh… well, I… wanted to try it out! I've never really played these games so… I realized, maybe I should try them…"

"And there isn't much around to do here Voltar" Red added.

"Hmm…" he groaned, looking down to his feet to think. As he did this, he saw a fat worm, crawling about his foot and slowly finding itself wrapping around it a little. "Ah! Get it off! Get it off!" he screamed, running around and kicking his leg about until finally the worm was off. Than, to try and redeem himself, Voltar stepped hard onto the worm, killing is as he walked off mumbling to himself.

"Oh… the poor thing. Sorry about your project, Dr. Frogg" Red spoke quietly, frowning at the crushed remains of the worm. But Frogg had been smiling, the crazed, villainous smile he gave when an invention was successful. "Um… Dr. Frogg?" Red asked, afraid to see what the answer was.

"This is perfect…" he spoke, nearly shaking. "My invention worked… both worked just the way I hoped… this is perfect…" he began to slowly laugh, an eerie, deep cackle as he hunched over more. His claws pressed together as he shook with laughter. "I can finally implement my plan…" the tips of his mouth curled upwards further, Dr. Frogg slinking off towards his secret wall as he took out the Brave Booster.

Red watched with fear and aw as he saw Dr. Frogg roll up his sleeve. Placing the serum into a needle. Carefully, he placed it to where he could see a vein, a small gasp from Red as Dr. Frogg paused, looking to him a moment.

"Um… are you sure? I mean, are you really sure Dr. Frogg?" Red Menace asked, a worried look on his face.

"As ready as ever" he replied, injecting the needle into the vein as he first checked to be sure it was in a vein. And when he was certain, he sent the liquid in. He winced a bit, as it was a thick liquid and hurt a little as he injected the amount. But when he was done, he pulled it out and placed it back into its spot in his secret wall. Putting a small Band-Aid on his wrist to try and cover the small incision he put on his arm. Then, silence filled the room.

"Um… that's it?" Red asked, expecting some sort of violent, transformation from the serum.

"Yep, just about. It takes a while for the serum to fully work" Dr. Frogg explained, rubbing where he injected the needle to try and get the blood flowing faster.

"Really? Well, okay… how long do you think it takes?" he asked.

"Well, it really depends on each person… and being as I'm not a "doctor" of the medical type… five hours… maybe four… I really don't know" he shrugged, a mechanical doctor rather than a medical doctor.

They sat there for some time, waiting for some sort of reaction or proof. Of course, sitting there and doing nothing was going to prove squat, and only when the two decided to kill some time by watching TV did they finally leave the room. Voltar napping in his room to try and get some rest. While Doomageddon sat on the couch, watching TV.

"Aw, how cute! Dooms watching TV!" Red sang, Dr. Frogg rolling his eyes.

"If by cute, you mean hideous beast…" he mumbled very silently to himself. Red Menace not picking up on his taunt. However, Doomageddon did, and sitting up to look at them, decided that he hadn't tackled Dr. Frogg in a long time. And now was just the perfect time.

Leaning on his heels, he rushed forwards. Over the top of the couch and off towards Dr. Frogg as he plowed into him. He stood on Dr. Frogg a moment, wanting to see his frightened face and scare him before eating him. But he was shocked to see that Dr. Frogg looked neutral, if not a little angry. Doomageddon stood there confused, wondering what was with Dr. Frogg as he tried closed his eyes and open his mouth and remind him he was going to eat him. But when he popped an eye open to see his face, nothing. The Doktor just laid there. Arms crossed, tapping a metal claw against his arm as though impatient and waiting for him to get off. Unable to even understand what was going on, Doom teleported to his little bed. Curling up, away from everyone. Red looked to Doom and back to Frogg, who was starting to pat himself down and get up. He was just about to point out what had happened, but Dr. Frogg seemed to be one step ahead of Red Menace, and replied before he even had the chance to ask the question.

"I know, Red, I knew this would work. No point going wild over something that I knew would work" he explained, making his way to the couch as he flipped through channels. Of course, the other reason why he wasn't as excited was because he had already done his jitter of excitement… and besides. To Dr. Frogg, this was just a starting test. The real, deal to proving if it properly worked as he hoped was to come soon. All he had to do was wait for Voltar to get out of the house, long enough for Frogg to set everything up. And then, he could do the final test. The one that would either lead Dr. Frogg to glory, or to shame.

* * *

The day was a bottle of ray and sunshine as it was a perfect, sunny morning. Soft clouds dotted the air, but did not signal rain. Kids ran about with friends, the elderly went for walks; and many who had outdoor hobbies spent their Saturday in their gardens or doing other outdoor activities. Surely many would remember such a perfect day. And they would… but not for this perfection. As many ran about, a little man, dressed in an odd, red uniform with his underwear on the outside snuck about secretly between places. Bothering others with little pranks that, for a minute or two or more, ruined their mood. Until soon enough, they were off to do other games and fun. But it was not Voltar's little amusements that would make this day history. No, for as he was off to "ruin" the day for everyone, and Red Menace, enjoying the time he could outdoors, with Doom chasing squirrels about; Dr. Frogg was inside. Setting up his camera and organizing the place. He didn't want to sort out everything… but, if he was to do what he was going to do today; he'd have to make the place look somewhat presentable. That, and had remembered Red's warning of the disgusting smell that lingered somewhere in the area. If he was lucky, which he was, than maybe Dr. Frogg could find it and rid himself of it. It was a quick search, turning out to be an old sandwich, likely made by Voltar, which was half eaten. He grimaced at the moldy bread and sponge-like meat, tossing it into his incinerator to be rid of that… thing, once and for all. And as soon as that decaying sandwich was no longer lingering, the room came much more pleasant.

Boxes were pushed left and right, until finally enough space was made. Dimming the lights all for a single light above his head, he pulled out a device. Knobs and switches lay across the small, metal board as he spent his time turning each one and flipping things on. Slowly, he could see the small arrow swing back and forth on the tiny meter, until finally it had stopped just at the middle. And with that, he carefully placed it aside. Doing one, quick check, a clearing of his voice, and the quick flick of his camera.

"People of Metrotown," he spoke, clear and fluent, without a single pause or um. He seemed much more professional than he was at his first attempt. "I, if you can not remember, had long ago tried to get my demands to you all through a simple threat… but had failed, due to not having been used to so much pressure and danger." He paused, his face calm and cool grew serious. "But this time, I am ready. And my threat will be on a much, larger scale than the clogging of toilets." He went on.

"In my hands, here, is what I call the Atomic Clock Converter; a device I had created that turns any clock in a bomb that can have the equal amount of energy to that of the atomic bomb. If you do not believe me, which I can oddly enough understand, than here is a demonstration of my power." He explained, giggling to himself as he slowly stepped back. He revealed to the public their television, showing a clock in an abandoned room. "This is the abandoned tofu crunch factory, far outside of Metrotown. I have placed a clock there, and so to… for now, avoid trouble; here is a small dose of what the A.C.C. can do…" and with the press of a button, the clock suddenly sped up into five beeps a second, before suddenly bursting apart. The camera going blank and showing only static.

"This is the basic setting, and had I gone to full power, well, this would have hit the city as well. But now imagine, every clock, whether electric, or gears, or even a sundial, suddenly exploding with the power of an atom bomb. No one would survive, I would assure you. Nor would our neighboring cities would survive, either." He explained. "I believe you now understand just how dangerous the A.C.C. is… I'll be back to express what I want." And with that, he turned the camera off.

Dr. Frogg would have chose a better, cloudier day with everyone inside and likely to watch TV… but this may have been his only time to pull this off without having Voltar return soon. And besides… if at least one person saw this threat… than maybe that person could spread the news. And as he had hoped, one had. Red Menace, Voltar and Doomageddon bursted into the house, freaked, shocked and Voltar highly angry. If it wasn't for his red mask, Dr. Frogg was positive that Voltar's face was just as red as his clothing. Maybe redder.

"Frogg… ah… er… you… grr..." the little villain was at a loss for words, Red Menace shaking as he decided it was up to him to try and express some thoughts onto this situation.

"Dr. Frogg, that's… I…. won't that kill us too!?" he asked, having asked that rather than state what Frogg was doing was mean. Of course, he was going too… but he remembered they were villains, and so whether or not he hated this, couldn't assume that Dr. Frogg was as good as him, too. Frogg was a true evil mastermind, and it really wouldn't matter to him whether someone thought this was mean or not.

"Well, yes… but you see, I don't think anyone wants to take that chance. Even if I don't say I'm safe, the thought that I'm very much willing to kill myself in order to issue my threat will be a big enough danger to them, and whether I'm safe or not, they can't take such a risky move as to have the city destroyed because they assumed that one scientist wasn't going to really blow up all of Metrotown with him in it or not." He grinned. "They'll have to come here and listen to my demands!"

The buzz of helicopters, grumble of tanks and bustle of voices somewhat hit their ears as they moved to the window. Peering outside to see where these somewhat blocked out noises were coming from. Long ago, when Dr. Frogg first tried this out, a maybe a tank or two was outside his house, with a few jeeps and a helicopter above. But this time, it was double the armed weaponry. Five tanks were laid out in front of their house; eight jeeps were all over the street. Three helicopters flew above, two army helicopters and one belonging to a news report station. Soldiers were lined out across the front of their house, actually aiming guns at the lair. General stood in front of them, wearing a bullet proof vest as what was his usual, hard looked had grown twice as cold and hard. This was how serious it was to General, and compared to what he usually did with other enemies… this one was the first, biggest threat he had found. Near as dangerous as Skullossus, maybe even more. He could only hope that this man was reasonable. He never really came upon a villain willing to actually KILL everyone, not even Skullossus killed anyone… impede them and make their lives a living hell, but not kill.

"Why in gods name did we assume they were nothing villains…" he grumbled to himself, ashamed to have not just arrested them. He remembered this one, the scientist who had lead the thing before the little red man did. And he remembered that their demands were quite… stupid, and so they walked off. Assuming they would be no threat to them ever again. However, looking at it now, villains with stupid demands or not were still villains. And his thought on seeing them as nothing villains ended up leading him to this… though likely it would have occurred no matter what. But General didn't know this, and all he could assume was that it was his fault for not arresting them long ago.

They stepped back from the window, Red nearly crying with fear as the thought that, if it wasn't going to be Dr. Frogg's clock bombs, it was going to be them that would do them in. Doomageddon and Dr. Frogg the only ones full of excitement and the thrill, as Voltar finally found some words for Dr. Frogg.

"This is your problem, Frogg! I won't bail you out this time, not even if you said I was the best villain in the universe and beyond!" he snapped at him angrily.

"Don't worry, I won't. Not even if you were a villainous god would I ask for your help, ever." He replied, a hint of malice in his tone as he went back to quickly review the demands he had.

* * *

**ARGH!!! Two weeks wait for the new episode of League of Super Evil. It's because of this Self Esteem thing… and though it's great, it has somehow altered the schedule for this Saturday. Instead of the basic Kid vs. Kat, at 6:00pm and than League of Super Evil at 6:30pm, they're playing them at 10:00am and 10:30am, and I have seen the episode they are playing already. Worst of all, the one going to be played after this week is Dr. Frogg's birthday… but I really should post the second chapter. Which is worrying me… cause I reference what age he might be… and I fear that they do mention his age in that episode. So, if by chance he's younger than what I say, or older… please, tell me this and I will edit it ASAP. I hope I'm about right where I am.**

**Also; I MAY have a small contest where I bring in anyone into the fanfic as a cameo… and basically yeah… I'm gonna hold it on Deviantart (the vote to see if I should DO the contest) and yes; if you want to vote and see if you wanna join, than go to Deviant art and simply type in the title "Evil needs a Boost". You'll find my fanfic there.**


	4. 5 Hours till Death

**This is the third chapter, as the next one is going to be a side story… so nothing to say here. Enjoy. Also; if you notice that I have most and an est at the end of a word for Voltar… he is an idiot. I kept it that way on purpose.**

* * *

Minute by excruciating minute passed as General agonized on what was going on inside that obviously evident lair. Waiting as every, single second that passed meant a painful twist and turn in his stomach and chest that foretold him of evil. Inside the lair, each member of L.O.S.E. were lost in their own, little distractions. Voltar had been trying to kill time through watching TV, hoping that maybe something would be on to entertain him and get his mind off of Dr. Frogg's plan. But except for the channel obviously controlled by Dr. Frogg, the other channels they owned… which were about five, had nothing but news reports. Talking of how this new terrorist was 'bringing all of Metrotown to its knees, and of how no one could tell what the final outcome would be. This only bothered him more, especially when the worried "Terrorist" was used. Voltar may have been an idiot when it came to evil, but he was very thorough with knowing certain, evil terms. And never had he once been called a Terrorist. So one could imagine how this self-centered, ego maniac could feel when it was his "lowly" inventor being called such a dark and powerful title. Red had been curled up in a corner, rocking back and forth in the fetal position as he softly sucked on his thumb. An assortment of horrible, gruesome outcomes playing in his head, as it only furthered his mental breakdown. Only Dr. Frogg and Doomageddon were in a mild, if not somewhat bright mood. Dr. Frogg continuing to read his written list of demands, as Doomageddon sat across from him. Deciding that today, he'd spend some time with Dr. Frogg. To see the outcome of this all… and to enjoy the chaos, of course.

With another click, the fourteenth or fifteenth gruff slipped through Voltar's mouth. Followed by Voltar turning off the TV and wandering off into the kitchen. He stood there, arms crossed as he watched Dr. Frogg. His eyes skimming over the paper and looking at each word with great detail. Doomageddon somewhat panted a little, jittering from horn to spiked tail with excitement. Voltar cleared his voice quite loudly and as rough as he could, waiting for a reaction, as neither one acknowledged the small leader. When he did it again, even louder and more rough, there was still no reply. If nothing, Dr. Frogg began to silently read the list to himself. Only infuriating Voltar more, as he seemed to see this silent mumbling as a form of Dr. Frogg's way to further ignore Voltar. Though, Dr. Frogg just ignored him due to busying his mind with the list, not because he did it on purpose.

"Dr. Frogg, this is one of your most stupidest ideas ever!" he snapped, his voice jumping an octave at the word "ideas". He shook angrily, waiting for Dr. Frogg to reply as he didn't even get a twitch of anger from Frogg. Usually, the Doktor tended to get quite flustered, and even snap at him to "get off his back". But not today. "I said…"

"I heard you the first time." Dr. Frogg replied, moving one sheet of paper out of the way to look at another he had lain out. The entire, kitchen table was covered in papers, from ranging to his list, what each item on his list is going to be used for, as well as plans, backup plans, backup plans for the backup plan, and a backup plan for other backup plans. There was much more as well, but this list would go on, and eventually one would either grow bored… or get greatly confused. Hell, Dr. Frogg was starting to confuse himself a little. But only a little, not enough to ruin this operation, that was for sure.

"Than at least tell me this… what is taking so long! I mean, really, what point is there to all of this if you're going to spend a zillion hours reading some… some stupid papers!" he snapped, shaking so much that Red, for a second slipped out of his panic attack and feared that Voltar was having a seizure. Before realizing he was just angry, and reverting to his panicked state.

"Voltar, you don't know anything about the basic, human psyche." Frogg stated. "I may not be a Doktor of the human body… but, I did dabble a bit in the human brain. You see, sometimes when people get flustered or are in moments of deep and utter stress, they tend to think less clearly and get confused easily… in other words, they get a little more stupid. Not forever, but for a bit until that stress is relieved. Now, using that information, I'm lengthening out this stress… I'm making it so that, little by little; they get further dumb trying to stay calm… though they can't, and slowly become more unclear on how to react to my demands. So that, when I do make them, there won't be much of a mental struggle for them to think of an answer." He stated, actually getting Red out of his rocking and standing up.

"I don't get it." He stated, still quite on the edge from all of this chaos as Dr. Frogg could tell from his mildly shaken voice. But, at the moment he was no longer sinking into that frightened state. Dr. Frogg looked to Red with a bit of annoyance, though he had to admit… the way he explained it did sound a little confusing.

"In other words, the longer I make them wait, the less harder they think about the demands and the more willing they are to make it." He stated, simply showing Red what the point was to this wait, rather than explain the details.

"Oh, I get it!" he stated, smiling a bit. Than he frowned, walking back to his corner and curling up into a ball again. This reversion getting out Dr. Frogg's infamous slap to the face from sheer annoyance.

"Well, I don't care! Just try and hurry it up… there's nothing to watch because of your stupid plan here!" Voltar mumbled to himself.

Dr. Frogg rolled his eyes as he did a quick, and final check through of his list. Nodding his head as he stood up and strolled over to the living room. He carefully made sure he looked okay, clearing his voice and preparing for his second appearance as Voltar tapped a foot impatiently onto the ground. When Dr. Frogg felt he was okay with his appearance, and ready for a second announcement, he was just about to turn the camera back on. When he paused, turning to Voltar as the tiny man looked to Frogg with, what seemed to be a raised brow from his mask.

"What?" he asked, anger easily noted in his voice.

"Voltar, when I'm doing this second announcement… can you please stay quiet until the end?" he asked, calmly as he could and as polite as he could. He hoped, no, more prayed that it would be this simple. To tell Voltar, in a calm and polite voice, to just stay quiet. And maybe, just maybe Voltar would listen. Or realize that Dr. Frogg was being polite, and would say yes, simply because he wasn't being yelled at. But that was too simple… way too simple for Voltar.

"Quiet?! You can't tell me what to do; I can do whatever I want! I'm the leader of the League of Super Evil, so I can do whatever I pl- GAH!" his preaching of how he could do whatever he wanted was cut off by Dr. Frogg shoving a filthy, somewhat brown tinted sock into his mouth. Turning his attention back to the camera as he clicked it on.

"People of Metrotown" he spoke, deciding to use that term to address the public whenever he would return to being shown on TV, "I have thoroughly thought out what I have wanted, and here is the following that I desire." Across Metrotown, people were glued to their TVs, listening intently as they feared that his demands would be impossible, and that they would be doomed. "First, I demand a total sum of 5.8 million dollars. Second, I want free access to a wide variety of strong, powerful metals for ten years. And finally, a building or open lot of my choice. I am patient, I can understand the work it must take to accumulate what I am asking for." Throughout the presentation, he gave the public a calm and cool face, claws somewhat flat together and in front of him. He moved his pincers so that they were soon pointing forwards, a serious, buy sly and evilly twisted grin slid upon his face as he leaned in on the camera a bit. "But I will only wait a minimum of twelve hours. Too long, and Metrotown will be nothing but a radiation filled crater…" he spoke, shaking with laughter as he turned the camera off.

"AH!!!!" Voltar cried out, luckily having finally yanked the sock out of his mouth just as Dr. Frogg was finishing his speech. Had he gotten it out earlier, it truly would have ruined the seriousness of his demands. "That… is it!" he snapped, stomping a foot onto the ground. "I was willing to wait a few hours, and maybe another one or two would be okay. But I am NOT going to wait twelve hours!" he snapped. "And that sock was disgusting! I demand you stop this right here, right now!" he ordered, as though talking to a little boy. A big, big mistake of Voltar's part.

Dr. Frogg was on a roll, and usually when he was on a roll, and things seemed to be looking up to him, he got a little… crazy. A little gung-ho on whatever he was caught up on. Such as the incident with the ice-cream… and of how, rather than just keep it on low level, decided to actually raise the volume. And not only that, but put out his Mind Control Chime when he really should have added a stop button. But this was what happened to the Doktor whenever he was caught up in something that excited him. And soon, he was about to go a little overboard… though maybe not as bad as the ice-cream incident. Turning to Voltar with the ever so slightest twitch in his eyes, Voltar found himself being tossed into the closet. Buckets, mops, brooms and other closet like objects fell upon him as the door was slammed shut and locked. His yells, greatly muffled and far enough from the camera to, when he did another speech, would not be heard if Voltar slammed his tiny fists on the door or screamed with the strength of an opera singer.

"Let me out of here! When I get out, you are going to be so dead!"

"Sorry Voltar, can't here you!" he laughed. "Things are already too deep now. Quitting while you're ahead, would be like having every great scientist stop their research when they are so close to the answer… it's stupid and impossible to happen!" he laughed, walking through the house as Doomageddon snickered at what he had seen.

* * *

Outside, General and his men has seen his latest update… and he didn't like this at all.

"Sir, what should we do?" one of the soldiers asked. He thought deep and hard, usually the answer was simple. He'd either defeat the person, if it was possible. Or, give in… if the problem wasn't too dangerous. But this one… this one was basically saying take an attempt to stop this and likely destroy himself, and every living being in Metrotown. Or comply, and show that terrorism could win. And well, he couldn't allow that.

"Huh… we seem to be in a predicament, men" General Sergeant stated, looking among his men with a grave face.

Usually, he did this for dramatic effect. But today, this was serious. Today could have been the end of them all, if one slip up was made, they could all die, right here, right now. No, it wouldn't matter if **they** died. The whole city, men, women, children, lovers, mothers… all of them would suffer. His daughter… he couldn't allow it. But at the same time… this city was already filled to the brim with endless villains, if he, even once, let this one get away with terrorism. Imagine what other villains would think, what if they decided to threaten the world itself, start a World War III, end all life? This was going to be taken seriously. If they were to do this properly, he'd have to think thoroughly on how he could stop them. No, he shouldn't think of it like that. The big, red one, the yellow pet and that midget leader… they weren't on the camera, and the only one who seemed to be leading this operation was the blue one. For now, he'd of to think of it as an one man enemy.

"Okay men, I have a plan. But this will take some time, and we need to work fast. Real fast." He spoke, looking among the men he had. "Jim, I need you to do a bio check on this… blue wearing fellow. I need to know his name, where he's from, what he likes and dislikes, everything. Roger, call up Jenkins and have him come here. Tell him to bring some of his strongest gadgets, too, we don't know if we'll need them or not, but we can't be uncertain. Lewis…" he paused, a thumb and index finger just at the ends of his eyes, where his nose ended. Rubbing a little to try and clear something that was bothering his eyes. "Get the bank up, and have that 5.8 million dollars ready, as well as an access card to our metal creating site. And make sure that all open lots of a land or unsold buildings are not sold yet. If my plan fails, we may have to give in to his demands…" he explained, the three men he spoke to saluting before running of to do their jobs.

"Now then, the rest of you. Huddle up. Here is what I have, and listen carefully! If we don't do this right, we may end up ending all life in Metrotown and in neighboring towns" he explained. "First, we're going to call him out… and then…"

* * *

He sat silently in a chair, waiting calmly for their answer. He was growing a little bored, but he knew they would reply long before the full twelve hours. They wouldn't wait, no way would they wait a full twelve hours. Besides, that security camera he installed on the outside helped greatly. Especially since he had camouflaged it. He turned his attention to the TV, flipping to an unknown, extra channel he had installed into the TV a few days earlier. Ah, it was easy. He didn't even need to wait till Red had taken Voltar out. Their TV constantly broke, so it was a good enough excuse to installing that channel. The TV quickly flashed to the extra channel, showing what was occurring outside. He laughed to himself. Zooming in as he turned up the volume.

"… you to do a bio check on this… blue wearing fellow. I need to know his name, where he's from, what he likes and dislikes…" _the poor fool_, thought Dr. Frogg as he listened on intently. _You don't even know I'm listening…_ he thought to himself.

Turning his attention away from the screen, he carefully made his way to his lab. Turning on the computer as he prepared to do a thorough search on himself. Typing in his full name, he watched as his computer gave him all sorts of links. Most, luckily for him, revolved around his family. And ones that weren't on him… which were basically all but one sight, revolved around his father; more known as Dr. Frogg Senior. He smiled a little, wondering if his father would be proud of him now, to see him doing this.

"Ah, it's too bad he isn't here…" he spoke to himself, somewhat pretending to wipe a tear from his eye. "If only he was with us… in America…" he went on. "But sadly, he and mother are somewhere in Europe… and I doubt they'll move any time soon…" he added on, pressing on the only link about him as he prepared to try and delete it. But then something compelled him to stop… what if he let them see this information?

A plan was formulating in the Doktor's mind, and it all revolved around the current information of Dr. Frogg on the internet. He did a few things to the computer, stepping away from the CPU, and leaving it as it was as he headed back to the living room. Time was ticking, and as they were planning their attacks, so was he. He turned the TV off, somewhat wanting the rest of their offensive to be a surprise to him. He couldn't let them get too much of the upper hand, but knowing their every, single move was going to be no fun at all. And this was becoming quite the game for him.

"Hmm, I may need some bronze to protect me…" he spoke to himself, playing a few scenarios in his mind as he paced back to his lab. One thought that came to attention was that they would try to shoot him… or tackle him down, if they didn't want to literally kill him or hurt him greatly. But whether it was a gun or tackle, there was no possible way he could fight back physically. He needed some muscles to back him up. His mind soon fell upon the thought of Doomageddon and Red Menace. They were perfect, just perfect. Red was practically a giant with a kid's brain, and Doomageddon… he wasn't even from their world practically. He just needed to, well, get them some protection if ever the gun scenario was to occur. He didn't want them dead, even if he somewhat hated Doomageddon. But that shouldn't be hard… he was working on some new, defense armor. Not good close up, but then again if he reinforced it… maybe it could get a little better. He wasn't expecting any close up damage… but, well, can't be too uncertain. Now all he had to do was convince the two to join him… but how?

* * *

Timed passed, and as it went on, Red slowly but surely adapted to the tension. Calming somewhat, he no longer had his thumb in his mouth, nor was he hugging himself or rocking about. He hadn't pulled his legs from his body, but as he began to grow more aware of his surroundings, he gradually slid them out from his body. He stood up as he swayed a moment. Giving his legs a quick shake to wake them up before looking around for everyone. He could see Doom pacing about before eventually curling up for a nap. Likely waiting for the true chaos to ensue… though Red didn't know this or think it either. Voltar was no where in sight, but as he made his way down the hallway, he could hear slowly, tired groans and an occasional, lazy bang against the closet door. All belonging to Voltar. Red was just about to open it, but he noticed the door was locked as he tried to turn the doorknob.

"Voltar… why are you in the closet?" he asked.

"Ugh… playing hide and go seek…" he spoke, sarcastically. Though sadly, Red didn't pick up in his sarcasm… though he usually never did, and really assuming Voltar was telling the truth, smiled a moment as he walked away.

"Okay! I won't tell anyone where you are!" he called out, Voltar slamming on the door with renewed vigor as he tried to tell Red he was joking. But by then, he was too far to hear this.

He stopped outside of Dr. Frogg's lab, somewhat remembering their dilemma. Having been unaware of what was going on for who knows how long, Red Menace hoped that maybe it was all over. He knocked on his door, waiting as Dr. Frogg opened it.

"Um, Dr. Frogg… is it all over yet?" he asked, frowning a little as, something in his gut told him no.

"Nope, just waiting to see if my demands will be answered or not." He replied, Red hunching over while another wave of worry hit him. Unaware that Frogg was just about to ask him for his help, Frogg saw this easy change in mood. And fearing that Red Menace might go into his ball of safety again, had to think fast to get one of his two needed bodyguards to complete this battle. "Hay Red… um…" he was drawing a blank, no thought coming to mind on how he could get Red to be a bodyguard. What could he say that would get Red working for him?

"Yeah?" he asked, somewhat shoving his worries aside as it seemed to be that someone needed his help. And usually, Red tended to forget about his own worries to help others.

"Well… you see… ah ha!" an idea instantly popped into his head, his loud shout causing Red to jump a moment. Why would Dr. Frogg need to lie, when he could simply tell the truth? All he had to do was well, sugar coat it. And how hard could that be, all he would have to do was tell him that if he helped, it would end all of this chaos. And Red surely would agree to that. "Do you want this to end?" he questioned, a somewhat salesman-like tone to his voice. He could see the tips of Red's lips curl, and that was enough to tell Frogg he got Red in his grasp. "Well, I can end this soon… but I need your help." He stated, Red Menace nodding his head.

"Just tell me what to do, Dr. Frogg, I'm ready to help!" he stated, straightening up and saluting.

"For now, I need you to help me get Doomageddon to work with us, and then I'll tell you a little more on what is needed to do." He went on, leading Red Menace down the hallway as Voltar, having continued his pounding a little earlier, finally tired himself out and fell asleep in the closet. Doomageddon had awoken from his short nap, watching TV as the News Station Helicopter did a bit of a zoom in on General Sergeant and his troops. The camera man's speaking of how they were discussing what to do with the terrorist situation.

"Aw, how cute! He's watching the news!" Red Menace cooed, the only one out of Voltar and Dr. Frogg who even thought that Doomageddon was remotely cute. He walked over, patting Doomageddon on the head as he, momentarily, forgot about Dr. Frogg's goal, and sat down to watch TV as well. The rough, clearing of Dr. Frogg's voice soon got Red to remember what he was going to do first, and laughed a moment in mild embarrassment as he stood up again. "Hay Doom, I was wondering. Dr. Frogg needs some help with stuff, and, well, why don't we help him?" he asked, first taking the simple, asking approach.

Doomageddon looked to the two with mild interest. Though more animal than person, he was a lot smarter than the average pet. Doomageddon knew, a little, of what Dr. Frogg wanted. And, not as foolish as Red, wasn't going to just help him for free. Besides, Doomageddon was the type to enjoy watching the chaos, and choosing when to enter. Not entering at just any old time. He shook his head in reply, looking back to the TV as Red turned back to Frogg, shrugging. Thinking, he pointed to the fridge in the kitchen. Red easily picking up what Frogg was saying.

"Common Doomageddon! If you do, I'll cook you your favorite meal." He chimed a little, Doomageddon perking a moment at the thought of his favorite meal. It was rare for Doom to get his favorite meal… it _was_ a fully grown cow stuffed with radioactive material, and no store ever sold that. Well, not many. A few, but they were very hard and very rare to find. But Red had his ways… though Voltar tended to force Red to NOT buy a full, radioactive-stuffed cow. It was expensive… and they nearly went broke due to Red Menace's spoiling Doom. But luckily, Voltar was smart enough to hide the money. This time though, they would have to buy the full radioactive-stuffed cow… but, surely it would be worth it. They would have 5.8 million dollars once it was over! If Dr. Frogg ever actually cared about Doomageddon… which was never going to happen, he'd buy the pan-dimensional hellhound all the radioactive-stuffed cows he could eat for a year… and then some!

Doom nodded his head willingly, running over to Dr. Frogg as the two stood at attention. Dr. Frogg smiled to himself, turning to lead them to his lab. _The odds are evened now, General…_ he thought to himself. _You may have all those little S.W.E.A.T. Troopers. But I have a Siberian, a Pan-Dimensional Hellhound, and a bomb that can cause more chaos than Nagasaki and Hiroshima combined. And with that, the odds all fall to me; I cannot lose._ He snickered to himself, shaking a little from his laughter as he began to show Doomageddon and Red Menace the armor they were going to wear.

* * *

Time was ticking, and though they were no where close to the twelve hour limit; it was only, exactly, four minutes till their final battle. Though, neither side knew this. It had been exactly four hours, fifty-six minutes and twenty-one seconds since Dr. Frogg first released his speech on his weapon, and exactly two hours, thirty-five minutes and forty-two seconds since he had stated his demands. The wait growing excruciating as all of Metrotown was nearly at a stand still. In the city, miles upon miles of cars just sat there, the drivers and those also in the car listening to the local radio as it constantly gave updates on the situation. Those having to work just sat where they were, watching the TVs that were in their work area, or listening to the radios to also be kept up to date. The city was practically frozen in time, a day that would be later known as the "Five Hour Death Wait". No one knew this of course, but it would happen. Just as in three seconds, Jim was going to reappear and tell General Sergeant all the information he had found on Dr. Frogg.

"Sir!" Jim shouted, General Sergeant walking over to him as the two saluted each other before Jim called over another S.W.E.A.T. Trooper. This one holding a computer, with all the data he had received on Frogg. "We have gained all the information we could get on Dr. Frogg, sir!" he stated, at attention to wait for his command.

"Well, tell me what you got, soldier!" General demanded, as the trooper gave another salute before turning to the computer.

"He was born somewhere in Europe, birth place unknown as his parents constantly moved around. His mother, only known as Mrs. Frogg, was a double crossing spy, his father, Dr. Frogg Senior a mad scientist!" he stated loudly. General Sergeant laughed to himself a little at what he heard. Made sense, how Dr. Frogg ended up being who he was today. "He also has a younger sister… a Miss Frogg, who seems to work in as a car saleswoman, a _used_ cat saleswoman." he spoke.

"The horror…" General spoke, many troopers nodding around him. Nothing was more evil than a used car salesman, especially when it was a girl. They always made it impossible to say no.

"They left Europe somewhere in-between the Spy Schism to hide, and had stayed here for quite some time." The soldier spoke. "We don't know much about what happened while they were staying here, as the only sight we could get our information from had very minimal info… and all other sights were on Dr. Frogg Senior or Mrs. Frogg. However, we can confirm that he wasn't very popular in school, only had one girlfriend for a day… a Miss Ray-Ray Sunshine, whom is in the Metrotown Asylum for stalking issues, and had graduated from the College of Evil Science and Mechanics with an evil Doctorate, sir!" He explained.

General Sergeant was quiet… trying to find some form of flaw in Dr. Frogg that could get him the upper hand. But none of the information seemed to show anything. Not even a single, droplet of weakness.

"Jim, is there anything else you have on him?" he asked, his voice a little grave at the thought that there was no information that could help them.

"Well sir, we do have a list of accounts involving Dr. Frogg and some accidents…" he paused, asking the Trooper to upload the list as he looked at the computer. "But sir, I don't think it's really important…"

"Tell me anyways." He stated.

"Well, okay. He's been electrocuted one hundred and forty-six times, ran into trees five hundred and two times, crushed fifty times, run over four times, blown up two times, struck by lightening ninety-six times… eight times in one day, eaten by anything three hundred and eight times, hit via fists or feet one thousand eight hundred and seven times, hit via object two thousand six hundred and twenty nine times, slipped-"

"Stop! Go back to the lightening one…" General demanded, as Jim nodded and scrolled back up.

"He's been hit by lightening ninety-six times, sir." He spoke.

"And how many times in one day?" he asked.

"Eight, sir… but how does that…?"

"Help us? Jim, what are the odds of a person being hit by lightning in their life time?" he asked.

"Well, 1 in 5 000, roughly." He answered.

"And what are the odds of being hit in any given year?" he asked on.

"About 1 in 700 000." He replied.

"Now, what are the odds of being hit by lightening twice in your lifetime?"

"1 in 9 million." He answered, still not following.

"Jim, don't you see! He's been hit ninety-six times! Eight in one day! Imagine the odds of being hit eight times in a day of any time of your life… it would be… 1 in a zillion!" he near cried out.

"Sir, I still don't see…"

"It's because he's unlucky! Think about this, how lucky would one be if they were hit eight times in one day by lightening, in a year?" he asked.

"Well, very unlucky sir." He stated, though Jim assumed that maybe Dr. Frogg was more lucky then unlucky… having survived all of that. Though in truth, Dr. Frogg had gained quite the intolerance to these sorts of problems.

"And looking at the data you have, he really seems to be the really unlucky type." He went on, grinning to himself. "Men, line up! We will begin the assault now! Jim, call Roger and tell him to forget about bringing Jenkins. We got this mission wrapped up! I'll brief you of our plan one last time, now listen very closely!" he stated, preparing to give the final assault.

* * *

The final play was like that of a chess game. Both sides, setting up their pieces for the final assault.

On one side of the board, Dr. Frogg was setting up his black pieces. Preparing Red Menace and Doomageddon, his Rooks, for battle. They had been suited in his specially built Protection Armor. Giving both three layers to add two extra covers of protection if ever they were to be attacked close up. He was still uncertain if three would be enough to protect them from a very close up shot, but he had a feeling it wasn't going to happen. They could not bend their arms because of this, but all he needed for them to do was be able to walk, block him, and move their arms forwards in front of them. If they could do that, it would be enough for today. But he had a great, big feeling that they weren't going to be used, at all. Though, he couldn't be too certain, it was never a good move. He had also suited them with his handy Dr. Frogg Laser gun. A gun, capable of stunning a man to frying him. Of course, he had to put it to a twenty minute stun, as Red wasn't willing to actually harm anyone. But, Dr. Frogg really saw no need in hurting anyone this time, and let this pass. Even though he would have enjoyed seeing one or two S.W.E.A.T. Troopers fried like a sausage.

On the other side of the board, General Sergeant was also setting up his white pieces. Briefing his pawns one last time, as he made sure each and everyone one of his S.W.E.A.T. Troopers knew the plan. They too were set up in armor. Not so much like Red Menace's and Doomageddon's, but he didn't expect them to fire or harm anyone. Of course, he could only hope. He looked among them, silent as he saluted them. All of them saluting in reply, as he turned his attention back to the house. They stood straight and still, lined perfectly on the sidewalk. Ready for the plan that would start with the single, final call that General hoped would bring out Dr. Frogg. He sighed heavily, having not felt this much tension in years. But at the same time, he had never felt so alive till now. The only enemy he ever fought was Skullossus… and in truth, though certainly evil, he never really pulled such a dangerous move as making demands and threats. Usually, for Skullossus it was either destroy the world or… not destroy it. And so, the answer was usually easy. Just fight him and beat him up. But these kinds of villains, ones that had demands… they were a challenge. Each move affecting the outcome, and so it wasn't so simple as just bursting into the lair and kicking butt. Thus why he was having a hard time with this one… especially with Dr. Frogg holding a weapon that could cause mass destruction.

"Okay then men…" General Sergeant spoke, holding the speaker in his hands.

"Show time!" Frogg spoke, having been ready to walk out himself whether or not they called for him.

The game began.

"Dr. Frogg, we are ready to discuss your demands!" bellowed out General Sergeant, standing as firm and brave as he could.

Things were quiet a moment, no movement coming from the house. But slowly, the door creaked open, Dr. Frogg only putting out a claw as his pincers seemed to go a little flat. As though he was making a stop signal with his claws. Some troopers flinched a moment, as though ready to just fire at him. But General signaled for them to calm. And so, they returned to attention, waiting as Dr. Frogg's voice gave a reply.

"You're men won't fire, right?!" he yelled out, first making sure it would be okay. Red flinched a little when he heard fire, but Frogg told him it would be okay. Making it a little sweeter for him by saying "imagine you are in an action movie". And that, luckily, got Red to stay calm.

"We won't fire, soldiers promise!" replied General, as Dr. Frogg's revealed hand slid back into the creaked open door.

It finally swung fully open, revealing Red Menace who worked hard to give a serious and bold face. Not because he was told to, but being as he was told "imagine you are in an action movie", well, he wanted to pull off the strong body guard act as best as he could. Doomageddon followed behind, both donning thick, metal plates that seemed to impede the movement of their arms from bending. They stood side by side, both at attention as Dr. Frogg slipped out. Standing behind them as his hands were placed behind his back. He had a serious look on his face, stopping just as he was right behind them. He stared at General Sergeant, the man looking back to him with the same, serious stare. Waiting, as he decided to take the first move. He was, after all, the good guy and the white pieces in this deadly game of chess.

"We have begun to take your demands into account, and are already working on getting the 5.8 million dollars, free access card to our metals department, and notifying all land and building salesmen to keep all open spots free." He spoke, at first ready to give some sort of dramatic, act to his voice. But feeling the somber apprehension in the air, he felt it would make them look like idiots, if he was going to talk dramatic. And he wanted to show Dr. Frogg that he was no idiot, nor was his men.

"Good." Was all Dr. Frogg answered. So far, it seemed that neither one was closer to winning. Both having moved pieces in the term of words, but neither piece getting close to the goal. The air was silent, at first Dr. Frogg assuming things were his, and he had won. But it was a somewhat foolhardy thought, and he could see that, with the troopers lined up accordingly, it wasn't going to be that easy.

"However," stated General, taking a bold move now, "we are still speculating on whether or not we'll give you what you have asked." He stated, getting an angry but short scowl from Dr. Frogg. Something told General that he had made the wrong move, and only allowed Dr. Frogg an opening to grow closer to check mate.

"Then things are not good, because if my demands are not made, this city will be destroyed." He stated, smooth and calm. It gave General Sergeant the creeps, hearing Dr. Frogg so easily state this. He looked at him carefully, wondering to himself what ticked in Dr. Frogg's mind.

"I don't think you're going to actually destroy the city." He spoke, deciding to call Dr. Frogg's bluff… if he had one. It didn't get Dr. Frogg shaken; he didn't even see a trickle of sweat arise from his face. But the statement was able to get the Doktor to raise his brow. Had he made up for his bad move earlier?

"And why, pray tell, do you think this?" he asked, a hand moving from his back as a pincer lightly tapped on his metal chin.

"Because we did a little research on you, Dr. Frogg. And it seems you have quite the luck issues." He stated, a form of pompous success in his voice. As though he had won.

Dr. Frogg resisted laughing as he was able to hold his serious demeanor.

"And how does my luck affect the outcome of this city?" he asked in return, taking a more distant but defensive approach. Unlike General, who was going for the up front offensive approach.

"Well, no man with bad luck would take an attempt to destroy the city. Even if you happen to have a way out, there is a greater chance you'll fail to escape and only end up here to die with all of us. And if I remember the last threat you made, you seemed to be a coward, too." He spoke, luckily remembering the earlier attempt and how Dr. Frogg had, long ago, broke down and hid in a box. He assumed he had won, assumed that what information was given to him and what he somewhat remembered now was going to be of great use. But he was wrong, and all he did was end up trapping himself. His King was wide open, and it wasn't going to be long before he was destroyed.

"Oh, well, if that's the case…" Dr. Frogg spoke, taking this chance for an offense attack. He nodded to Red and Doom, who stepped somewhat aside to let Dr. Frogg by. He pulled his other hand from behind his back, revealing to him the switch meant to set off all the clock bombs. "Attack me, right now. If I am such a coward, I'll likely run before you even take the first step." He replied, a form of smile on his face as his arms were opened out. Practically inviting one of them to tackle him.

They were hesitant, General stiff with tension and fear. What if he was wrong… what if the information was on Dr. Frogg Senior, or something had changed? This next, and final move could be the end. Should he assume it was all fake and call Dr. Frogg's bluff… or take an actual attempt and fight? His final move could be his last, whether it would be giving in to his demands and showing evil could win, or destroying everything and everyone here. His heart pounded in his chest, all sound about him going silent as all he could seem to see was Dr. Frogg. He had to decide now, attack or stand by. The world around him was suddenly thrust back, his body rushing forwards as Dr. Frogg grew closer and closer, faster and faster. His smug, smile turning into a hardened frown as just seconds from being hit, he tossed the button into the air. He was knocked down, the air sent right out of him as Red and Doom nearly tackled General Sergeant to save Dr. Frogg. But they had remembered that he ordered them to not attack less told to, and stood back, though ready to defend if outside help was to come in. Red hated doing this, as Dr. Frogg had quite the painful express of being slammed to the ground. But he knew Dr. Frogg would survive that.

All time turned slow and painful with each passing minute as all attention soon fell upon the air born switch. S.W.E.A.T. Troopers ready to shoot at it, Doomageddon and Red Menace ready to try and catch it. But neither side made a move, a final frontier between the Black King and the White King. The two wrestled upon the ground, of course all odds against Dr. Frogg in this battle as he was being painfully punched in the face. However, his metal claws did help even the odds somewhat, and every blow he was able to make was able to really give General Sergeant a good shake. Dr. Frogg winced as he felt his head slam to the pavement path, as suddenly both turned their attention to a small, clack like sound. The switch had landed in the grass a few feet away from them, the two no longer battling it out, but waiting. At first, unable to see if the button had hit bottom or top. Time near stopped at the second, when they first assumed it had hit top and all bombs were to go off. But then nothing happened, and so they were relieved to see it had hit bottom. Their eyes looked to the other, back to the device and to the other again as they waited. Then, General Sergeant leapt off of Dr. Frogg and to the device. Dr. Frogg would never be able to make it in time, but luckily for him Red Menace and Doom weren't the only ones equipped with a weapon. Not set to a twenty minute stun like their guns, he shot General. The man stunned in just enough time to have him fly over the button rather than grab it.

Dr. Frogg didn't even stand up. Only getting to a sitting position, he propelled all of his weight into tossing himself. Hitting the ground, flying back into the air a little and straightening his body to get as much length on him as possible to grab the button. General Sergeant had regained himself, and was soon also diving towards the button. Both hands mere inches away from the button. Than a heavy smack bursted through, as both hit each other, right above the button. General Sergeant kicking Dr. Frogg smack middle of his face, sending away the poor, smaller man as he was sent tumbling off. Red, for a millisecond filled with rage at the sight of a close friend being painfully tossed off. But he had always felt like this whenever an enemy of theirs did that to Voltar, or Doomageddon or Dr. Frogg; and it was such a short moment of anger for Red that not even he noticed it. Doomageddon, whom usually laughed at moments like these, had actually for once been filled with shock. Fearing that they had failed, or that both of them may have landed on the button and set it off.

"Ah-" he was cut off by his own gasp, the switch was gone. He looked towards Dr. Frogg, his clothes torn and messy from their battle and being tossed about. He was slowly standing up, shaken and a little tired. He even had a nose bleed from being kicked in the face, a big, purple bruise forming on his check and the bridge of his nose and the left lens of his goggles shattered. But he had a great, big grin on his face. Holding within his grasp the switch the two were fighting for.

"As you can see, General…" he spoke, coughing a moment as he sniffed to try and stop the red liquid from trickling down his face. "I win." He stated, raising an arm above his head as he slammed it down to the button.

"We'll listen to your demands!" General cried out with despair, Dr. Frogg's claw stopping a centimeter above the button. It hovered there, shaking a little, as though showing that any second and he could hit it quick and easy.

"You promise?" he asked, looking towards the others as General could see his eye somewhat through the shattered lens. No blood was leaking from it, from what he could tell. A dark and angry eye staring at him as he lowered his head.

"Yes… a soldiers promise…" he spoke, near in a whisper as the S.W.E.A.T. Troopers lowered their own heads. They felt so useless, and right here, right now, they wanted to beg General to let them shoot at Dr. Frogg. But they were ordered not to, and they would follow order. For a good reason to, for if they had. Dr. Frogg would have hit the button and killed them all. And losing, but living was always better than wining, but dying. At least, in this situation.

General Sergeant slowly stood up, one eye closed as a big, black bruise began to form on his face. He looked over to his men, anguish in his features as he stood straight.

"Men…" he spoke, his voice still somewhat shaken. "Move out." He spoke, and with sad salutes, they began to organize everything and drive off.

The two met up front, shaking hands as Dr. Frogg eyed him a moment.

"You're going to have to give me an extra eighty dollars" he explained.

"For what?" he asked, a hint of hatred in his voice.

"You broke the lens of my goggles, and they aren't cheap." He replied. General looked at him a moment, weary and defeated. But a small grin slid to his face as he laughed a little. Not feeling any better about their failure… but really, really needing something like this to get him perked up a little.

"Fine, but I'll pay you myself." He replied, sighing as he pulled out his wallet and gave Dr. Frogg the eighty dollars he asked for. With a nod, General walked off. Hopping into the last jeep as he drove away.

"Is… is it over?" Red Menace asked, looking to Dr. Frogg with a worried expression. Dr. Frogg turned to Red, his nose bleed not slowly down and continuing to drip down. His blue smock spotted at a one area of his shirt a dark purple. Red felt the urge to try and get out of this armor and help Dr. Frogg… but he hadn't yet been dismissed. And he could only help, only if he was told it was okay and all was over.

"Yes, it's all over Red. We won." He spoke, smiling a little as suddenly Red Menace had tossed off all the armor and ran over to Dr. Frogg. He found himself being somewhat dragged off inside, wondering what was with Red Menace's sudden grasp.

"We gotta clean you up, Dr. Frogg. Is you're nose okay, it's still bleeding and I'm worried something might be broken, oh and we need to make sure your eye is okay. That is real glass, and we can't allow that to…" on and on Red Menace went, Dr. Frogg slowly tossing the switch aside as he blew out a breath of relief. God, he was thankful that General did not get a close up on the button. Otherwise, he would have spotted the words open/close of their broken automated garage opener.

* * *

Red Menace quickly cooked up some homemade soup as Dr. Frogg sat at the table. His nose had stopped bleeding, but a big, bruise sat at the bridge of his nose. His cheek a little swollen from the slam to the ground as he had his goggles off. He would repair them later, after all of this had calmed and people would go back to their daily lives. Doomageddon was curled up in the corner for a nap, dreaming of the delicious, radioactive-stuffed cow that would be his soon enough. Red returned to the table with the bowl of soup for him and Frogg, glad that everything had calmed. In the living room, the TV was playing a cartoon of sorts; the normal television schedule returning to the correct order instead of none stop news.

"So, when are you going to get the money?" Red asked, sitting across as he took a sip from his soup.

"Well, there's a message saying that they'll send it and the card to access the metals in the mail, and that I should call them back to set up a date for when I choose my building." he explained, lifting the spoon to his mouth and trying to blow on it. "Ow!" he winced, placing a claw softly on his bruised cheek. He had accidentally moved his lips to make an O shape and blow on the soup, but that involved some movement in his cheek. And the bruise still hurt a lot.

"You okay, Dr. Frogg?" Red asked, still somewhat full of excitement. But this was all due to the injuries Dr. Frogg had. Having not been given the chance to see what damage he might have had under his shirt, it caused Red Menace to worry that maybe a rib or two was broken. Though Dr. Frogg constantly told him it was just a bruise or two.

"Yeah, just forgot… heh…" he laughed a little, this time just blowing out some wind as he carefully placed the spoon in his mouth. It still hurt, but he was adapting to the pain. The two were silent for a bit… Dr. Frogg slowly working his way through the soup as Red spun his spoon around in the colored liquid. Looking up when he remembered a question he wanted to ask.

"Say, Dr. Frogg? How did you know that they wouldn't fall for your fake button switch trick?" he asked, having be told that Dr. Frogg removed all sources of energy to the real switch. Which, was now dismantled and hopefully to never be rebuilt ever again. He laughed a little, smiling before wincing again at the pain of his cheek.

"Well, it was all because of a single, flaw they made", he stated, putting a pincer up as the other two were curled down, "they used my profile as a source of information."

"Huh?" Red asked.

"You see Red; well, how can I explain this. You see… I created an account on a messaging sight that talks with other evil scientists, and had a profile there that was filled with information on me. I could have easily deleted this, but then an idea came to mind. What if I kept it there, and not only that; but added information that could mislead them?" he asked somewhat, Red partially understanding what Frogg was saying.

"So, you said something that wasn't true on your profile?" he asked, getting the point a little.

"Well, yes and no. You see, it's true that the information I had put on there did happen to me," he explained, "but that happened before I was lucky." He went on. "Thus, it was fake, true information." He stated, nodding his head a moment.

"Um… fake true information?" Red asked, entirely lost now. Frogg sighed a moment, shaking his head a little.

"In other words, the information that I was putting on was real, but out of date." He spoke, Red understanding.

"Okay, I get it… but wait, how did that help you anyway?" he asked, still not understand the whole point to this. Though, Dr. Frogg hadn't explained it to him anyways; so he couldn't possibly understand anyways.

"Well, using this out of date information, I was able to have them believe I was still unlucky," he went on, "but of course, nothing is that simple. Planting information that can, somewhat state I'm unlucky while not openly have me yelling this out as it would be unnatural, odd and might have them think I was lying; I was able to convince them I was still unlucky. And so, assuming this, they believed that I wasn't going to take an actual chance of doing anything with luck not on my side." He paused, more to catch his breath then to actually give Red a chance to reply. "So with their minds all on assuming whether or not I'm bluffing about pressing the button for real or not, they didn't think of the assumption that I was bluffing about even having the button on me at that time!" he stated. "It's the ultimate mental trick! Ah haha-ow!" he near laughed, his smiling once again causing his cheek to hurt.

Red tilted his head to the side, confused as ever to what Dr. Frogg stated. He sighed, hunching a little as he took another sip from his soup.

"In other words… again, I used the out of date information to have them focus their minds on something else, and forget of another thing, which was the fact that I switched the real switch with a dud." He explained, and Red right away figured it out.

Taking a last and final sip from his now empty bowl, Dr. Frogg slowly stood up, taking the dish to the sink as he yawned, wincing a bit, but not as much as he had earlier. He looked at the time, the clock saying four as he sighed a little.

"I'm going to take a quick nap on the couch, Red. If I don't wake up at five thirty, can you wake me up?" he asked. Red nodding as, Frogg somewhat worried he'd forget. Walking away, Red somewhat stood up, thinking a moment as he felt he may have forgotten something.

"Um, Frogg… do you think we forgot something?" he asked, Frogg thinking as well before shrugging.

"Nope, don't think so" he stated.

* * *

"Forty-two bottles of beer on the wall… forty-two bottles of beer… take one down, pass it around… huh… forty-two bottles of beer on the wall…" sang a very tired, very long Voltar. Whom was still in the closet, very hungry, and somewhat near the verge of crying.

* * *

**YAY! I'm done my first, most exciting chapter! This one was fun to write… and everytime I think of Voltar in that closet, sinking 99 bottles of beer on the wall, I can't help but laugh a little. Cruel, aren't I?**


	5. A Split that Grows

**The fourth chapter… woot!**

* * *

Red yawned loudly as he slowly trudged his way through the super market. Only four people, not including Guy who was working at the cashier, were shopping today. But then again, it was four O'clock in the morning, and who would be expected to shop at this time? He stopped, looking at the brands of maple syrup. There was so many brands and names, some that were basic, others that had blue berry or cherry in them. It somewhat bothered Red, wondering what he should get. But then he found a brand that seemed perfect for today, and taking a bottle of Skullossus' supported Maple Syrup, continued down the aisle. Today, Red Menace was attempting to make peace between Frogg and Voltar. And, he was going to do this through their stomachs, a huge breakfast for the four of them. Well, the three of them; while Doomageddon at his cow.. It was costly, and sadly Red would have to pass on that new Captain Bubbles & the Freedom Police action figure he was saving for. But he felt that this was all worth it, and if he could keep the family he currently had in balance. Well, then getting the full of Captain Bubbles & the Freedom Police set would mean nothing to Red.

He frowned as he remembered the fight that had occurred late at night.

* * *

About seven hours after Dr. Frogg's plan had passed, and both were preparing to go to bed. Red had made a somewhat, special meal for the successful occasion; and everyone, even Doom, were stuffed. Still having that odd feeling that something was forgotten; the two had turned off the lights and were off to sleep. Red slipping into a peaceful, and quite joyful dream. About him, everything was a candy wonderland. Gummy bears spun around him, as a big, chocolate river flowed with soft curves across the chocolate chip cookie earth. The sky was spotted with pink and blue clouds of fluffy, cotton candy. Trees, bare but swirled at the top to form giant, rainbow lollipops. Red clapped his hands with excitement, rushing forwards and diving upon one of the plentiful jelly bean bushes. Ready to dive in and eat, when suddenly he found himself hearing a very, familiar voice. His surroundings changing to show he was in his bedroom, his mouth clutching at a piece of his pillow. He shook himself a bit, remembering it was a dream and sitting up.

Loud shouting filled the hallway outside his room. Angry, loud voices as he soon recognized them. One belonged to an angry Dr. Frogg, the other sounding weary and tired, but still familiarized to be Voltar's voice. He could see a little light sliding in through the crack at the bottom of his door, and at occasion he heard a bang or slam. He flinched, frowning as he slowly got out of bed. Grabbing his teddy bear as he wandered towards his room. At this moment, the loud shouting and anger that filled their arguing voices caused Red to feel scared. And that, soon, led him to hiding behind his bear. He did that at times, even though he was the biggest of them all. He carefully creaked the door open, at first flinching at the bright light that hit his still masked eyes. But then he adjusted, and squinting could see, a few ways down, Dr. Frogg's back. He had a metal pincer on his hip, the other waved in front of him as two were curled down and one kept straight. As though he were wagging a finger. Voltar was somewhat blocked by Frogg, but he could see the small villain. His shoulders, not raised as he looked and seemed tired, but his fingers curled into a ball as he shook a little with anger. He listened on, silently as he watched their fight.

"I'm the idiot! Who's the one who gets stupid plans like… like stealing a Shuriken Typhoon Super S Atomic Destructo-Bot!" Dr. Frogg snapped. "What the hell thinking is that!? To get taller just so you can beat the kids at basketball… to get onto the rollercoaster!? Are you a moron! That robot would make you too tall to get on!" he went on, Red flinching a little at his comments.

"Me!? A moron! Oh, don't get me started, ''Dr.'' Frogg! If you're such the genius, as you say you are… how the hell can you forget me in the damn closet!" he screamed, his voice sounding strained, as though he was tired. "Don't call me a moron, just look in the mirror!"

"Oh, oh I'm a moron? I'm the moron! Don't talk so full of yourself, Voltar! You're a puny, half minded, pathetic excuse for a villain! Kittens do more evil than you!" Dr. Frogg screamed back.

"Kittens! Oh, and you think you're any eviler? Face it, you're a washout! If you're such the evil mastermind, why haven't you even tried to take over the world!?" he asked in return.

"Because I'm working with you! I don't even know WHY I agreed to work here!" he snapped back, waving his arms in the air.

"It's because you're an idiot and no one would take you! You are an idiot! A big, stupid, dumb idiot!!" Voltar spat.

"Say it! Say that word one… more… time!" Frogg snapped. Red was shivering, nearly crying even.

"You, Do-C-tor Frogg, are… an… IDIOT!!!" he screamed, emphasizing the C in doctor to make fun of Frogg. Who, had a K in his title. Frogg stood there silently, shaking with anger as Red thought that maybe they would stop… just maybe.

"Voltar…" Frogg stated, "you, my ''friend'', are an infinitesimal, brainless, half-witted, failed excuse for a villain! It's no damn wonder your parents-"

"Aw…" Red was unable to hold back a gasp of despair, as he felt tears trickle down his face. Frogg and Voltar had picked up on the crying, and turned to see Red's door peeked open. He opened it slowly as he saw they noticed him, shaking in his pajamas as he had his hands covering his mouth.

"Red… ah... how… how long were you standing there?" Dr. Frogg asked, a frown on his face as even Voltar seemed quite shocked.

"Um… I… um…" Red was at a loss for words, his voice, clogged in his throat and unable to escape. He wanted to beg them to stop fighting, to make peace and that it was all a big, misunderstanding. But… how could he? He never, ever entered their fights. To him, Dr. Frogg and Voltar were like two giants, battling head to head. And even if Red Menace was the largest of them all, his heart was too big and his maturity child like to even make an attempt to stop it.

Silence filled the hallway, as Red stared to Dr. Frogg and Voltar. The two staring back in reply. A sigh slipped through Frogg's lips, softly rubbing his still swollen cheek as he turned his back to Red.

"I'm going to bed…" he grumbled, walking past Voltar as he went into his room and slammed the door. Voltar just stood there, silent and quite tired as he rubbed a head and looked down to the ground.

"Red… um…" he, himself, was at a loss for words. He looked back to Red, who was still crying. He seemed to cringe at the sight, and for a second looking quite sad, grew serious. Or, at least returned to himself. "Red Menace, I am very hungry and I want dinner!" he cried out, pretending as though nothing had happened. The sudden demand and change of subject cheered up Red a little, as he nodded with a sad smile. Sniffing a bit as he rubbed an eye.

"Common, common, hurry!" he demanded, walking past Red as he began to make his way to the kitchen. "And while we're at it, do we still have that pie we didn't finish off earlier?" he asked.

"Um, no Voltar. Doom at it a while ago…" he replied.

"Then to the nearest store for more pie!" he cried out, Red saluting with a new, cheered mood. As though he forgot all about the fight earlier.

* * *

But he didn't forget… he could remember. Very clearly, as though it was happening already. The harsh, cold words… and the mention of Voltar's parents. He didn't know what had caused Voltar and his parents such a strained relationship. But, he assumed it was bad. Very bad, even Doom got something from his parents at time to time. Dr. Frogg was given the occasional, secret message to decode, his mother a spy and all, and Red. Well, he constantly got letters from his parents. But Voltar never once got mail that was from a relative or family member. And whenever they were on that subject, he'd always change it. Red thought about it… what would Dr. Frogg say if he asked him…?

"No!" he told himself. "I can't think of that, it's bad and I might bring it up!" he went on, wanting to push that night behind as much as possible. "Right now… I need to get Voltar's favorite cereal!" he chirped. "Oh, and Frogg just loves those sausages I get him… and I still need to get Doom his favorite meal, can't forget that!" Red went on, a smile on his face as he picked up the food. In no time, the cart was filled with a very wide variety of foods. And all of it was for breakfast, too.

Guy jumped at the load of food Red Menace had in his cart. Hoping in some cases that maybe Red was buying this for a family meal or friends… he would have been greatly shocked to see someone like Red Menace eat it all. Even if he was big and tall already, that was still too much for him to eat.

"So… this for you or… what?" Guy asked, deciding to make some small talk as he had a feeling he was going to be there for a while.

"Nope, for some friends and me" he stated, taking out his large, penny jar to prepare counting the money.

"Well, that's nice... … … so, is it for a celebration?" he asked, not purposely meaning to be nosey. Red was silent a moment, uncertain on what to say. He thought that, maybe he should tell him the truth. But then, something inside him felt weird at the thought of telling the truth. A bad weird, and so he did the one thing he never would do in his life. At least, without Voltar or Dr. Frogg ordering him to or influencing him.

"Yep, it's for… a friends birthday." He replied, the cashier nodding as he bagged the last item.

"Okay, there you go!" he stated, as Red Menace began to pay the cashier. It took some time, as it was pennies upon pennies in his jar. But at least, he gave the cashier every the full pay. Only three cents left in the jar.

"Have a nice day! Oh, and tell your friend I said Happy Birthday!" Guy called back as Red took his bags to the V-Mobile. Wandering to his car, he began to pack the bags in the back. Pausing as he sighed heavily. This was the first time he lied on his own without so much as Voltar or Frogg convincing him too.

And he didn't know if he hated it, or liked it.

* * *

He began to cook diligently, working fast as he never really knew what time Dr. Frogg and Voltar woke up at. Usually, Voltar was the latest, Dr. Frogg in the middle… though depending on if he had late night inventions or other work. Still, he had to work fast… never could know when one of them might break their cycles and wake up at an abnormal time. Doomageddon had been up and about as soon as he could smell the first bit of food. Waiting diligently as, when he attempted to steal some bacon or toast, he was reminded he had his cow waiting for him and soon enough would eat. Though, he did pat Doomageddon on the head at times, and sometimes even did give him a piece of bacon. He was cooking a lot of food, after all. He was very close to completing everything. The table set, as all the food was placed about the house. And the loud yawns of Dr. Frogg waking up at last got Red to put on his most cheerful, happy smile. Dr. Frogg had yet to pick up on the scent, but it was natural. Though not completely dead of smell, his constant electrocution and great deal of damages that occurred… and indeed, there was a lot of damages, had somewhat impaired his smell a little. So he had to be quite close to the odor to pick up on it, though it depended on the strength.

He rubbed his eyes, placing the goggles back on his face as he turned to the kitchen. His tired eyes quickly shot open at the counters aligned with tinfoil-covered pans. The aromas of the variety of meats and other foods finally hitting his weakened sense of smell, as he licked his lips a little. It was rare for them to have such a large meal… let alone eat a lot. Or a variety too, they weren't exactly wealthy. So, to him this was a feast for a King; though in some cases, it was close to one. He walked in with a sly grin, as he spotted one of the tinfoil-covered pans slightly opened a bit. And, seeing the bacon that was hidden inside, felt that maybe one wouldn't hurt. Assuming Red hadn't noticed, he snuck his way through the kitchen. Growing ever so close to the pan as he was just, about to pop out a piece of bacon and eat it. But his claw, though he couldn't really feel anything, was slapped with a spatula. His head turning to see Red, who held a quizitive smile at Frogg. He gave in return a sheepish grin, sneaking back as he sat himself at the table.

"Voltar! Breakfast!" Red called out, turning around and placing his hands around his mouth to get a louder effect to it. He also had his eyes on Frogg, though Dr. Frogg did not notice. He wanted to see if Frogg would show any signs of anger by the mention of Voltar's name. But he didn't seem to care or notice, if nothing was more edgy. A claw tapping on the table, another holding his head up as he leaned his good cheek on the metal. It was a good sign, at least to Red. He was hoping the food would do that, get their attention off each other and get them in a good mood. And if they were soon in a good mood, maybe they could make up?

"Red, what did I say about waking me at ten?" Voltar asked, angrily as he made his way to the kitchen. "An evil Villain does NOT wake up… at…… ten………" he nearly slurred his words as he was drooling with hunger. The smell hitting him like a brick wall.

_So far so good_, thought Red. Now all he had to do was fill their tummies and hope it would get them into such a good mood, that the fight would be as though it never even existed.

"I felt like, well, since I had the money, to… you know, make a big breakfast!" he stated, once again lying. Not feeling too odd on it… he wondered if it wasn't so hard to lie on your own after all. Though he didn't want to delve on if it was bad or not… he already felt a little unhappy about lying. "Including we never have these kinds of breakfasts!" he added in, stating some truth there to balance out his lie.

"Well… good job Red! I am proud!" Voltar stated, sitting himself in his book piled chair.

Things seemed to be going well as both were too busy with the thought of a big, hardy breakfast to even acknowledge each other. Red serving all of the food he could put onto their plates. As soon as they were placed in front of the two, hungry villains; they dived right in. Red placing the syrup, butter, and other assortments of toppings and such to the table as he walked off to get Doomageddon's cow. He had to put it in their old, giant fire heater they rarely used. The cow too big to be cooked by oven.

"Oh goody! Skullossus' supported Maple Syrup!" Voltar cheered, clapping heard as Red smiled.

"Really? Man, I heard you have to wake up at practically four O'clock to get it, before other people rush in to buy it all!" Frogg replied, and Red even smiled wider. It was working; his plan seemed to actually be working.

As he was off, he hummed to himself as he opened the heater and gave a quick check to the cow. Not cooked fully, though if he did it would cause the chemicals inside to explode, it was done the way Doomageddon liked it. And, whistling brought Doom over in a rush to eat his meal. Red Menace headed back to the kitchen to eat his own meal. He stopped though, seeing the two in some sort of face off as their hands were on the maple syrup. He frowned… tensing a little as he could see their eyes, narrowed and glaring at each other. A crisis was boiling up, and he had to think fast. Otherwise, another fight would occur! And he didn't know if he could deal with another. He looked about, noticing one of the opened pans that had Dr. Frogg's favorite sausage. And, looking back to the plate, Red realized he forget to give him the sausage.

"Oh, hay Dr. Frogg! I also got you your favorite sausage!" Red stated, running by to grab the sausage and serve him some.

"Really! Heh, you know me way too well, Red!" Frogg smiled, letting go of the syrup to eat his sausage first. Voltar gave a silent yes, which didn't get to Frogg's ears, as he doused his meal, literally, in the syrup. Dr. Frogg… whom couldn't use forks because of his claws, having to eat the sausage with the metal hand.

The crisis was averted and peace was made… for now. From there, breakfast was silent for a bit. The three just eating and enjoying their food as Red wanted, so badly, to have the two get into a friendly conversation.

"So…… where did you go anyways, Red?" Voltar asked, pausing to chew his food a moment, though he still had food in his mouth. Not waiting to swallow. His head turned to Red as was Dr. Frogg's.

"Oh, well, I went and gave Doomageddon his breakfast." Red replied, more polite as to speak after he has eaten.

"Really…… what did you get him?" he asked, having to chew most of the food down yet again before talking. "I mean, usually we can never have a successful breakfast without Doomageddon eating everything…" Voltar sighed, swallowing his food a moment.

"Oh, you know… his favorite food." Red stated. "But don't worry, I paid for it!" Red added in suddenly, afraid it might spark some problems. Voltar was a little stingy with money at times, well, most of the time to be exact. And he might have not been happy if he didn't know it was Red Menace's money, and thought it was theirs.

"Really?" Voltar stated, shrugging it off a moment.

"Oh god… that time… uh" Dr. Frogg blurted out, shaking as Voltar snickered a moment.

"Oh yeah… I remember that time!" Voltar replied.

"Yeah, when Doomageddon attacked those cows…"

"And we had to run for miles to get away…"

"Oh! Don't forget the towns people!"

"Ha ha! Yeah, we were going on for miles!"

"It took how long again?"

"A week!"

"Yeah, a week to find a safe place!"

Back and forth they went, laughing and laughing of their trip to the country. Of how Doomageddon escaped from the V-Mobile, ate all the cows, and the four, after having the V-Mobile break down, had to run for a week through town, hiding and sneaking just to get away. Red smiled, assuming that he was in the clear. Success at last. But this never lasts… and all it takes is two people, who are far more full with anger than with food, to find something that could re-spark that hatred and willing to fight.

"So, why did you get the cow?" Voltar asked after their short, laugh fest. It was meant for Red Menace, but Dr. Frogg decided to answer instead.

"Oh, it was just a promise I made, just to get Doom to work for once…" Frogg stated, waving as though it were nothing.

"Wait… deal? You mean YOU were the one that made the deal?" Voltar questioned, growing serious again.

"Well… yeah, but it's okay. I mean, no harm in that, right?" he asked in return, a little stunned to see Voltar suddenly grow serious.

"No harm? You were promising Doom a full cow, and you know how much those costs!" Voltar snapped, pointing out that Frogg was likely going to use their money.

"Oh come on, Voltar! What harm is there in just one day?" he asked, somewhat growing angry at Voltar yelling at him.

"I paid for it anyways!" Red blurted out.

"The harm is, is that we are already thin on money!" he answered, leaning onto the table a little.

"Guys, really, there's no point in fighting when-"

"Short on money? Ha! And who's fault is it?" he questioned back, crossing his arms.

"You're saying it's MY fault?!" Voltar questioned.

"I don't see anyone else around here that would waste money so willingly" he replied, looking away.

"Oh… don't talk as though you're so good! You are the one with the most expensive tastes around here! All those wires and metals and… stuff!"

"Expensive!? I have to build an atom destroyer with a toilet pipe! A T-O-I-L-E-T pipe!" he replied back.

"Oh come on, you are always dumpster diving!" Voltar waved.

"Dumpster diving because you are too cheap to lend at least five bucks for a pack of batteries!" he snapped back.

"Cheap!? I'm not cheap, I lend lots of money!" Voltar replied.

"Yeah, when it leads to something YOU are going to own!" Frogg snapped back.

"Oh shove it up your-"

"Guys!" Red shouted, slamming his fists onto the table as the plates of food bounded. He had done it a little too hard, and all the dishes fell to the ground. Shattering as the two stopped and looking to Red Menace. "Stop fighting!" he begged, frowning as he couldn't stand the two bickering.

They looked at each other a moment, glaring very hard at the other as they turned and left. Dr. Frogg wandering to his room, with a loud slam. As Voltar went up to his room, a slam soon following. Red sat there at the table, looking at the broken dishes. Was this going to be the fate of their family too?

* * *

Dr. Frogg had gone out to get some air a little after his vent in his lab. Things were starting to become… unpleasant, for him. Though it was only about a day of fighting, it felt like a week. And it was really biting down on his nerves. He didn't take the V-Mobile with him, wandering down the sidewalk as he really didn't know where he was going. He legs really just taking him wherever. He blew out a breath as he pushed the thought of the fight earlier into the back of his mind. At the moment, the single spark or memory of him and Voltar tossing crud and mean words at each other was only making his fowl mood stay. And he had a reason for leaving. To not remember the fight earlier, that was for sure. He found himself standing outside the Mall-O-Mart, just looking at the title as he decided to go for a walk in the electronic department. It always made him feel a little better, seeing the latest gadgets and devices. Usually, anyways.

But before he could enter, he heard a loud voice boom from across the parking lot. Calling out his name as he turned to see a face that was familiar just by name. Back then, he would have coward at the sound of his voice, but this time Frogg didn't. He was braver, and just because Skullossus was a better villain than him, didn't mean he was that scary. Now that Frogg was thinking about it, he wasn't really that… frightening. He wasn't even remotely bothersome to even look at.

"Are you the one known as Dr. Frogg?" he questioned.

"Yeah, that's me… Dr. Frogg junior, right?" he questioned, giving an uncomfortable face to the word Junior. He hated that, but he WAS named after his father. Besides, he had to be sure… him and his father looked quite alike. A near spitting image… was it not for the fact that he had his mother's eyes. But, with his goggles, they made them look larger. Making him look like a younger version of Dr. Frogg Senior.

"Uh… yes, I mean you…" Skullossus stated, giving Dr. Frogg a dumfounded look. "I don't even know of a Dr. Frogg Senior" he continued.

"Sorry. It's just, I look like the spitting image of my father, and I've had moments where people assume I'm him…" he sighed, relieved that Skullossus didn't seem to touch on the junior. Many did… and usually, it meant another nickname he would not be happy about.

"Well, alright then… well, anyway. I came here to say that what you did yesterday…" he paused, bending down into Dr. Frogg's face. "Was very well done! I saw that fight, and even outnumbered and outmatched physically; you still one." he spoke with some pride, putting out his hand to Dr. Frogg. "If I could work with you any day, I would do it in a second." He stated, quite proudly.

Dr. Frogg had been a little surprised. But at the same time, he was flattered. Though not as scary as he had originally thought, Dr. Frogg could not lie. Skullossus was a villain, and not one to mess with, either. He took out his hand, shaking it with Skullossus as felt a bit of pride swell up in him. Now, he had Skullossus, willing to work with him. Imagine the boosts in villain ratings! Soon, he could actually be seen as someone to reckon with. Hell, he could get his OWN minions, and finally start his evil empire!

"So, Dr. Frogg. Me and some guys are going down to Villaynes, and we wouldn't mind if you wanted to tag along?" Skullossus spoke, very buddy like to Dr. Frogg. It was a surprise to Dr. Frogg to see Skullossus like that. But… well, maybe that was Skullossus was like around some friends. Besides… this was an actual chance to get himself better known. It would be a fool's move to say no!

"Oh, sure! I've only been there once, but I wish I could go there more often. The food is great!" he spoke, the two making their way to the doors of the Mall-O-Mart.

"Great!" he spoke, passing him a card. "We're meeting at about eight pm; bring yourself and a friend too, if you want." He stated.

Now, as Frogg thought more about it, he was suspicious a bit, seeing Skullossus be all friendly with him so suddenly. Indeed, no one would just all out trust a villain who would be greater than you on the villain scale and have no reason to deal with someone like Dr. Frogg. But… something told him that Skullossus wasn't doing this as a prank, and besides. That switch wasn't ALL dismantled… couldn't be too hard for him to rebuild it. He waved goodbye to Skullossus as the two split up, going over to the electronics department and looking about. He thought about the dinner a bit, wondering if maybe Red would like to come with him. Skullossus did say he could bring a friend. Between the ones he had, Doomageddon would like eat all of their food, and Voltar. Well, he wasn't exactly that close with Voltar at the moment… let alone like him much. So that left Red. Besides, Red seemed to love eating there, though he'd have to avoid the alcohol again.

* * *

Just as much as Dr. Frogg left to get away and clear his mind, so did Voltar. Well, sort of. He left to clear his head, not through a walk. But through bothering people. Posting kick-me signs on the back of people, tossing water balloons at unsuspecting victims, tripping people who were unaware that Voltar was even there. Which was quite a lot. The amount of trouble he would cause always depended on how mad he was at that time. And what usually was a three minute annoyance, turned into a full on bother attack. Already having hit everyone in the neighborhood with some sort of prank, and still needing to vent his anger, left to the park to find some more victims.

"Stupid Frogg…" he muttered. Unlike Frogg, who liked to try and forget the unpleasant moments; Voltar didn't. That usually meant holding a grudge for quite a while. "Constantly being… annoying and… and just stupid!" he muttered, unable to really think of any true cruel words to say.

"Oh, and why's that?" a voice asked suddenly behind Voltar. He paused, about to turn and address the person. But decided to continue his walk. If they wanted to chat, they could follow him.

"Because he's being a jerk!" snapped Voltar, his fists shaking in front of him a moment.

"Well, why is that?" the voice went on, his footsteps on the sidewalk as he followed.

"Well… well I don't know! But he is!" Voltar barked, crossing his arms. "He does things without my saying… always suggests stupid plans that I don't wanna do… and oh, I saw him bring in that worm! I don't know why he would want something so… yucky! But he did, I saw him!" Voltar screamed, his arms back to his sides.

He had started to turn around and pace, his head looking down however as he didn't see the other man. He walked around him though, aware of where he stood as he mumbled on about all these weird things he saw.

"He was hiding something from me… I just know it!" Voltar snapped. "I… don't know what he was hiding or for what reason… but I know!" he added on.

"Hmm… interesting. So, can I ask you a question?" the voice went on, smooth and calm.

"Sure, what… is…… it…?" he mumbled, his words trailing as he went pale behind the mask.

There stood Glory guy, in all of what his name stated; glory. His usual, firm but dramatic features looked quite angered, and he even had some kind of specially designed laser held up in front of him. Pointed straight at Voltar as he couldn't seem to move or run at that moment. They had faced him before… and this guy was impossible. Seriously, he had a record for never once being beaten.

"Where is he?" he asked, his mask narrowing as Voltar shook with fear.

"I… I don't know!" he replied. "We got into a fight and he ran off and then I ran off and… and I don't know-Oh please don't kill me!" he begged, wishing that maybe Red Menace was here. Though there was still no hope of winning, at least Red Menace might be able to hold him off while he ran.

Glory Guy looked down at Voltar, thinking to himself as he narrowed his eyes further. He spun his laser around, placing it in a holster as he turned to leave. It took a while for Voltar to realize this, as his own cowering was too loud for Voltar to even realize Glory Guy had left. But after a while, he calmed. Giggles from children nearby hit his ears as he realized that Glory Guy was gone, and Voltar was left; cowering like an idiot.

"Yeah! That's right! Walk away… you don't want to mess with this!" Voltar spoke, pointing his thumbs to himself as he tried to redeem himself for his cowering. It failed, but Voltar had too big an ego to admit it failed.

He wondered a bit if maybe Dr. Frogg was in any danger. Glory Guy did sound quite angry… and that laser looked pretty mean. But, no! He wouldn't talk to him; Voltar was still angry with Dr. Frogg. And besides, he felt that maybe some chaos wouldn't be so bad, right? What harm could Glory Guy do, anyways?

* * *

He was angry… oh, how mad he was at Dr. Frogg. Usually, Glory Guy wasn't like this, he was calm, a little showoffy and such, but that was what Glory Guy was about. And besides, he had a right to showoff, right? He did save this city often… they had no right to say whether he couldn't be "glorious" or not. But, who he was, didn't matter at this moment. What mattered to Glory Guy was punishment. Not revenge, he wasn't a stickler for that. Was bad for the hero image. But he had seen what happened, and he was mad. No, far worse than mad. Infuriated to the core. Not only to Dr. Frogg, but to himself too. Regretting ever chasing after those cookie bandits, what was he thinking?! And all that time, outside of Metrotown, here was a true monster. Threatening to kill everyone, and maybe do even more! Worst of all, he got away with it! But, not anymore. Glory Guy was going to make sure that Dr. Frogg got what was coming to him. He couldn't let these people see such a villain get away with so much evil.

He stopped in front of their so-called "hidden lair". Spotting the large, green fellow who seemed to be the only one with good in the group. Then again… he had known a villain that killed people with kindness; Happy Hunter, or something like that. So it was never good to just assume someone was innocent, when their greatest weapon could be the least expected thing.

"You!" he demanded, using a finger rather than his new gun, this time. Well, in truth it wasn't new; and he had it on him for quite a while. But he never seemed to have any use for it. Until today.

"Huh? Oh! Hay, it's Glory Guy!" Red cheered, being the idiot he was. He should have been afraid… at least, sort of. Glory Guy was hoping for that reaction… but not that. He slapped a hand on his face, wondering why a villain would wave to him; were they not enemies? Luckily, Red remembered shortly after, and putting down his hedge clippers jumped back in "fear". "Oh no… it's Glory Guy!" he stated, robotically as though it was staged. Which, of course, it was.

"Yes! Now, tell me where you friend is!?" he demanded, returning to his serious demeanor.

"Huh? Oh! Voltar went out for a walk… he went that way-"

"I mean your other friend!" he stated.

"Oh! Doomageddon? Well, he's inside taking a little nap! He's so cute when he sleeps-"

"NO! I mean the O-T-H-E-R one!" he went on, not familiar with their names.

"Dr. Frogg? Oh, yeah. He went out." Red stating, picking up the hedge clippers and somewhat fidgeting with them. "He… and Voltar kind of got into a fight. It scares me when they fight…" he mumbled.

Glory Guy stood there with quite the annoyed face. Not caring so much about how Red felt on their fights or what happened. If nothing, he was somewhat annoyed with Red Menace's ramblings, and thought of picking him up by his shirt, shaking Red and hope he would get an answer from that. But he had to stay calm, and yet again. It was bad for the hero image.

"Listen… I just need to know where he is" he stated, placing a hand on his face. "That's all…" he added.

Red stared at him, wide eyed. Realizing what he was doing. He laughed a little, apologizing as he clipped off a few pieces of the bush. He knew Voltar would be unhappy about it… but he wasn't going to get rid of ALL the weeds.

"Well… knowing Frogg…" he paused, thinking hard a moment. "He'd be off, well, at the Mall-O-Mart. He always goes there to check out the electronics department, whenever he's mad…" Red stated. "But, I really don't know… why?" he turned to look at Glory Guy, but saw that he was gone.

"Hm… that's odd…" Red shrugged, working his way through the bush as soon enough he forgot all about talking to Glory Guy.

"Hay Red!" Voltar stated, seemingly in a good mood now.

"Hay Voltar… wow, you must have really done a lot of evil?" Red stated, noticing his good mood.

"Well, yes. But that's not what got me into a good mood…" he stated, his fingers tapping against each other. Red started to get a bad feeling about this. He always did when Voltar did his plotting hands.

"Well, why's that?" he asked on, afraid of the answer.

"Because Glory Guy is really angry with him!" Voltar laughed. "I wish I could be there, to see Frogg when Glory Guy catches up with him!" he laughed, looking to Red Menace.

He was gone.

* * *

Red had to run fast… real fast. He regretted not taking the V-Mobile but, if nothing he'd be faster on foot than by car. And time was of the essence… if what Voltar said was true, Glory Guy being mad at Dr. Frogg… imagine the damage that could occur! Voltar may have not noticed… or cared, about what Glory Guy could do. But Red Menace could, and the only thing that ran in his mind was that Dr. Frogg would be dead. Frogg stood no chance against him; it would be a 1 out of… of a Zillion odds! Glory Guy never lost, and no matter how lucky or how brave Dr. Frogg would become, he'd never be able to beat Glory Guy. He had to help him, before it was too late. He stopped, inhaling sharply as he was already out of breath. But he had been running nearly ten blocks now, and the streets where they lived were usually quite long. He stopped, wiping sweat from his forehead as he saw Mrs. Johnson rolling by.

"Hay! Mrs. Johnson!" Red waved, the little, old lady waving back with a smile. She was used to seeing Red say hello; though today, he was saying hello to ask if Glory Guy was close up ahead.

"Why hello there Red, how nice to see you." She smiled, slowing her scooter down to talk to him. "How are you today?" he asked.

"I'm really good, listen, I need to know if you saw-"

"Well that's great. Me, I'm doing fine! My bunions are sore, but that's not new!" she laughed, unable to tell he had urgent business. "Oh! I have new pictures of my grandkids! Would you like to see them?" she asked, pulling out her wallet as Red Menace had to think fast.

He hated to be rude, hell, anyone hated to be rude to Mrs. Johnson. And NOT just because she was a little old lady. Though she barely walked around much, her husband… Mr. Johnson, was a violent one! He had been an old, army general, and even today he still kept up with that training. So anyone who dared get on Mrs. Johnson's bad side, or happen to make her feel sad or hurt; had to deal with angry, old Mr. Johnson. He sighed, not as smart as Dr. Frogg or Voltar to find a way out of this death trap as he nodded his head. If he was lucky, she'd have only one or two to show him. Some times, if he was really unlucky, she'd have over a hundred. And each one always had some sort of story behind it. One, long, winding story.

"Oh! This is my grandson! Oh, look at him! Wearing those big pants; he wanted to see what he'd look like in his father's trousers! Oh, isn't that cute!" she stated, Red nodding as his heart felt like it was going to burst RIGHT out his chest. He never felt so edgy in his entire life.

And his edginess only grew when he heard a very loud, and very violent explosion not too far. He jerked up straight, looking over the rooftops of the houses as he saw smoke flying up. Mrs. Johnson panicked a moment, nearly falling off her scooter. But Red Menace quickly saw, and caught her. Sitting her up on the scooter as he frowned back to the cloud of smoke. What chance was there that this explosion was NOT revolved around the angered Glory Guy and Dr. Frogg? Nothing; it was either that scenario… or that scenario.

"Sorry Mrs. Johnson! But I have to hurry…!" he stated, running off with a wave as the old lady looked surprised.

"Oh, well okay Red! You be careful though… that explosion looked quite nasty…" he spoke, quite used to such chaos as she wave goodbye. Turning back as she continued her drive down the street.

As Red grew closer, he crossed his fingers. Praying to god that Frogg would be okay. At least, he hoped god would reply. What happened if he was mad at Red Menace for being a bad guy? He hoped god had a heart for villains, too.

* * *

Dr. Frogg had spent a great deal of time in the electronics department, sorting through the sorts of TVs, DVD players, cell phones, music players, and even more as the further he went, reading the kinds of technology and guessing what they were made up; he began to forget more and more of the fight earlier. He smiled a moment, yet again getting the pieces correct as he looked to one of the prices.

"What the?! Five hundred dollar! Hmph! I could make a better working one, with more space AND a laser. And it wouldn't cost me more than twenty dollars!" he stated, placing it back as he walked off. "Seriously; that is what I call a rip off!" he mumbled, looking at a few more devices before wandering off to head home.

He yawned a moment, rubbing an eye as he felt tired. It had been a very busy day yesterday, and all of this walking to stores, fighting with friends, and most important of all; staying up late, really made him feel tired. A nap wouldn't hurt… then maybe some inventions. Oh, and he couldn't forget asking Red Menace to come with him! Red would be very happy to be asked to come with him to Villaynes! Though, he wondered if Red would be scared, seeing as Skullossus was there and all. Oh well, he'd find a way to bring Red Menace with him. He gave another yawn as he left the store, stretching long as he took a few more steps out. He looked up to the sky, shielding his goggled eyes as the light momentarily hurt his eyes.

And then suddenly he found himself on the ground. Screaming all about him, and dirt filled smoke rising to the blue sky.

* * *

**Shorter than the basic chapter… but I REALLY want to end this here. A cliff hanger and all! And I tried to add in as much as I could… but that is as much as I can get without making it just… droning on. You know? I'll work hard to make the fifth one longer, promise!**


	6. A Face Off for the Ages

**OKAY! It's the long awaited… well, not too long, but waited for chapter that everyone was waiting for cause it's the continuation from a cliff hanger that I purposely put in there. Cause all good fanfics have cliff hangers… :D**

**Also; I am putting the fanfic on temporary Hiatus until the cameo contest is over... and luckily, it'll be over May 16. If you wish to enter it and get a cameo in my fanfic, just send a PM to me and stuff. So yeah... things are gonna be stopped for now. Sorry. -~-'  
**

* * *

Panic swirled around Dr. Frogg as he tried to make sense of what happened. He could remember walking out of the store, shielding his eyes from the light as he looked to the sky. And then… a whistling sound came to his ears. Very silent at first, but it grew. Looking a little down, he could see something spinning at him. Dart like, in shape, thick and white. He didn't understand what it was, but something told him to duck. He dove forwards, barely avoiding the blow. As it hit the ground behind him and sent Dr. Frogg tumbling forwards. Followed by a long, ring that continued to sing in his ears. Before, as he began to try and make sense of his surroundings, it lowered. The screaming of terrified citizens all about him as brown, dirt filled smoke rose to the sky. He ached all over, but was more bruised than actually hurt. That is, he hoped so. As he tried to sit up, he finally began to pick up on a lack of feeling in his left arm. He panicked a moment, his heart pounding heavily as he turned his head to the left. Fear swelling in his chest, as one of the few things he still feared began to seem imminent. Loosing any more limbs.

The dust cleared, and blowing a calm, breath out a moment, could see his arms still there. The clothes torn somewhat, but his arm very much as the same as it was before the explosion. Well, to a limit. He grimaced a moment at the sight of his shoulder once the dust further cleared. And though not broken, the bone seemed to have popped out. He shivered, the feeling returning slowly as the pain followed. But by that time, he had ignored it. His mind on the voice that stuck out amongst the screams.

"Civilians! I am sorry, but this is meant for an attack on the horrid monster who threatened to destroy the city! I will pay for all damages!" he cried out, the voice very familiar to Dr. Frogg. He slowly tried to stand up, looking about to see where Glory Guy was. However, there was still too much smoke about him, and all that seemed to be seen were shadowed figures of people. "Give it up Frogg! You are out matched, I will find you and you will pay for what you did!" Glory Guy cried out.

Frogg frowned widely, stepping back slowly as he hoped that was where the voice was from. The pain had been awful by then, but his mind was too busy worrying about being attacked by Glory Guy. More afraid he would loose a limb as "pay back" for his threat to Metrotown. And god, Dr. Frogg didn't want to become half metal. Blowing out of his mouth to keep calm, he took a few more steps back. Bumping into something large as he panicked. _NO!_ He cried out in his mind. _It's all over… goodbye arms! So long legs! Auf Wiedersehen body!_ He felt himself be forcefully turned around, closing his eyes to try and ignore the pain that would soon follow.

"Dr. Frogg? Oh thank god I found you!" Red Menace cried out, smiling widely as Frogg opened his eyes. Relief swept through him as he smiled awkwardly, feeling safer already with Red here. "What happened to your arm?!" Red cried suddenly, finally seeing the bone that jabbed out from his left shoulder. Dr. Frogg turned a bit to the left, wincing suddenly at the reminder of his arm. "Oh! I see, you popped it! Well, I can solve that!" Red spoke, carefully moving a hand onto the bump and onto his arm. "My dad showed me how to do this, when I popped out my shoulder from falling of a horse." Red smiled, pushing down as he popped the bone back into place.

A painful scream came from Frogg, whom had never once had his shoulder disconnect and be popped back in. So it did cause Red quite the jump at the sudden scream. But he calmed shortly after, Dr. Frogg rubbing his shoulder as he tried to resist crying. And he did, but his body naturally forced his eyes to water somewhat from the pain.

"Sorry! I should have warned you, it hurts a lot and-"

"I know where you are, Frogg!" Glory Guy interrupted his voice growing closer as the two remembered their situation.

"We have to get out of here!" Dr. Frogg cried out, letting go of his shoulder and suddenly booking it pass Red Menace. He soon followed behind, the two rushing out of the smoke and down the street.

"So where are we going!?" Red cried out, for once behind Dr. Frogg. Who, usually, being the inactive one, fell behind whenever they had to run. He was silent a moment, running with all of his might as he thought about it.

They could run, they really could. But what good would that do? Glory Guy was surely going to just chase after him. And this was his home, he wasn't going to leave just because some super dweeb wanted him to. Dr. Frogg had to do something… but what? Then it hit him, a plan. They could defeat Glory Guy, it wasn't impossible! Very challenging, and the likelihood of his plan working was very low; but it wasn't all impossible. If nothing, they could be the ones to finally defeat Glory Guy! But to do that, things had to go perfectly.

"Red Menace?" Dr. Frogg asked, the two growing closer to their home. "What do you say to be the first to defeat Glory Guy?" he asked, a grin on his face as he looked back to Red. Red Menace, in return, gave a blank face. Unaware of what he meant.

* * *

Voltar had been quite eased. He was stilled confused with Red Menace's disappearance, but to him it didn't matter. He was still quite pleased with what was soon, or actually, happening; and he could not wait for Dr. Frogg to return, battered and crying.

"That'll show him!" Voltar stated loudly. "And after that, he'll learn where his place is…" he grumbled, stretching as he sunk further into the couch. Doomageddon had been napping in his bed, awakening from Voltar's yell, but going back to sleep once he was quiet. He was prepared for a long, nice nap. Excited to get in some sleep. But then a loud, and quite frightening slam came from the door; and in a reflex teleported out. Snarling at the "assumed" attacker.

"Woah! It's okay Doomageddon, just us!" Red stated, putting his hands in front of him as Doom calmed. He yawned a moment, easing up as he didn't exactly note on the dust layer that covered Red. Voltar did though, and for a moment didn't know if he wanted to laugh or groan.

"Why are you covered in dust?" he asked, looking to Red as his mask narrowed. Red looked at himself a moment, laughing in embarrassment as he patted himself down.

"Sorry, there was some trouble and…"

"And we have to hurry!" Dr. Frogg cried out, having rushed past Red Menace and went into the kitchen. Neither Voltar nor Doomageddon noticed, their eyes on Red. But when they turned their attention to him, their jaws dropped. They thought that Red looked a mess, but Frogg was worse. No bruises or bloody noses, but his clothes were torn at areas, three times as dusty as Red Menace. And the makeshift sling that held Dr. Frogg's left arm was somewhat shocking as well.

"What the… what do you mean we have to hurry! I'm the leader, and you can't-"

"Voltar, I am NOT in the mood for this," snarled Frogg, using his free hand to grab Voltar's shirt, "I really couldn't care if you want to stay, but if you want to live. You will shove that ego of yours down your tiny throat and listen for once!" he snapped, somewhat pushing Voltar back as he fell to the floor. He walked his way past Red as he rushed to the garage. All three awestruck at the way Dr. Frogg reacted.

Red was the first to break the shocked silence by explaining what happened.

"Voltar, listen! Glory Guy attacked Dr. Frogg and he's really angry! I mean, he looks like he's going to really hurt Frogg!" Red stated. "And he's going to be here any minute… Dr. Frogg has a plan but… but it's iffy and… Voltar?" Red asked, realizing as he rambled that Voltar didn't shut him up once. "Voltar!?" he cried out, waving a hand in front of the still silent villain. He shook his head, blinking as he turned to Red.

"What?" he asked, having not heard a single lick of what Red said. Red Menace sighed, smacking a hand on his face; for once the two actually switching places. What was Voltar, who would be the one a little more aware and angry at Red who was usually distracted, seemed to be the oblivious one today. But it was for a second, and it seemed like the two switched back to their original spots as Voltar shook off his confusion. "Whatever it is… I'm staying!" Voltar snapped, willing than ever to defy Dr. Frogg. Even if it meant leading to him being in a full-bodied cast.

"But Voltar… I… uh… okay…" Red spoke, looking down. "Though we're not really leaving, if that's what you're worried about! Dr. Frogg says he has a plan to defeat Glory Guy and-"

"Wait! Defeat Glory Guy?" Voltar asked, hopping up from the couch. "You're saying that Dr. Frogg has a plan to defeat Glory Guy?" he asked again.

"Yeah… well, he says it may not be full proof but, he does." Red explained. Voltar was silent, thinking hard a moment. Before jumping into the air, screaming at the top of his lungs "yes".

"Ha ha! We'll be the first to defeat Glory Guy! Oh, how famous we'll be… every villain will want to talk to us, we'll be ultimate!" Voltar cried with power. Rushing past Red with evil laughter as, for once, he really did as he was told. Even if it was because he saw something to his benefit.

Entering the garage, they could see Dr. Frogg working on the car. Tightening some bolts as he paused to wipe some sweat. He went back to work, a little unaware of them for a moment as he was finally done.

"Okay Red, I just need you to pass me the gas can; and we can get going right away!" he cried out, turning to see, rather then Red behind him, Voltar. Red Menace behind, as Doom soon entered the room as well. "Oh, so you're going to listen, hmm?" Dr. Frogg asked, glaring at Voltar a moment as he turned back to the vehicle. "Red?" he stated, Red jumping a moment as he rushed over to the red gas can, bringing it back to Dr. Frogg as he slowly stood up.

"So… what is this plan of yours?" he asked, Dr. Frogg. Sighing as he realized that he would have to deal with Frogg.

He turned to him a moment, his eyes narrowed as a brow was raised.

"Well, it's too complicated to explain here…" he stated, grabbing the fuel and pouring it into their car as he closed the lid. Tightening it so that no fuel could escape. "But I can tell you in the car…" he stated, a violent shake hitting the ground outside their house as the four swayed. "We got to go, now!" he stated, hopping into the car as the others got in.

* * *

Glory Guy wasn't going to enter the house. He nearly had lost, one time, when he was attempting to stop a Villain from escaping. He had a better chance of defeating them outside, rather then inside. If he went into their house, it could be a trap. And he wasn't going to lose. He kept his eyes firm on the house, his ears listening inventively as he tried to make sure that they wouldn't escape through the back. He heard a click from the garage, and turned his attention to there, aiming carefully as he waited for them to attack or run out. Slowly, the door opened, the inside pitch black as he took aim.

"Get ready…" he mumbled, the door now fully open but nobody coming out. "Get set…" he stated, his finger twitching upon the trigger of his gun.

And then he shot; a large, loud explosion emitting from his shot. He closed his eyes from the flash, opening them to expect to see a ruined vehicle or a collapsed body. But there was nothing. The garage door and drive way somewhat destroyed, searing from the let over heat… but nothing.

"YOU CAN NOT BEAT THE MIGHTY VOLTAR!" a voice cried out, far away as he turned to his left. They had barely avoided the blast, but indeed; L.O.S.E. avoided the hit. Now speeding away in their newly enhanced, much faster V-Mobile 2000, as Dr. Frogg named it.

The car bounced a bit as it sped away. Glory Guy, now looking to where they were going, grew smaller and smaller as they went further away. Voltar sat at the back, mocking him as Red drove. He laughed to himself, enjoying all of this as even Doomageddon was having fun. But Dr. Frogg was on edge; the car seemed quite rickety at this speed, and he feared that the second part of their plan would destroy the car. With them in it. Voltar turned back, frowning at Dr. Frogg who showed some worry.

"Come on!" he spoke, smacking Dr. Frogg at the back of his head lightly. "We're doing fine!" he replied, easing back as though they had already won.

"It's not over yet, Voltar… the next part of my plan becomes very dangerous when-"

"Uh, Dr. Frogg?" Red asked, a worried look on his face.

"What is it, Red?" Voltar asked, somewhat annoyed. Red pointed to the rearview mirror, as Voltar leaned in to look. Though small, but growing, Glory Guy was following. Upon his back, his specially, newly built Glory Jetpack. "Eeeeh! Speed up, speed up!" he cried out, grabbing Frogg and shaking him.

Frogg frowned, looking straight ahead. _It's too soon!_ He told himself in his mind. _We have to pass that hil! Other wise…_ the thought panicked him, as he tried to ignore it. He had to think positive, it would work. He would make sure it would work.

"Frogg!" Voltar snapped. Frogg tensed as he saw Glory Guy was closing in. They had to press the button now, other wise he'd be close enough to shoot. And their car, at this speed, would never able to maneuver without eventually breaking up. He had very little time to suit up their car, and while Frogg was able to make it faster… he wasn't able to make it stronger. "FROGG!" Voltar snapped, Glory Guy just at range to shoot.

He turned to the dash board. Flipping open a lid, as it revealed a large, glowing blue button. He looked back a moment, hesitant as he turned back and slammed a metal fist onto the button. A large, click and grind of parts inside the car went off, followed by a spark like sound. And then, the world flashed by them. Their body violently launched into their seats, as the car rocketed forwards. The V-Mobile shook violently as the car sped up. Voltar opened an eye, trying to get a view of the rearview mirror. Glory Guy was still behind, but out of range to shoot. And that, was much better than in range.

"W-e~ d-i-d~ i-t~!" Voltar spoke, his voice shaking as much as the car was. It all seemed hopeful at first, as the car zoomed by. But then Frogg remembered the hill… and his heart lurched as they rocketed off the hill like a rocket launched into the air.

The car flew into the air, jumping off the hill and flying quite far from the ground. Time slowed as everything within the car stopped. That moment, Dr. Frogg's entire life flashed before his eyes. From birth, to toddler, to a child and a teen, and then to adulthood. Everything went by in a sudden rush, as time soon sped up. The car falling back to earth with a loud and violent smash, doubling in speed from the depth of the hill as it zipped into town. They were alive, they had survived. For now. As they began to realize this, speeding across the street, they cheered.

"Y-o-u-r~ a~ g-e-n-i-o-u-s~ F-r-o-g-g~!" Voltar cried out, his voice shaken, but clear to what he said. Dr. Frogg turned to him a moment, a little surprised to hear a comment like that come from Voltar. He smiled to himself, cheering on as they sped on.

"W-e~ a-r-e-n'-t~ d-o-n-e~ y-e-t~!" Dr. Frogg replied. Pushing against the wind that blew against him as he tried to grab his Fishing Bassooka. "W-e~ n-e-e-d~ t-o~ l-u-r-e~ h-i-m~ t-o~ t-h-e~ c-e-n-t-e-r~ o-f~ t-h-e~ c-i-t-y~!" he replied, slamming back to his seat as he closed his eyes. Red nodded, as he began to drive to the center of the city.

At the center of the city, there was a large, circular park; a large, flag pole as the center of it. It was going to be far more dangerous now, as they were in the city and the car was moving at quite a speed that was beyond an average car. Turns were going to be sharp, and there was a greater chance they would hit another car and it would all be over. But they had hope, and it wasn't a far drive to the center. Glory Guy chased on, confused to where they were going. He was starting to get annoyed, and the longer this chase went, the more he began to set his gun more powerful. They were up to something, and he wouldn't fall for it. They seemed to be going straight, an easy target as he felt that in this range, he could hit them.

"N-o-w~!" Frogg snapped at Red, who turned the wheel with all of his might to the left. The V-Mobile violently jerking at the force of the turn, as it slide across the side of a building, before getting off the side walk and back onto the road.

Glory Guy cursed to himself, continuing his pursuit as he turned left as well. Taking aim again as he fired a shot. It missed, but it was just close enough to send the back of the V-Mobile up. The four somewhat lifting off their seats as the car leaned forwards.

"Guys! Lean back!" Frogg called out, slamming himself to the back of the car. The other three followed, slamming themselves back as hard as they could. It barely moved the car back. "Again!" Frogg called out, the car closing in to hitting the ground. Together, they all hit back. The V-Mobile jerking back as it was suddenly leaning on the back wheels.

However, the car was not falling forwards, and they were moving. This time pushing forwards, the car slammed down onto the front tires. Swerving in a mess before Red was able to regain its control. It was a painful ride for all of them, the shaking given each one headaches and the force the car gave felt as though it were crushing them. But that was a price to pay, to beat Glory Guy. And at the moment, this dodging and capability of not being easily beaten was already, in Glory Guy's eyes, humiliating him. He growled angrily, taking aim and firing over and over as this time, Red swerved back and forth the best he could. Many cars having to go off the road to avoid the crazy driver.

"Here!" Frogg called out, as quickly as he could so the shaking wouldn't vibrate his voice. Nodding, Red made a second left turn. This time doing it a little earlier, so as to avoid having the car screech up against the side of the buildings.

Another fire was shot, but it missed. Further away as Glory Guy's growing short temper began to affect his shots. It was a good sign, and as Frogg tried to look back, could see that his plan was somewhat working. He turned back, growing serious as the next right turn would soon lead them to the center of the city. And that was where the true danger was to occur. A move that, if he made a single error, could mean a great deal of damage to him.

"Red!" he cried out. "I need you to, when we turn right, to stay in a circle around the park!" he cried out, thankful that the car had, at last grown somewhat use to the movement, and stopped rattling so hard.

Red nodded, as he took a right turn now. Once again doing it early, as to avoid sliding against the wall. The park was seen straight ahead, Red narrowing his eyes as he spun the wheel right. It sent the car turning right as soon as they entered the large park, working hard to keep the car going around in a circle. It sent them all to one side, but with all of their might, Dr. Frogg and Doomageddon tried to get back to their side of the car. Dr. Frogg began to move up, unbuckling himself as Voltar somewhat gave a shocked look.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Voltar snapped, unaware on if he was feeling worried, or just amazed.

"I need to be standing for this!" Dr. Frogg spoke, leaning back as far as he could go without falling out.

The more he moved against the car, the more painful it became. But he had to ignore it. Taking the arm he had in a sling, he moved it to the gun. Wincing, as his shoulder agonized from the pain. He didn't know if it was bad or not to move his arm after it had popped out, and was put back into place. But he had to use both claws to shoot the gun. He aimed as best as he could, waiting as finally Glory Guy came into sight. He narrowed his eyes, frowning angrily as he made sure his shot was aligned, and when he felt it was perfect, he fired. It swung right past Glory Guy, who just laughed at the attempt.

"You missed!" he cried out. Dr. Frogg somewhat climbing up so he was leaning on the overhang roof of their car.

"Really!?" he called back with a grin, pulling the gun back as Glory Guy was confused a moment. Then it hit him, turning back to try and avoid the hook. But it was too late, it had grabbed what Dr. Frogg wanted it to grab. His jetpack. And with another, hard tug, the jetpack was yanked right off the back of Glory Guy.

Slamming right into Dr. Frogg's face. A miscalculation on his part… he never thought of how the jetpack was going to return. He was nearly sent out of the car, but Red grabbed his shirt. Tugging him in as the heavy metal went into the back and fell onto Voltar's lap. He tensed painfully, the weight of the metal jetpack crushing his legs a bit as he winced.

"You okay Frogg!?" Red called out, noticing Dr. Frogg's angered face. He wasn't having a nose bleed this time, but a big, red spot from where the jetpack hit his face was left there.

* * *

Glory Guy winced as he hit the ground, having been able to land on his feet, though it still hurt. He watched carefully as the car spun around, too fast for him to see the faces of his challengers. _They're mocking you!_ A voice cried out in his head. _Laughing at you in their car, thinking how pathetic you are!_ It went on, Glory Guy growing angrier and angrier at the thought. _They think you're pathetic, they think you're not… glorious… _it spoke, Glory Guy stomping the ground with an angry foot as he aimed his gun towards the car.

"How dare they think I'm not glorious!" he cried out angrily. Shooting at the car as the miniature, dart-like rocket shot straight for it. The four turned, wide eyed as they saw the rocket coming straight for them. No possible way to avoid it.

A flash of blue came in front of the bullet suddenly, Doomageddon floating there, twice as big as he was. A large, flash occurred. The three still in the car blocking their eyes as the light died, and the two could see again. Doomageddon laid there on the ground, unmoving. Smoke coming from his mouth as all three of them went pale. Neither one could believe it, nor would they admit it. But it seemed true, even as they spun around further, there was no movement in the pan-dimensional hellhound. Red nearly stopped the car, was it not for a supportive hand on his arm. Dr. Frogg looked to Voltar, wide eyed. A serious, angry glow in Voltar's eyes.

"Dr. Frogg…" he spoke, his free hand balled up, shaking violently. "Do it…" he spoke, nodding his head to Frogg. The wide eyed Doktor looked to him a moment, narrowing his own eyes and nodding his head as well.

He turned his attention to the pole, waiting as they passed around Glory Guy again. He had shot at them a second time, but it had missed. Dr. Frogg leaning his right arm back and launching it forwards in front of him. In an instant, the metal claw unhooked from the base of his hands, launching forwards as he took a hold of the pole in the center. He positioned himself as best he could, holding on with all of his might as they began to come around. He closed his eyes a moment, preparing for the next move. It was win, or fail. No second chances here.

"GO!" he shouted to Red, who grabbed Dr. Frogg and launched him across. With all of his force, just as the wire began to wrap around Glory Guy's neck.

He felt himself being launched across, bending his body as he went over the wire. It had worked… or, for now. The wire that linked his claw and the rest of his arm, wrapped around Glory Guy's neck. His launch meant to avoid having Glory Guy get tied to the pole. If he could stick the landing properly, they would have the upper hand. And Glory Guy would be at their mercy. Inches from the ground, he curled his left arm in, holding his right arm out as he rolled across the ground. Landing on his feet as he slid across the grass. He turned around quickly, careful so that he wouldn't end up knotting himself in his special, wire grip. Looking to Glory Guy, who worked to try and snap the wire apart. However, with a tug, the wire only grew tighter and he fell to his knees. The V-Mobile stopped with an awful lurch, Red Menace and Voltar nearly falling out of the car as the slowly climbed out.

"Uh… I think I'm going to be…" Voltar rushed off behind the car, puking as finally, all that spinning had caught up to him. Red, however, wasn't so affected. Neither was Dr. Frogg. The two, serious and quite angry with Glory Guy.

He loosened his grip around Glory Guy's neck, the hero taking in heaves of air to get to his lungs as he calmed. He looked towards the three, now standing together. Serious… well. All but Red, who started to cry for Doomageddon.

"What do you want?" he snarled, his hands growing close to the wire.

"Ah!" Dr. Frogg tugged on it, the wire tightening again and forcing Glory Guy to move his hands away from his neck. "No need for that." He explained, coldly as he loosened his grip again.

"What do you want!?" he snapped at them, angrily as he sat on his knees.

"We want you to give up your title as hero." Frogg stated, Voltar just about to say something but was interrupted. He was going to snap at Frogg for interrupting him. But today, he didn't. Something also told him to agree to this, what Frogg wanted. Even though **he** wanted to ask for all the evil weapons Glory Guy owned in The Halls of Glory.

"Give up being a hero? Are you mad! I will never give u-"

"If you won't give up, than you can die as a hero" Frogg stated, pulling tightly as Glory Guy gagged for air. He clutched at his neck, scratching a bit before Dr. Frogg finally loosened. "So?" he questioned, easily prepared to tighten his grip again.

Silence filled the air, as the three stood there. Red weeping, Voltar watching; and Frogg in control. He stared at them, unable to find any words to say to them. He had lost… he had lost, for the first time in his life and to a group of villains that looked like they were nothing. He lowered his head in defeat, his arms sinking to his sides as his body hunched a little. Frogg smiled a moment, easily noting that he had won. He even was prepared to demand that Glory Guy remove his belt and all his belongings, so he wouldn't attack them as soon as Frogg let loose his grip.

"I won't quiet being a hero…" he stated, to the shock of Frogg. He was suddenly hesitant, having expected the man to have given in. He looked to Voltar, hoping to find an answer. But even he was quite surprised. He looked to Red, but saw no answer in him either. It was his choice, and his alone. But… did he want to make it?

"Then Auf Wiedersehen, Glory Guy" he stated, pulling his arm back as the wire tightened about the hero's neck. He gagged a bit, once again clawing at it. However, Dr. Frogg didn't loosen his grip after a moment or two, and as it went on; Glory Guy began to grow weaker. Eventually falling limp. He waited a moment longer, to be certain it wasn't a fake death. But no movement came from the fallen hero, and even when he loosened, nothing.

He had killed, for the first time in his life. And in truth… he didn't feel remorse, nor joy. A neutral feeling of accomplishment, as though his death was no big affect to him. And, as Dr. Frogg thought about it; why should it be? The "big" hero was gone, and they had been the ones to defeat him. He let go of the pole, pulling his claw back as it slowly reattached itself to his arm. Rotating his right shoulder from it being tired of hanging in the air for so long. He looked back to Voltar and Red Menace, both looking to him. Wide eyes, horrified at what he had done. Taking a step back when they saw he hadn't even felt a single, cent of emotion for what he had done. He cringed at that, surprised that they would be so horrified. But… he could understand. It was a first time… must be this awkward and hard for every killer. Or, just about every killer. Silence blew, a crowd surrounding them with silent whispers. Some kids crying at the sight of the dead Glory Guy. The three looking around as they forgot about the audience that had slowly formed.

"… Let's go check on Doomageddon" Frogg stated, ignoring the peering eyes that sat upon them as the three moved over to the limp body. They stared at it for a moment, their hearts sinking. He was really dead… really-

A loud yawn slipped form Doomageddon as he sat up, shaking himself as the three stared to Doom, wide eyed and mouths open. The hellhound looked amongst them, wondering what was with the shock as he burped. A cloud of smoke, sliding through his mouth. Red smiled with joy, tackling their pet as he snuggled Doomageddon close to him. Hugging the pan-dimensional hellhound with so much joy and happiness, that it seemed like Red would kill Doomageddon himself through crushing him in a hug. Frogg blew out a breath of relief, smiling a little. Though he was no big fan of Doomageddon, the thought of having the wild creature dying on them was… well, not a nice thought.

He turned back, walking off as he headed to their car. Voltar turning around, surprised a moment as he followed.

"Frogg!" he stated, catching up as he stood there, looking to Frogg who turned around. The two stared at each other, as Voltar sighed. Scratching the back of his head as he seemed to have a hard time saying something. He mumbled very quietly, Frogg confused as he leaned in.

"What?" he asked, wondering what the heck Voltar said.

"I said…" he sighed angrily, swallowing his pride, "you did a great job Frogg… I was wrong… sorry." He stated, quiet reluctantly. Silence filled the area, as Doomageddon and Red stared to Voltar. Then, slowly, Dr. Frogg began to laugh. Quietly, but more and more. "Shut up!" he snapped, crossing his arms.

"Ah ha! Oh, that's good! The great Voltar, finally saying the one word he hates!" he laughed, doubling over and falling to the ground. "This is just perfect!" he laughed, laughing hard as he feared he would suffocate that day from laughter.

Red smiled, seeing the two suddenly get along again. _It's all over…_ Red smiled, seeing that the two were getting along the way they were. _Everything's going to be okay again!_

It was too bad that this sort of peace can never last so long.

* * *

Skullossus, Rock Gothlington, Mysterio Villaino and The Evil Overlord stood outside the restaurant, waiting impatiently as they wondered if Dr. Frogg was coming or not.

"He better be coming." swayed Mysterio Villaino. "My legs are getting very tired."

"You're not the only one with tired legs…" groaned Rock Gothlington. "My legs feel like that of the road kill on my back..." he stated.

"And both of you are complaining?" stated The Evil Overlord, the only female with them. "I'm wearing armor… and not the light stuff, either!" she snapped.

"Well you didn't have to wear it…" Skullossus stated.

"NEH~!" she snapped back, waving her arms in the air, her hands flapping about a moment.

"Ah, is that him!" Mysterio stated, his already odd voice, cracking.

"Hmm, yeah, it's him!" Skullossus stated. "And he looks like… hell…" he went on, seeing Dr. Frogg arrive with his left arm in a proper sling, band aids all over his face. The four stood there, shocked and quiet surprised.

"Hay!" he waved, as though nothing was wrong. He stared at them, surprised at first to see their shocked faces. But then he remembered why, he laughed a little. "Sorry… I, well, got into a situation." He stated. "But I'm good, it's okay." He stated, waving his hands.

The five walked into the restaurant, easily getting a good seat in Villaynes as they awaited for their drinks to arrive. The four still looked at Dr. Frogg, wondering a little what had happened. Neither one of them watching the news that talked of Glory Guy's death, and the killers who did it.

"So?" Evil asked. "What happened?"

"Oh, well. You know Glory Guy?" he asked, the four nodding in unison. "Well I……" he paused, realizing what he was just about to do. He just didn't do it, Red Menace and Voltar helped, as did Doomageddon too. "Or, to be more proper, my friends and I, defeated him." He stated, quiet proud as the four dropped their jaws. Well, Rock and Skullossus did; no one could really see Evil or Mysterio's jaw drop; as Mysterio's big mustache covered it. While Evil's metal helmet had covered her face, so the only thing anyone could see were her eyes.

"No way!" Rock stated, amazed at the news. "No ones EVER between Glory Guy!" he went on.

"That's pretty risky…" Mysterio added. "Won't he come after you?" he stated.

"Well… the thing is…" Frogg somewhat looked uncomfortable. "Please, don't make a big deal of this but… he won't be coming back… ever." He stated, hoping they would take his hint. They didn't.

"He left?" Skullossus stated, Frogg shaking his head.

"He quit?" Rock asked. Another shake of now in his head.

"Than what?" Mysterio asked.

"He's… well…" he showed this with the movement of one claw, sliding across his neck with a screech from him. Their eyes nearly shot out of their heads when they heard this.

"You… you killed Glory Guy?" Skullossus asked.

"Yep…" Frogg replied. Pride in his voice a bit as he had, for quite a while, gotten over the death.

"I love you!" Evil Overlord stated, hugging Dr. Frogg. She was having a hard time with Glory Guy… her being a little below the average female height and Glory Guy larger than her by a large amount.

The five, from there enjoyed their night. Talking about what they done, or what they were going to do. As, well, back home; Red Menace and Voltar sat on the couch. Ice packs on their head, as both were quite exhausted and shaken from the earlier ordeal.

"Never again…" Voltar stated, sinking further into the couch as Red agreed. Doomageddon, somewhat wishing he could have another one of those bombs to eat.

* * *

**DUDE! I appeared in the fanfic for like… thirty seconds or so. I had to… just for the hell of it. Never again though, do not fret. Also; the ~ is to make words drag on. Like putting eh~ to say the person is saying ehhhhhhh.  
**


	7. Minions for Hire

**Good news, one and all! Evil needs a Boost is no longer on Hiatus! Woot! Okay; so now that it's back up and about… I should quickly explain something that… I hope won't end up killing my fanfic. Maybe if people know before hand; I might not end up digging myself a grave here.**

**There are two characters going to be introduced; both non-canon. I know; some who hate non-canon characters may say "screw this, I'm going". But neither character is neither permanent nor main characters. It is because of two things:**

**1. I need two villains to work under Dr. Frogg. But there are NO villains I can choose from on League of Super Evil that won't inevitably seem out of place… or just not work out. In other words; none of the good villains would actually work for someone else. Not unless defeated. And Frogg isn't going to do that. Well, not yet. Maybe soon, but not now. And, even if there are two villains that aren't leaders on their own, they are incompetent or just… really stupid and would make no sense why a genius like Frogg would hire idiots.**

**2. Even if I took a chance and chose, per say, Skullossus and Commander Chaos; well… they aren't the way I pictured it. It's more… well, it would seem odd. I would have a hard time writing it out.**

**So basically: yes, that's the thing. I know, this kinda sucks, if you hate that but they aren't permanent. Besides, one of them actually an ex-Ninja Waiter… so you could really say that only ONE character is non-canon… yeah. Well; I hope this works out… and please, don't kill me.**

**Sorry about the long… explanation.**

* * *

"In other news; another robbery occurred at the National Bank of Metrotown. The assailant having stolen over three million dollars." Spoke the female reporter. The empty screen to her right, flashing on as a camera man happened to have tapped the whole fiasco a little after the beginning of the robbery. The screen zoomed in on the incident, showing police lined up in front of the bank.

The Chief of Police stood quietly, watching as he wished the robber had not took out the lights. The inside pitch black as no one could see what he was doing from the glass windows and door. If he was at the front to begin with. Policemen of all sizes and ages, stood or kneeled behind and in front of their cars. Their guns, in hand, ready for incase he was to rush out. The Chief of Police; a large, burly man, stood there. Edgy, but showing no signs of panic or worry.

"Come on out with your hands up!" he called out once more into his megaphone, "We know you are in there, and there is no other way out!" he spoke. Telling truth, as even more policemen had been stationed on top of the bank. There was no back exit either. And all fire exits were guarded as well. He had to either go through the front, or dig under. And from what little information they knew; he seemed to have nothing on him but a few small guns, incapable of actually making big enough holes in the ground for him to escape.

The door to the bank creaked open as every policeman, in an array of clicks, prepared their guns and aimed carefully. Holding their breaths as they waited for the burglar to rush out. The door barely budged open, not even halfway before it stopped. Some of the newer policemen shook with fear, praying to god that maybe, the lights could go on and they could see what he was doing. Fingers shook in anticipation, wishing that he rush out already and let them take the shot. But they were surprised to see that something else came out. A small, grey ball. Clacking as it bounced down the steps before rolling somewhat close to the very few policemen standing close to the stairs of the bank. The Chief's eyes narrowed to see as suddenly they shot wide open.

"Get to cover!" he screamed, the policemen scrambling at the sudden order as those already behind their cars did as they were told. Others began to run, not questioning his screams. "It's a ger-"

A large force sent all policemen in the open back to their cars. Some lucky to only tumble upon the ground, bruised and scraped. While those unluckier had to deal with hitting the car. Or loosing a limb… if they were too close. Smoke rushed about them as every policeman tried to get their bearings. Those who had avoided the blow firing aimlessly into the white, thick fog as they tried to hit him. Some were more clever and stuck to one spot. Showing they still had their minds focused. While others, in a fit of sheer alarm, slid their guns left and right, hoping to hit him. It was a mess, the Chief cussing as he, too, began to try and fire into the smoke. The flumes of colored gas floating into the sky as suddenly something launched out of it. Hitching onto the roof ledge of the building across as they looked up. The metal claw held strong, a body suddenly firing out of the smoke. A blue, blur as they were too stunned to shoot. Only when the unknown figure was close to the top did the Chief finally order to fire. And they did… but he had been too fast and too high to be hit. Able to get onto the roof and rush off.

"After him! Team Alpha, find a way onto that roof! Team Bravo, try and follow from the ground! We can't loose him!" the Chief screamed, the police scattering as all members part of Alpha ran into the building the thief had landed on. All Bravo members climbing into their cars and rushing off. Sirens blazing for other cars to get out of the way.

"Police are still after the thief… wait…" she paused, putting a finger to her left ear as she listened to the tiny headset. Her little speaker updating her on the situation. "The assailant has been identified." She stated, the newly blank space showing a picture of the attacker. "This dangerous attacker seems to be the infamous Dr. Frogg. Who, only three days ago had robbed the second largest jewelry store in Metrotown of nearly everything within it; and only a week ago murdered our gallant hero; Glory Guy." She went on, the picture of Frogg from the day he had killed Glory Guy. "People are warned to not get close to this man, and must stay as far as possible. He is expected to be armed, and deadly." She nearly yelled.

"Rrr…" Voltar snarled with spite and rage as he slammed his fists onto the couch for the fifth time. This was the sixth news channel that was playing out yet again, another one of Frogg's "half-brained" attempts at evil. At least, Voltar felt it was half-brained. Red Menace, on the other hand, was impressed.

"Wow… he's doing really well, huh, Voltar?" Red asked, unable to realize that Voltar wasn't feeling the same way Red Menace was.

"He's going too far!" Voltar cried out. "Today, we were supposed to beat the snot out of those bratty kids in a game of lacrosse!" he screamed.

"But Voltar… you don't play la-"

"But no! Instead, he wants to rob some stupid bank!" Voltar spat, hopping off the couch and going into a pace. Red scratched his head, pretending to be stupid. Well, sort of. He didn't understand what Voltar was mad about… or what to say. But, he could see that the so called "peace" they had after their Glory Guy incident wasn't going to last.

"Voltar… maybe Dr. Frogg is just… um…" Red thought about it, frowning as he couldn't find anything logical. For once, he cursed himself for not being as smart as Frogg. If not that, then regretting for not being a little smarter than what he was now.

"No! There is no excuse!" Voltar spoke, slicing his hands in front of him to give a larger, dramatic effect to his shouting. "When he gets back here… we're going to have a little talk." Voltar spoke, turning to the TV as he flipped the channel. He fell onto his seventh news channel, watching as yet again the same video was played from the incident earlier. At a different angle, but the same nevertheless. "Rrrrr…" he nearly wailed, his voice jumping three octaves to a sound no person could make so easily.

* * *

Frogg heaved a moment; quite out of breath as he patted down his clothing. He could feel the shrunken bags of money, still there and safe as he began to rush across the roof again. He had been able to loose the cops, hiding on the side of the building in an alleyway to give them the slip. But he wasn't out of the woods yet. He had to really loose them, and not only that. But find some sort of plan to avoid having the cops rush into their home and arrest him. The first few times he did this, things were okay. He had the Glory Guy incident to help. Many fearing he would kill them if they got anywhere within two feet of him. But now, he was becoming public enemy number one, and soon enough; S.W.A.T. members, the police, the army and even F.B.I. agents would come to take him to prison. Where he'd likely rot away for the rest of his life. And, he didn't want that.

"I'll really have to begin my plans soon…" he mumbled to himself. Stopping at the edge of a roof as he stood back, and jumped. He nearly made it, halving to pull the rest of his body onto the roof as he ran across. "If I don't; I'm going to have to leave the country just to avoid getting arrested…" he went on, stopping as he looked down carefully. Still no police; and best of all, a crowd of simple shoppers were below. Meaning that the police haven't figured out where he is yet. If they had, they would send everyone away to avoid "being harmed". He was seen as "armed and dangerous", which was quite true.

He stepped back from the ledge, pulling out his electronic map as he used a claw to trail the map down. There, glowing in red was his base of operations. The one he had chosen not too long ago. He was thankful that he had thought ahead about how he would get his new, soon to be used base. You see; the building he had originally chosen was a fake. Buying a second one under another alias in order to keep his secret base, well, what it was supposed to be. A secret. The other building, which was given to him for free and to be kept free, was used as a decoy to avoid being discovered. It cost a lot of money to keep the other one… but if nothing, it was worth it. He could never trust those building salesmen. And as he expected from his quick observations to see if his plan worked; the cops invaded the false base. Twice, and likely there was going to be a third. Besides, these robberies weren't just to try and lure in villains willing to work for him. That 5.8 million wasn't going to last forever.

He did another jump, this time making it fully as he rushed across. Only one more building hop, and he would be home safe. He stopped again, looking to be certain, positive, that no one followed. Doing one more successful leap, before he looked towards his base. His headquarters very much looking like any old sky scraper. That was the point though, and he wasn't going to make a fool of himself by having a base that stood out and practically screamed evil. It was what made him an even better villain than Skullossus. He carefully, and very thoroughly did one last check. Annoyed a bit, but having to be careful. What if one, single cop or foolhardy person was following him? It would be a horrible waste of a good building if he ended up being followed. When it was certain, he clicked upon his belt. Fazing a moment, before he was no longer there.

His prototype inviso-belt… which, he would soon rename, had helped him three times today. Once when he broke in, again when he tossed the grenade out. And a third now, so that he could get down the building without bothersome window watchers seeing him. It wasn't a long lasting belt; thus the title "prototype". But it wasn't going to take long for him to get to the ground. Holding his metal hands to the side of the roof, and positive he had a tight grip, he slid himself down the side of the building. Landing to the ground with a light thud before letting go and pulling his hands carefully back to their place. He had stepped back before doing this, though. The first time he did this, he did not think it through. And so, as soon as he let go that first time, that one claw landed smack on his head. Hay, you can't always be lucky. But still, it was a good lesson. And as expected, they fell to the ground before they actually reattached to his metal stubs. Turning around, he ran into the open exit. Closing it shut as he sighed with relief. Home sweet home… well, sort of. Soon, it would be home. But not yet.

He turned off his belt as he made his way through the dark building. A lot of it empty and needing some touch ups. He had an idea… most of the levels meant to pass off as a simple office building, both for hiding reasons and… if he was clever, a way to make money too. But the rest after level twelve and above, as well as the basement and below; was all evil base. Well, that was the plan. He had to really touch up the place, and the only room currently being used was a small space. Housing a cot, a desk covered in blueprints and designs, gadgets and inventions scattered across the room, as well as a mini TV and a mini fridge. It wasn't exactly the best place to be, as there were no comfortable objects to sit on or any toilets or showers. He didn't even have electricity… and had to eat frozen, leftover take out food. He even had to keep very few things here in order to, if problems occurred, have an easier time escaping. Which meant a great deal of boredom. But with how things were going on at the L.O.S.E. base… well, this was like paradise to him.

He fell onto the cot, yawning as he stared to the ceiling. What would his base look like? Should he go for an evil, dark theme? Na, that was far too common. Then he thought of a robotic theme… it could work. Or should he be unique? There was so much he wanted to do… oh, it made him giddy! He grinned to himself, already picturing it all as he never felt so happy in his entire life. He didn't even seem to care anymore that he was lying on this cot and wanted to be on his mattress or the couch at home. But his thinking and daydreaming, as well as the feeling of pure excitement and joy, was quickly cut short. A shuffling of feet as he sat up.

"Oh no…" he frowned, whipping out laser gun as he ran out into the hallway. His heart slammed against his chest, tightening and making it hard to breathe as his brained screamed at him. Cursing at him for his failure to stay hidden. Someone had followed him into his base… and it was all over. The perfect base, gone! Or maybe it wasn't… he shoved his worried thoughts into the back of his mind. Rushing down the hallway as he tried to make it into one of the larger rooms. If he was smart, he could catch the guy and kill him. He had killed Glory Guy, and likely one or two policemen had been killed, likely to die or maimed from that grenade incident earlier. Killing another wasn't going to do much for him, anyways. He'd go to jail, whether or not he had killed one, or four people. He found himself in a large, open space that he assumed would have been a lunch room. Slowing down as he chose this to be his "battleground" you could say.

He stopped his slow pacing a moment, silently observing his surroundings as he waited for the sneak to appear. It was a dangerous move to be standing in such an open space… but he had more capability to run around and avoid whatever was to occur. And in his short time of stealing, and attacking; he'd begun to get a little faster. Making it more of an advantage to be in an open space than in a narrow hallway. Another patter of foot steps forced Frogg to jerk around, waiting silently as he listened on. Whoever it was… they were fast. But he knew it was one person, he could tell simply from the sound of their feet. And that, also, made a difference. One on one, even odds. Had there been more… well, it would have been a very risky move to be in such a large space. He heard them behind him again, but this time he didn't turn.

"I know you are in here…" he muttered, slowly pacing as he closed his eyes to listen carefully. Slowly, he could hear the person, no longer hearing his running at intervals, but just about constant. Soon, they were growing louder, and with a quick spin around, he aimed the gun in front of him. The point tapping against the person in the dark. "Bullseye…" he spoke, grinning.

"Wait!" the person yelled, putting their hand up in front of him. "I needed to be certain it was you… you're Dr. Frogg, right?" the mysterious sneak asked. Standing quite still as Frogg resisted shooting.

"Depends…" he spoke, not giving a straight answer so easily. "Why do you ask?" he went on. He wished he had asked for the electricity to be installed. He could barely see the guy's face.

"Because I want to work for him." He replied, lowering his arms as Frogg jerked the gun to remind the other man that he didn't trust him yet. Causing him to raise his arms up again.

"Why…?" he asked on, easing his grip on the trigger.

"Well…" he spoke, pausing as a yawn was heard from him. Things went quiet after that, Frogg glaring as he suddenly became impatient. Fearing that this guy was lying and actually about to launch an assault. But he was pleasantly surprised to hear that, from the soft snores, he was a sleep. Frogg, lowering his gun as he waved a claw in front of the man's face. "Power nap done!" he yelled, Frogg jumping back as he aimed the gun again.

"What the hell!" he yelled, unable to find any logical answers to what was happening at that moment.

"Sorry; I don't sleep. Power nap, but don't sleep." The man explained, laughing a moment as he carefully lowered one arm. He held it out in front of him, as though ready to shake hands with Frogg. "The names Cue… I know, lame. But… yeah… can we talk. In the light?" he asked, looking around as he held his hand there, waiting for Frogg to shake it. "This place is giving me the creeps a bit."

* * *

Upon the roof of his base, Frogg could see that Cue could be mostly trusted. Why? Because he had the same outfit that was similar to the Ninja Waiters at Villaynes. Darker than the real get up, and somewhat altered. Well, not changed by much. But still, the thought that he had worked for a villain restaurant told Frogg he could trust him. Well, sort of. He was still iffy, and was ready at any time to put a 2.7-2.9 µm of laser in his skull.

"So… you quit Villaynes to try and get work as a real villain?" Dr. Frogg asked, looking to Cue.

"Yep." He replied, staring out at the city. They were quiet for some time, Frogg thinking about this new situation as an unpleasant thought came to mind.

"What if you were fired?" Frogg brought up. "I mean, yeah; your quit story sounds plausible. But what if you were fired?" he went on. He stared out to the city, somewhat angling his head to get a mild look at Cue's reaction. He didn't seem fazed. Then again, only his tired eyes could be seen. So, it wasn't easy to just see his facial expressions.

"Good point, good point." Cue replied, nodding his head a bit. "Well, you can ask Jules. He'll tell you I quit. You can also ask the other waiters; heck, you can even test me if you want. I have nothing to worry about." Cue shrugged. Sounding quite sure and not once faltering with his chosen tone of voice.

Frogg thought about it, one case assuming that if he took this calmly, he must be telling the truth. But if Cue was a good con artist… even if he didn't mention it; he could be lying. It was a confusing thought that ran in circles, and the only, logical way to find out whether Cue was useful or not, was to take a chance and do one of his three suggestions.

"Alright Cue…" Frogg spoke, standing up. "I might have some use for you… but it all depends on if you can pass a certain test." He spoke, looking out as the day seemed to grow close to an end. "I have an idea, and if what you told me is true; than you will be of great use to me in the future." He went on.

"Really! Cool!" he cheered a bit, standing up quickly. "What do you need me to do?" he asked, saluting as he awaited orders. Frogg stared at him a moment, blinking as he walked past Cue.

"We're going back to my house... I need to sort out some things before I go on with your test." Frogg spoke, walking further ahead. "And my first start to the plan…" he mumbled in as well.

"I thought this was your house?" Cue spoke, running after Frogg to catch up.

* * *

Red Menace slowly slumped back into the house as an irate Voltar and Doomageddon stomped behind. The hellhound rushing to his bed for his long awaited nap, as Voltar flopped onto the couch. Sinking in as he grumbled under his breath. Red Menace made his way to the kitchen, pausing when Voltar called his name.

"Red… next time, don't drag me along on your stupid Frogg hunts!" Voltar snapped, Red flinching as he peered his head into the room.

"Sorry Voltar… but, I was worried. It's getting late, and he's been staying out more and more and…"

"And I couldn't care where he is!" Voltar screeched, Red nearly plugging his ears as Voltar turned to him. "You understand?" he asked. Red Menace nodded, and Voltar turned his attention back to the television. Flipping it on as he tuned out from the world.

Red wandered off slowly as he headed into the kitchen. Wondering to himself what he should try to cook for dinner. No thoughts came to mind as the only thing he seemed to think about was where Dr. Frogg was. He sighed, turning around as he finally seemed to spot what may have been a ninja waiter, sitting at their kitchen table. He looked up, blinking a moment as the thin, purple wearing ninja waved a moment.

"Hay there." He stated.

"Voltar! Voltar look!" Red screamed a minute later. Voltar turning his head to the door as he was prepared to tell Red no more searches.

"What!?" he asked, standing up onto the couch. Red ran into the room, holding in his arms the ninja waiter. Who seemed dazed as to what had just happened.

"We got our very one Ninja Waiter!" he cheered, Voltar rushing off the couch to get a close up.

"Red Menace…" he stated, "good job. You made up for your earlier stupidity…" Voltar went on, looking at the Ninja Waiter. Red Menace jumped up and down with joy for his so called "comment". The Ninja bouncing on his arms as he seemed to not be having fun.

"Woah there big boy, I'm not a toy." He stated, looking down to the littler Villain.

"Mr. Ninja Waiter!" Voltar spoke, pointing a finger at the ninja's face. "You will make us dinner!" he spoke, turning back with a spin to head to the couch. "I want a steak, no, make it two steaks! And a side order of french fries!" he went on.

"Listen little dude, I don't work for you." He replied, Voltar spinning back to him.

"Little what!?" he asked.

"What… I just, you're little, and you're a dude. Thus, little dude?" he went on, oblivious to the fact that Voltar hated being called little.

"That's it; you're going to make me the steaks, and you're going to li-"

"He won't cook for you, he works for me." Frogg interrupted, walking into the room as he seemed to be cleaning his claws with a cloth. Oil stains spotted his clothes as Red smiled perked up a little more. Happy that Frogg was okay, and home.

"What?" Voltar asked, more confused than angry.

"He isn't working for you, Voltar. He works for me." Frogg went on, tapping Red on the shoulder, and then pointing to the ground to tell him to drop Cue.

"Working for you? That's new!" Red stated, putting Cue onto his feet.

"No he can't! He can't work for you, you work for me!" Voltar yelled. "And because of that, he works for me as well!" he shouted. Turning away with his head tilted up.

"Voltar, he doesn't. He works for me, and that's that." Frogg went on, walking past Voltar as he went into one of the cardboard boxes. Tossing out objects to look for something.

"No! That's not that! He's mine! I always wanted a Ninja Waiter!" Voltar stomped.

"When?" Red asked.

"About four minutes ago." Voltar replied. "And you're ruining my dream!" he went on.

"Voltar!- No, I'm not going to fight. It's a waste of my time. Cue, come on." Frogg spoke, pulling out some pliers as he walked past Red Menace and Voltar. "You're test is going to start soon." He added, Cue saluting as he followed after Frogg.

"Where are you going? The great Voltar demands you come back here!" he screamed, the two not listening. "I demand to be acknowledged!" he wailed, but by then to the two had gone into the garage.

* * *

"So, where are we going, boss?" Cue asked. A sense of joy, welling up inside of Frogg when he heard the word "boss". He somewhat hoped that Cue was skilled and worth being hired. He would enjoy being called boss more often.

"We're going to the Metrotown-Starville Suspension Bridge." He stated, looking to his right as there sat the long bridge in the distance. The only access to Starville, as it was an island.

"Cool…" Cue spoke, silent a moment. "So, what does it have to do with my test?" he asked, trying to get a look of Dr. Frogg, while not wanting to remove his eyesight from off the road.

"We're going to destroy it." Frogg added, Cue nearly hitting the breaks.

"No way!" he stated, shaking his head in disbelief. "That's pretty big… you'd need a lot of dynamite to do that damage…" he added.

"Or clocks…" Frogg muttered with a giggle. Cue not picking up on his mumbling.

"So, why are we doing this?" he asked, pulling up to the observation area on the road. It had a good view of the bridge, perfect to watch the disaster unfold.

"Well, for two reasons. One, is to try and remind the innocent, foolish people of Metrotown what I can do…" he explained. "And the other…"

"Is for my test, right?" Cue chirped in, assuming that was the second reason.

"No. The second reason if because Starville is one of the twenty top safest cities in our country, due to the Group of Defenders. And I need to show those goody-goodies whose boss, so that they know what they're going against in the future." He explained.

"But… won't it make them angry? I mean, yeah… civilians will likely cower in fear… but those hero-wannabes are going to come running in angrier than ever…" Cue stated, more into a simple, out burst than trying to explain something to Frogg. Cue knew better from how Jules and the senior ninja waiters glared at him for his unneeded explanations. And besides. From what he saw, heard, and knew about Frogg… the man was a genius. He never seemed to be the type to do anything without planning ahead.

"Ah, that's the point." Frogg added. "Glory Guy, he was strong. But not big enough… I need to destroy heroes that people know, that will get the world's attention!" he yelled, lifting his arms into the sunset sky as his voice echoed. "And when they are out of the picture, then the name Dr. Frogg will be feared among cities, states, countries, continents! It will be one step to World Domination!" he cried out, cackling at the thought.

"That's brilliant, boss!" Cue saluted. "Just tell me what to do, and I can do it!" he added in.

"Good. You say you're fast, so I'm going to give you the honor to set up the bomb…" Frogg stated. "I'll stay here, and observe. When you get the bombs into their designated areas; run back here as fast as you can. I'm not going to wait long to destroy the bridge… and sadly, I'll blow it up whether or not you are on it." He added, passing Cue six, small clocks; and a head set to put on.

He expected a worried gulp or shake of fear in Cue, to what he said. It was a trick, of course, and he really wouldn't be the type to kill off his minions. Waste of workers, really. But, he needed to be certain that Cue was loyal; more so than Skullossus's 99.9% loyal Skullmandos. And if he chickened out, that meant he wouldn't be good as a minion. At least, not the right one for him.

He didn't even twitch.

"I'll be back before you can say dichlorodiphenyltrichloroethane eight times!" he stated, having to pause to pronounce the word properly. When he finally complete the terribly long word, he sucked in a breath of air. Before slamming a smoke bomb on the ground. A quick squeal of glee, before disappearing to do his job. Frogg almost decided to actually try and say DDT eight times, but resisted. Snickering a bit as he shivered from the cold air blowing by.

"Huh… that's fall for you…" he mumbled, luckily planning ahead to have brought a jacket. He put it on, a pincer put to the side of his goggles as he adjusted them. He got a close up of what was occurring on the bridge. No one aware of the purple blur that rushed across the bridge.

"Okay, I'm here. Where do I put the bombs?" Cue asked in the head set.

"Okay; you need to get under the bridge at both ends, and place a bomb at each corner. You then need go right into the middle and place both at each side. Once you do, run like hell." Frogg stated.

"Gotcha, boss!" Cue replied, rushing under the bridge as he went to one end and attached the clocks.

It amazed Frogg a little that he didn't question about the clocks… but then again, he assumed that Cue wasn't the type to judge on what a bomb looked like. His head jerked to the left as he realized he nearly lost track of Cue. Watching as the ex-ninja waiter attached the clocks in their areas, before going to the middle. Finally attaching the pieces as he turned to where the observation area was. Giving the thumbs up to Frogg.

"Good. Now you have exactly three minutes." Frogg stated, watching as Cue rushed off, out of sight.

Frogg waited, looking at the bridge as he kept track of what might have been three minutes. He knew Cue could escape in that time, he was under four minutes attaching the bombs… not including the two minutes it took for him to get to the bridge… by foot. Getting out of there in three minutes would be easy. Or, he hoped. Three minutes passed, and he slowly pulled out his Atomic Clock Converter, reassembled. Holding his breath as he clicked it. Suddenly a large brush of fire and light came from the middle, and both ends of the bridge. Engulfing the bridge, and everyone on it in flames. He observed the fire quietly, placing a foot on the small, brick ledge of the observation area as he watched. The fire, spreading and rising as the sunset sky was filled with black smoke. Chaos engulfing the bridge, as he grinned to himself.

"No turning back…" he mumbled to himself, shaking his head. "No turning back now…" he added, Cue appearing behind him in a small, cloud of smoke. A few more squeals from his usage of smoke bombs, before calming.

"See! Told you I would be back!" Cue spoke, saluting.

"Good job…" Frogg added, observing the fire as things began to collapse. "You're hired."

"Yay!" Cue cheered, walking up beside him as they watched what was the end of the Metrotown-Starville Bridge.

The flames ate away at the wires and any anything flammable as the supports began to give. The bridge, falling into itself as Cue somewhat made a gag like sound. More as though he was about to speak, but cut himself off.

"What is, Cue?" Frogg asked.

"Don't mean to sound like a coward, boss; and I'm not. But you do know we likely killed hundreds of people, right?" he asked. "You do know that if we ever get caught; no mater what country… hell, even if we were in Canada. They would issue the death sentence on us, right?" he asked Frogg.

The doktor went silent, the tips of his mouth curling as he laughed.

"Of course." He spoke, shaking a bit with laughter. "But by then, they'll never be able to catch us…" he spoke, now standing up on the ledge. "By then… this damned planet will be mine!" he cried out, raising his arms to the sky as the wind picked up. Suddenly, the brick of the ledge he stood upon; old and loosened from time, slipped under from Frogg. Sending the scientist forwards as Cue dove to grab him. Missing the tumbling scientist.

* * *

Meredith watched with shock at how the bridge was destroyed. Somewhat glad she had decided to go for a walk rather than heading for Starville to check out. Otherwise… she would have been on that massive inferno right now. She shook her head, unable to find an answer to who did this, why, and how they did it. Just about to continue her walk on the path before suddenly hearing a scream from above. She assumed it was people watching the bridge in horror, right above her where the road was. But instead, she was unpleasantly greeted with a tall, thin, metal chinned man. Flailing his metal claws as he felt right towards her. Unable to figure out what to do, she lifted he arms out. Catching the man and saving him a great deal of pain. However, he wasn't exactly lighter than her, and the force of him falling into her arms caused Meredith to fall to her bottom. Wincing, before a second man came by. This one, however, was attached to a rope. And so was stopped a meter of two above the ground.

"Good job!" the rope man spoke, giving the girl the thumbs up. Though, in her perspective it was a thumbs down.

"What? What just happened…" she spoke, turning her face towards Dr. Frogg's. Who, stared at her with dazed, confused eyes. He shook it off though, and blinked to her before scratching his head. She turned red a moment, though unnoticed by Frogg.

"Thanks…" he spoke, carefully standing up as he held out a claw to her.

"Um… no problem?" she asked, still confused about the whole incident. It also didn't help when the brick finally stopped bouncing against the wall and hit the ground in front of Frogg and her. The two tumbling back as Cue, flailed to get away. Only swinging back and forth as he sighed angrily.

"Huh… close call…" Frogg muttered, realizing that if he was a little more to the left, it would have hit him.

"So... who are you guys?" Meredith asked, calming as she looked towards the two.

"Oh, I'm Dr. Frogg." Frogg replied. "And this is my new minion, Cue." He explained, pointing to the ninja who fought with the rope tied to his ankles.

"Hay there" he saluted, before once again battling it out with the rope.

"Hi… oh, well, I'm Meredith. Mischief Meredith. And, mind I ask why you two were falling?" she asked, "You weren't trying to do suicide… were you?" she went on, though dismissed this as if the ninja wanted to die, he wouldn't have the rope that stopped him from hitting the ground.

"What? No! God no, I was just standing on the ledge above. And the brick just… slipped out from under me, it was all a mistake." Frogg went on, looking up to the ledge as he sighed.

"And I was trying to save him!" Cue added in.

"Really? Wow… well, you were lucky I was here, huh?" she stated, smiling a bit as she was glad to have helped. Not that she was a good guy, but she was glad that she helped Frogg. He seemed cute to her. And it wasn't often that you'd save a cute guy.

"Yeah… hay, what were you doing down here?" Frogg went on, more out of his own little curiosity.

"Me? Just going for a walk… oh, did you see what happened to the bridge!?" she stated, pointing to where the bridge once was. "Wow… I wonder who did THAT!" she yelled, quite impressed. Frogg grinned to himself, Cue laughing a moment as he still hung there. She looked to them confused, wondering what both were suddenly so happy about.

"Why, thank you." Frogg replied, Meredith's eyes shooting open in shock.

"No way! You… you two did that!?" she asked, blinking in disbelief. "That… is amazing!" she went on.

"Heh, it was nothing…" Frogg spoke, blushing with pride a bit. The smoke slowly cleared away from the sky as finally the three could pick up that it was night. Cue falling to the ground with a thud as they were silent.

"Well, we should go… right boss?" Cue asked, Frogg nodding his head as the ex-ninja waiter pointed to the rope. The only, faster way up without having to spend an hour or two walking all the way around and back to their car.

Just as Frogg was about to climb the rope, Meredith grabbed his shirt. Turning beet red in the face as she tried to find the right words.

"Um… I know that likely you won't need another minion or anything but... you know, I'm kind of out of work, and I was just wondering. You being able to do that kind of damage and stuff… can I join you?" she asked. Frogg hopped down from the rope, a claw rubbing at his chin as he pulled Cue off to the side.

"Should we do a test?" Cue asked.

"We can't do tests to every new minion… no, I'll just have to hope for the best." Frogg stated. Nodding their heads, they turned back to Meredith. "Sure, you can join." Frogg spoke, the girl clapping with joy as they went back to the job at hand. Climbing the rope to get to the car.

* * *

All but Voltar had gone to bed. Red Menace, who had seen Dr. Frogg calmed a bit and assumed he'd come home. Doomageddon never really caring about Frogg much anyways. But Voltar… well, when he said he was going to have a talk, he said he was going to have a talk. And Dr. Frogg would listen, no matter what. He was patient for once, not fidgeting as he just sat there in the dark, on a pulled out chair. Awaiting the arrival of Dr. Frogg. The door creaked up and his head turned to it. Hearing more than one voice talking as Voltar raised an eyebrow.

"You guys did that!?" Meredith asked, laughing quite hard.

"You were the ones who got me out of a job for a month!" Cue replied, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Hay, it wasn't my idea… he wanted to… oh, Voltar…" Frogg went on, a bit of hate in his voice when he spoke Voltar's name.

"Frogg…" he replied, sticking his chest out to try and make himself seem bigger. "Who is she?" he asked, glaring at Meredith.

"I'm Meredith, I work for Frogg now." She replied, trying to sound chipper in this negative situation.

"What! Another one! Frogg, you can NOT hire other people! I command it!" Voltar shouted, jumping up onto the chair.

"Huh, here we go again!" Frogg groaned, slamming a claw onto his face.

"I am the leader here, and I say who and who can not join! And she… can't… join!" screamed Voltar.

"I thought Dr. Frogg was the leader." Meredith openly stated, Voltar slowly jerking his head towards Meredith.

"Him… the leader…?" Voltar spoke, his voice shaken with anger.

"Uh… I'm gonna go!" Cue stated, easily picking up on a soon to be fight.

"Huh? Why, what's the sudden-"

"And you'd be best to go, too!" Cue added, dragging Meredith off into the kitchen.

"Leader… she thinks you are the leader?" Voltar asked again, this time to Frogg.

"Well, she does work for me. So, technically, I am her leader." Frogg added, crossing his arms.

"No, oh no! What did I just-"

"You aren't the boss of me, Voltar! There are no rules, or laws, or anything that prohibits me from hiring my own minions!" snapped back Frogg. "Besides, here are two, competent villains! And instead of actually thinking 'what a good move', you complain about it!"

"Well you should have told me! I mean, the ninja waiter, that's fine. But a girl! The league does not work with girls!" Voltar stated. Frogg's jaw dropped for a second, before he shook off his stunned expression.

"No girl's allowed?! What are we, eight!? This isn't some little boy's tree house club, Voltar! It's a group of villains… bent on ruling the world for god's sake!" he screamed, his claws clutching to his hair. He would have ripped it out, was it not for the fact that he wasn't up to making himself bald.

"What are you blabbing about, Frogg! We are evil!" Voltar replied, giving Frogg the hand.

"Evil… EVIL!? You call destroying lawn ornaments evil!? You call water balloons evil!? You call ordering the Skullmandos to pick up Doomageddon's poop evil!? There is nothing evil about that! It doesn't even equal to that of robbing a bank!" Frogg snapped. He stomped over to the TV, turning the channel to a news network that had a short tapping of the bridge collapsing. Voltar stood there, horrified as he saw the chaos of the bridge.

"What the… who did that!?" Voltar asked, looking to Frogg. He was silent a moment, staring at the tapped carnage.

"I did. Me and Cue." Frogg replied, as Voltar's knees nearly buckled.

"You… you did that?" he asked, looking to Frogg. "No way… but, how?" he asked.

"I reassembled the Atomic Clock Converter. Not at full power, but still capable of causing a good explosion." Frogg spoke. "All I needed was a bunch of clocks, and that was it."

"But… why?" Voltar asked, unable to decide on a certain feeling. One part of Voltar's mind told him that this was just… maddening, and Frogg was going too far. But another part, a rare and evil part that usually came by when something seemed beneficial to Voltar, spoke that this was amazing, and he should give the doktor some appreciation. He was at some sort of a crossroad, and thinking even further into how many people may have died only made it harder to choose how to go.

"Because people need to remember who was the one who killed Glory Guy. And the Group of Defenders will likely come to try and get back at me… or something." Frogg spoke. Very chilled, as though it were an every day occurrence

"Group of Defe… Defe… Defenders! Frogg, are you mad!" Voltar screeched, hopping up onto his chest and cling to his shirt. "They'll tear you limb from limb! Glory Guy, he's bad. But those people are worse! They'll kill you in a second!" Voltar screamed. To if he was concerned about Frogg, it was hard to tell. Maybe a little, but likely most was just open statements, wondering if Frogg had finally snapped mentally or not.

"Hmph; not with what I have planned." Frogg spoke, turning his head away. "And just-so-you-know," he added, "I'll be quite the famous villains, if I happen to defeat all five…" Frogg muttered, grinning to himself for only a second. Voltar's shocked expression calmed, his eyes narrowing as he looked away.

"Famous… huh?" he muttered to himself, the news of being "famous" getting Voltar thinking. If they were feared to no end for quite some time after the Glory Guy incident… defeating G.O.D., it would make Voltar look… look exactly what the Group of Defender's name stood for in acronym. He hopped down from Frogg, patting his clothes as he stepped back. "So… Frogg ole' buddy ole' pal…" Voltar spoke, as though trying to be "buddy-buddy" with Frogg. Who, crossed his arms and gave Voltar a sly and questioning look. It was all an act, but Voltar was too stupid to see it. "Those minions of yours… will they be useful in um… helping us fight against G.O.D.?" Voltar asked.

Frogg grinned as he nodded.

"And… are you certain you plan may work?" Voltar went on, just to be certain this deal was solid. Another, assured nod from Frogg got the tiny Voltar cheering with glee. A yawn overcoming his squeals.

"Well, I'm off to bed." He spoke, all of a "sudden" no longer angry. "Night… we'll discuss the 'Defeat G.O.D.' plan tomorrow" Voltar mumbled, wandering off. As though nothing had ever happened at all.

Hook, line, and sinker. Voltar was a moron, and an easy to fool moron. All it had to take was a deal or prize to sweeten any situation, and Voltar would go with it. Like flies to honey. And best of all, he was even able to avoid a late night bicker. Frogg laughed a bit to himself as he flipped the TV off. Yawning as he headed to the kitchen.

"I'm going to miss Voltar…" Frogg mumbled, certain to be quiet enough so only he could hear himself. "He's so easy to manipulate…" he added in, before walking into the kitchen to sort of Cue and Meredith's sleeping arrangements.

* * *

**Okay… did it… and I just found myself and opening to add some more chapters… wooty-woot-woot. I may become swamped soon, though, so I advise you be prepared for a lack of fanfictions. At least for about two weeks, maybe three. It's just, exams are rolling in; and I REALLY wanna pound out the rest of my school with good marks. Don't wanna fail… nor do I wanna do bad.**


	8. Twisted Nerve

**ALRIGHTY! Here is what I will call a continue chapters. It's not a cliff hanger, because I'm going to end it in the middle of something, rather then leave it right before things go wild.**

**And yes; if you've figured it out, the chapter IS named after the song, Twisted Nerve, in Kill Bill. Which, if you know the songs, is the one with Elle whistling as she makes her way to try and kill Beatrice. You will understand WHY he is whistling that song, and yes, he is whistling it. I also advise, if you want the full affect that I get, to play that song right as the start. That is, if you read fast and can have the song playing at the right parts. **

**So yeah. Enjoy.**

* * *

A soft, echoing of whistles bounced upon the concrete walls as light footsteps tapped upon cold ground. A sway came with each listless step as he observed his surroundings. Thick, large pillars lined in perfect rows amongst the skeletal building. Clear, plastic sheets flapped noisily, calming at intervals before violent waves would ripple through the synthetic material, sending the sheets a loft. Fighting against the tight hold that held it in place. He slowed when he spotted a change in hues among the area. A bright, yellow hue that spread across the floor, hitting pillars and creating thick shadows. He smiled to himself as he moved towards this specific location. Turning to where the colors flowed, seeing a hole in the wall; still hollow and in need of being built. It held a gorgeous view of the city and sky, nothing in its way to show the sun, sinking into the horizon.

He stopped just at the edge, the wind softly flowing against his face as he picked up on his whistling. The tune, sounding very cheery as he observed this natural beauty. He was a little sad that once the construction was done, this beautiful sight would disappear. Even if they had put a window into this spot; nothing could get the natural beauty than a sunset seen clearly, without glass. He nearly faltered in his whistling at such a negative thought. However, he reminded himself that he was lucky to be here, and so returned to a strong, merry tune. A hand, placed thoroughly into his jacket pocket, slowly slid out. Moving towards his side, as he pushed his arm against a certain spot. He held it there for a bit, slowing his whistles until finally he moved his jacket out of the way. Revealing a metallic, ultramodern gun held within a holster.

"How long have you known I was here?" a voice questioned, a large fellow stepping out from behind a shadowy pillar.

"Since you first entered…" replied the much smaller man, leaning his head back a bit. "I also advise that your silly friends stop hiding, too. As soon as I knew you were here, I knew they were here."

An angry gruff was all the larger man gave in reply, as he jerked his head. Five others stepped out from the shadows. All donning costume-like clothing. Each one, very different from the other as the five lined up beside the larger man. Whom, as the smaller fellow turned, seemed to be the leader. But than again, he knew this already. He stared them down, carefully eyeing each one as he processed the information.

_Captain Savior… Professor Psyche… Speed… Big Bronze… the Brave Princess… the Slip… _he named each one off. Carefully reviewing what he knew about them.

_Captain Savior:__ the leader; he seems to be the only one who doesn't have one, strong skill. Somewhat clothed a bit like Glory Guy… but far more professional. A cape involved… I should use that to my advantage. Quite… cocky. May also be useful to me as well._

_Professor Psyche:__ a, an equal. Might have fun battling him… it will be a little sad to kill a fellow scientist. Seems to be bald… it doesn't fit him well. He looks like a crow with his long, crooked nose. Dark goggles are somewhat… eerie. I should be careful; he has a large jacket that could hold anything._

_Speed:__ full bodied suit… hate those, but like how it's designed. Must help with his speed. Should be careful, he actually has powers… sort of. Somewhat like that hero… the Flash… damn, can't seem to find any flaws. Will have to be very careful with him._

_Big Bronze:__ … don't fight him. Please… don't have him attack me. Seems bigger than Captain Savior… much bigger. Might even be stronger than Red. Far too muscled as well, pro wrestler? Mm, na. That's stuff is fake, he must be a weight lifter. Must be slow though, that could help._

_The Brave Princess:__ too… much… pink. Why do I think of that Nintendo Princess when I look at her? Only things that stick out are those boxing gloves… what an odd combination. The shoes are impractical. Is she… smiling? Note to self: check to see if she's mentally sane or… something._

_The Slip:__ hmm… she's new. Remembered there was five, must have joined recently. A wild card, I should see what she does before going to the offensive. Better get her out first, if I can._

Bit by bit, he carefully, in his mind, thought out the flaws, dangers and above most; styles of fighting they might have. Taking into account every, single theory he had. It was dangerous to stick to one. He might end up assuming Big Bronze was some sort of all out, killing machine. And then soon learn he's a disciplined martial art fighter. He especially had to be quite open with The Slip, a new member. She seemed beautiful, certainly because unlike the Brave Princess, she seemed more comfortable wearing… tight fitting clothes. Nor was she dressed in such bright, unpleasant colors that made her seem like a game character. But he, mentally, knocked some sense into himself. Not only reminding his mind that this was basically an enemy, but that this was not the time to have his natural, male instincts kick in and start sending, well, unwanted signals. He sometimes wished he were an alien. One where he could control such urges without having to think other thoughts to die them down.

"You're out numbered, Frogg. Give up!" it took Frogg a second to realize he had spaced out, and nearly lost his firm stance from wanting to slap himself. Had it not been for heroes and their pathetic, annoying "we will get you and win" speeches, he could have been knocked down right now, being dragged away or have the snot pummeled out of him.

"Six?" he spoke, grinning to himself. "Make this a challenge, Cap-a-tan Savior. I came here to have a grand battle, not a play date." Mocked the very cocky doktor. Even going so far as to play with "Captain" Savior's name. Right away, the larger mans face went beet red. Big Bronze and Speed, leaping to his arms and holding him back as he made an attempt to launch forwards and smack Frogg down. His fuming simply got Frogg to crack up in laughter. Making the hero further mad as he slowly calmed.

"Hmph," he replied, "a skinny, puny fellow like you wouldn't survive a fight against a little kid, Do-C-tor Frogg. I wouldn't be so cocky, if I were you." Retorted the hero, crossing his arms with a smug grin. He wasn't able to get the same reaction out of Frogg as it had been with himself, but he could see the flash of annoyance. Not only because he was making fun of his name, but seemed to have a… questioning tone to the word "doctor". As though he was pondering and doubting that Frogg was, truly, a doctor of any kind.

"If you're so certain, why the rag-tag group?" he simply spoke. It shook Captain Savior a moment as he realized his slip-up. By having them here, all close up like this, it really seemed as though he did assume Frogg was harder to fight alone. But yet he was trying to put him down, shake the man up. Make him seem like he was a weakling. And instead, this brilliant villain knew how to twist it around; if nothing becoming even more confident in the end than intimidated.

"No more of this sissy talking. We're taking you down, Frogg. And where you're going, you won't see the day of light ever again!" bellowed Captain Savior, lifting an arm as each member prepared to rush at him. "G.O.D…" he spoke. "Go!" he screamed, as suddenly all six bursted into an equal run. Rushing to Frogg in full force.

The man stood there, waiting as he jerked his arms from his side suddenly. Just tearing his jacket off, no time to mess with his claws and the sleeves, as he went for his weapon. Yanking it out of his holster and swinging it forwards. As soon as Captain Savior was right in front of Frogg, the tip of his laser gun was against the hero's forehead. The others suddenly faced with not just Frogg, but five others as well. Each one, blocking off the other in a form of stand off.

"Why did I see this coming…" mumbled Speed, who somewhat frowned at the sight of a large, smiling green fellow.

"Why hay there!" he chirped in reply. "I'm Red Menace!" spoke what they would find to be the nicest villain ever.

"Oh, you are just cute!" cooed the Brave Princess, somewhat squealing at the sight of a tiny, red fellow.

"I am not cute, I am the mighty Voltar!" he screeched.

"Oh, well okay Mr. Big Voltar." She replied, deepening her voice as she placed her gloved hands on her hips. Undermining Voltar, who in return screeched angrily at this.

"Hm, you look pretty breakable." Spoke the gruff Big Bronze.

"And you seem like a- POWER NAP!" screamed the very skinny man, his head falling forwards as he snored. It got Big Bronze scratching his shaved head before the skinny fellow launched his head up. "POWER NAPE DONE! Oh, as I said; you seem like a moron!" he replied, smiling. Even though Cue, the ex-ninja waiter's smile, couldn't be seen with his mask on.

"You, adolescent female, are kismet to backfire." Spoke the bird like Prof. Psyche.

"Listen mister, talk English. Or just stay quiet; because big words don't mean you're smart." She spoke back.

"Ah, a ditzy one I see…" he retorted with a snicker.

"Ditzy! Oh, you're asking for it!"

"…" the Slip seemed quite silent. Simply crossing her arms. In return, she got a form of snarl from Doomageddon, who didn't seem to like this woman. At all.

"I said make this a challenge…" Frogg mumbled, laughing a bit as they stood there, glaring. Or, at least all were. All, but Red Menace and the Brave Princess. Things went silent, anxiety filled the air as neither one knew what to do. At this point, Frogg could kill Captain Savior, quick and easy. He likely wouldn't be able to kill all of G.O.D. Though; it would be their leader. And that was a big thing. Yet… today, he felt like having some fun. Screw with them for a bit, before actually finishing it off.

Time slowed as Captain Savior tried to give a signal to his troops to split up. Frogg, leaning back purposely put Captain Savior out of perfect range. Making it easier for Captain Savior to avoid the shot and escape. As soon as he pulled the trigger, things were launched into full blown motion. A rapid, flashback of the plan flowing through his mind in those milliseconds of the starting battle.

* * *

"When are they going to call!" screeched a whiny voice. It was starting to become quite the unpleasant sound. And Frogg was beginning to think of an invention to shut him up, if he didn't quite down.

"They will soon. Be patient." He replied again, his voice shaken with his growing temper. A huff was given in reply as Frogg shook his head, sinking further into his chair as he tried to ignore the edgy leader. It also didn't help that Voltar was pacing in front of him, blocking his view of the television. He nearly opted to tossing the controller at Voltar, if he didn't stop soon.

"We interrupt your programs for an important bulletin." A news voice suddenly interrupted, Voltar spinning around to pay attention. It seemed only recently that Voltar cared about the news. But that was just for knowing what Frogg was up to, and now. To see when G.O.D. would announce their counter attack on Frogg… if they had any. "After the recent destruction of the Metrotown-Starville Suspension Bridge, the Group of Defenders or G.O.D. had begun to discuss plans for this sudden attack." A picture flashed to the side of the news anchor, showing their symbol of a golden fist against a blue sky. "And here is their announcement to Metrotown and Starville about the issue." He stated, Voltar screaming with joy to this. Though, it had yet to state whether or not G.O.D. would attack, as Frogg hoped. It was vital that they would make an attempt to take him down. Otherwise, it was a bust and that meant more chaos. This also meant more risks to being caught by the police or S.W.A.T. team.

"As leader of G.O.D., and a hero, it is my sworn duty to protect the public and both our city, as well as its neighbor." He spoke, a serious but dramatic tone in his voice. "However, this… menace… this monster that is known as Dr. Frogg is making this impossible. Already, hundreds of innocence had died because of him. And he must be stopped." He paused, leaning onto the pedestal with a serious demeanor. "We will defeat him and bring him to justice!" he cried out, as the audience cried out with relief.

The TV flashed off as Voltar laughed with triumph. Even hopping onto the coffee table to add more to his "dramatic laughter of evil".

"Yes! Now, we will destroy them and become the bestest villains ever!" Voltar cried out.

"Um, Voltar. There's still the part where we have to lure them in. Not including the fact that the fight itself may go any other way… we'll need to choose a battle place that works for us." Frogg spoke, resisting with all of his might to correct Voltar on his… choice of words.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Voltar waved off, feeling quite certain they would win. "Just as long as we win, I really don't care how it goes."

It was an unpleasant thought that Voltar was taking this far too lightly. Not because it was bad to be optimistic… if what one could call Voltar's cockiness optimism. But it just… gave Frogg a bad feeling. Mainly because usually, whatever Voltar "assumed" was easy and theirs, he was wrong. Rarely right. And that worried Frogg.

_No, don't worry._ He told himself, crossing his arms as he shuffled to sit straight up from his slump on the couch. _You're running this operation… the times we lost, it was Voltar. And with you running it… nothing can go wrong._

He hoped so, though.

---

He found himself trying to run backwards and get away from Savior, who made an attempt to slam a fist into his face. He was doing okay, but it soon ticked in Frogg's mind of how he was running right to the open wall and slid to a stop. Checking back to see he was still quite far from the edge. He blew out a sigh of relief, but soon found himself lifted into the air. Tumbling back as his metal chin rattled from the punch by Savior. He slammed against a wall, seeing he had been sent off course just enough to be at the end where the wall turned into nothing. Sighing as he ducked quickly. Avoiding what would have been a likely nose breaking blow. In a dive to his right to get away, Frogg stumbled to his feet and ran off. He hated to admit this, but he would be no match for Savior. At least, not now. Not in physical, brutal combat, which was what Savior seemed to be aiming for. He had to try and switch… Professor Psyche would be the best foe for him, to begin with.

But who was fighting who? He swallowed spit and air in a worried gulp, realizing that everyone was fighting the wrong person. He wasn't certain who was fighting who at this moment… but if they were fighting the person standing in front of them when they all encountered each other. Well, easy to say; this would be a fight much more onto G.O.D.'s side. He'd have to find a way to switch. And avoid getting pummeled to death from Savior, who nearly had Frogg's head wedged between a fist, and the concrete pillar he had been running by.

Sadly, Frogg's assumptions were right. And so, everyone had ended up battling against the wrong person. The fast fought against the strong, and those meant to fight other's with actual powers… well, they were fighting average people. It was an odd mix up, and worse enough. The mix up was starting to work AGAINST Frogg's plan.

Cue sighed with relief as he hid behind a pillar, not that happy with the arrangement. If they lived through this, he would ask Frogg why in gods name he had paired him up with Big Bronze. It really didn't make sense to him. A large, bang got Cue to duck. A part of the pillar entirely knocked away as there stood Big Bronze. Who, grinned with joy at who he was fighting. Yes, Cue was hard to catch. But what chance did Cue have against him in physical combat?

"Give it up, skinny man." He growled, attempting to send a blow to Cue's head. Luckily, the ex-ninja waiter easily dodged it, and rushed forwards as he tried to get away. "You may be fast; but I can easily beat you to a bloody pulp!" he snapped, chasing after Cue.

---

Elsewhere, Red Menace found himself growing quite dizzy as Speed ran around, and around, and around him. Making the poor, large Siberian quite lightheaded. He would have tried to hit him… but well, Red wasn't a fighter type. He was too good for this; and even if he was able to push his good heart aside to fight. Speed was much smaller than him… and Red could NEVER hurt someone tinier than him. He stopped trying to follow Speed as he thought hard, wondering what he could do to convince him not to fight.

"Um… mister, can you not run around too fast. It's really making me dizzy and I don't really want to- EEH!" he wailed with uncomfortable pain as Speed gave Red a wedgy. Red Menace's eyes watering from the feeling as he tried to regain himself.

Speed rushed away a moment, eyeing Red from afar as he seemed quite puzzled. Watching Red's odd… dance of discomfort as the large fellow didn't seem quite menacing as his name implied.

"Is this guy for real?" Speed spoke to himself, amazed to see such a friendly, innocent looking fellow working with these guys.

---

"The great Voltar demands you to get OFF of him!" Voltar wailed, flailing as the Brave Princess snuggled him in her arms.

"Oh you are just precious!" she cried out, a form of death grip on Voltar. There was no hope for escape, and if he was unlucky. He would die "death by suffocation due to snuggling". Even though likely the Brave Princess wouldn't even realize she killed him. Still… he did NOT want to go out that way.

"I am not precious! I am the mighty Voltar!" he answered back, his legs kicking to try and escape.

"If I can take you home, I'll dress you up in a sailor suit! Oh, you would be just ADOWABLE!" she cried out, pronouncing the r with a w sounds as she seemed to ignore Voltar's angry shouting. He stopped his flailing as he suddenly pictured himself in the sailor suit. Making it seem a little… extreme, as in his little "vision". The entire universe saw him in this silly outfit, laughing at him and mocking him.

"NOOOOOO!!!" he cried out, doubling his flailing to escape his "so-called fate".

---

The only fight that seemed serious at all revolved around Doomageddon whom usually didn't take things seriously at all. Then again… he was fighting against the Slip, and for some reason. He didn't like her.

She was a tricky one, actually having full powers; unlike Speed. Who, was naturally fast but had other tools to make him faster than usual. It was hard to understand where the name "The Slip" came from. But as Doomageddon fought her, he could see how it originated. She seemed very much like rubber, able to stretch her body into shapes and even make herself taller or shorter. And she was quite smooth, able to slide into tight spots or glide around corners with perfect ease. Thus the name; though he could care less about what name she had. Right now, she was proving to be a challenge. He could escape her grasp, whenever she trapped him. And he was able to avoid all blows she sent, too. But just as much as he could avoid her, she could avoid him, too.

Every attempt to bite her, she was able to slip away. Every attempt to grow larger and hold her down by sitting on her. She was able to either slide away before he was on top of her, or even if he was on her. There was just enough space for her to escape. And so, it seemed impossible for either battler to win. But, they continued their brawl. Each one, never inching closer to the win.

---

Meredith was the only one who may have had the most challenging battle. Professor Psyche wasn't much in bronze, but with his laser in hand. And with Meredith's powers somewhat affected by her mood; she feared that her growing temper would make it hard for her to control her powers. And she did NOT want to have Frogg seeing her go berserk. She ducked again, avoiding a third shot by Professor Psyche as the bird-like man ran after her. If he was smart, he'd pray. Because if she ever got her hands on him, he'd be dead. She turned around a pillar as a fourth shot whizzed by. Nearly actually hitting her as she rushed down the hallway.

"What's wrong, little girl? Is my shots too much for you?" he mocked, laughing as he continued to chase after her. Her gloves tint converted to a black color as she felt ready to just tear the annoying man limb from limb. But she resisted this, as soon as Frogg came running by. Not too far from where she was.

"Meredith! Everyone is fighting the wrong person, head to the middle of the room!" he called out, ducking as Meredith eeped to Savior's punch that nearly nicked Frogg. "We're pulling a switch!" he went on, giving her a serious demeanor as she nodded and began to make her way towards the middle.

* * *

It took some time, and a lot of energy into both avoiding Savior and finding everyone. But Frogg was able to tell each member of his plan. All he had to do now was get to the middle and join in on the switch. He winced a bit, his sides hurting as he pushed on. Already, he could see the others making their way to the middle. Voltar in a rush as the Brave Princess chased after him with open arms. The little, red man's arms flailing and crying out to switch. While Red seemed to run in with an odd limp of sorts. Biting on his lips as one hand made an attempt to try and sort out his underwear properly. Cue, as expected was standing there. Taking another of his "power naps" while he awaited for everyone else to come. Big Bronze far behind, still trying to catch up. And Doomageddon seemed to be multitasking. Battling the Slip a bit while also making his way to the middle. And finally, closing in was also Meredith. Who ducked constantly as a glowing, yellow beam shot above her head.

---

Frogg held his breath as he put all of his energy into this final run. Having to get this perfect in order to get everyone battling who they were supposed to. Sliding to a stop, he turned his body towards Meredith's direction. The girl just avoiding crashing into him as he was now about to face Prof. Psyche. Frogg's claw reached for his own gun to prepare for the up coming battle.

---

Doomageddon slid to a stop. Pushing his body down to the ground at his front to slid to a stop. Sadly though, Voltar tripped over the hellhound as his body was nearly lying on the ground. And flew into the air as Doomageddon, thinking fast jumped up. Helping the tinier villain for once by allowing him to ride. Just this once though. He turned and began to run, the Brave Princess now chasing both of them.

---

Red Menace and Cue seemed to be just across from each other. An easy switch, as both passed by each other. Not, however, without a high five. Much as if it were a tag team, before chasing after their own foes.

---

And finally, Meredith, who was left with no one. Came face to face with the Slip. Noticing that this other female also seemed to hold powers. She smiled to herself, feeling that of now; was the best time to use her powers.

"Hmph…" the Slip huffed a moment. "Another human vith actual powers…" she spoke at last, showing that she was likely a natural resident of Germany. "Ve vill see who is the best." She stated, stretching out and attempting to send a blow to Meredith. However, the other girl dove to the side. Transforming into a full shadow as she turned and sent a now enlarged fist at Slip.

It sent a blow to her side, knocking the heroine off as she winced. Regaining herself though, she went back to try and get a second chance in slamming Meredith. And she did, but Meredith easily blocked this. Now having two, enlarged hands as she slid across the ground, the hands blocking the rest of Meredith's body. The two stood there much like that. Slip pushing against Meredith as the villainess held her ground. It took some time, but finally both jumped back from each other. Each staring down the other as they rushed back to continue the fight.

---

In Cue's area, blurs of purple and gold came past each other as each one tried to out run, and out hit the other. Back and forth, each one sent a punch at the other. Sometimes even running into each other. However, as this went on; the Speed's enhancements to make him faster began to slowly, but surely deteriorate. More and more, the parts of his getup that made him faster, fell off. And as they began to come apart, so did his speed. He began to grow slower, taking more hits from Cue who, actually was quite fast on his own. The ex-ninja waiter paused, laughing a bit as he could see Speed was out of breath already.

"And I thought Frogg got it all wrong… eh, my bad." He shrugged, more or less talking to himself than to the Speed. The other foe snarled at this, feeling somewhat undermined by this. And ran at Cue as yet their battle continued. They stopped yet again as Speed held his arm, noticing that suddenly he had been cut. A small, spot of blood on his glove. He looked to Cue, who held a kunai in his hand.

"That's cheap!" he snapped at the ninja.

"I'm a ninja… duh!?" he stated, in a "matter-of-fact" way.

"Still… that's kind of cheap!"

"FINE! I won't use weapons… sheesh." He rolled his eyes, shoving the kunai away as Cue rushed back to hit Speed.

---

Doomageddon whimpered as he could see a bit why Voltar was so scared. The girl was nuts! To start, she was somewhat like Red. She was nice, but was so damn clumsy; she seemed dangerous. And she was! At least with Red, he wasn't always like that. This girl seemed to have clumsiness as her main weapon. Every trip, grab, or tackle ended up being "every slam, punch, or grab". It was a good thing Doomageddon could teleport, trying to now hide out and hope that she would leave. He huffed a bit, Voltar clinging to Doomageddon as she shook.

"Is she gone?" he asked in a low whisper, looking around. He still held close as Doomageddon tried to find her.

"There you two are!" she cheered, diving towards them as a plume of smoke appeared where Doomageddon once was. She groaned as Doomageddon yet again teleported, groaning as she really did seem to be getting mad now. "You two better stop that!" she demanded, the two wide eyed as they realized; what would she be liked ANGRY!?

"Can't you do anything?! You know… grow gigantic... turn invisible… eat her!?" he begged. "Save your owner!" he cried out, hugging Doomageddon as the hellhound was starting to think maybe Voltar was worse. But he changed his mind again as soon as the Brave Princess sent a kick into Doomageddon's head. The hellhound flying out as Voltar gave quite the feminine scream.

"I said stop that!" she snapped, growling angrily as she seemed ready to fight. The two cowered a moment. Doomageddon wondering what to do. It quickly dawned on him again that he was a pan dimensional hellhound, and so grew twice his size. With a snarl, he rushed at her. Deciding to fight on if they couldn't loose her.

---

Something to Red Menace's fight seemed similar. He couldn't understand how, it just did. Maybe it was because it seemed very much like that time with his clone. And how, when he tried fighting clone Red Menace; he was jumping on him, kicking him, clawing. And yet nothing. Though, who said that it was Red doing the kicking this time? He laughed a bit, giggling as Big Bronze seemed to truly show how strong he was compared to Red. He tugged at Red, bit him, even poked him to try and get the larger fellow to move. But all that did was cause Red Menace to giggle like a child being tickled. The larger, Siberian watching the truly larger man try, over and over, to hit him.

"That tickles!" Red cheered, laughing as Big Bronze stopped. He stared at Red Menace, bewildered as he wondered what made him so strong.

"How… how do you do it?" he asked, trying to take a break and regain his breath.

"Do what?" Red asked, quite clueless.

"Um… I mean how are you able to resist me? I mean, look at you! You're smaller than me and I'm still unable to move you!" he pointed out.

"Hm… I guess it depends… maybe we're wearing different shoes!" he pointed out. The two looked down, noticing they were exactly the same.

"Maybe you exercise more…" he pointed out.

"Mm, I dunno. I don't really exercise." Red explained.

"UH! Than how do you do it!?" he asked.

"Um… I dunno… how do I do it?" he asked himself, thinking on as Big Bronze sighed angrily, and went back to trying to at least move Red Menace.

---

Dr. Frogg and Professor Psyche stood face to face, each gun pulled out and ready to fire. However, nothing came out as both eyed each other. It seemed to be that there was going to be more to this fight than shooting and chasing.

"Hmm, a fellow scientist…" Psyche mused.

"The usual?" Frogg stated.

"All good scientists fight using the usual…" Psyche replied, lowering his gun as both took in a deep breath.

"3.1415926535897932384626433832795…!" off they went, calling out all the numbers in Pi, in order. Neither one taking a breath in as it went on… and on. However, Frogg had been quite out of air already. And stopped to take a breath. Thereby giving Psyche the "win".

"Hmph…" he mocked, suddenly falling back as a red beam came at him. "Hay!" he snapped, turning to run as soon as another shot came at him. "We said the usual!"

"But I'm a villain! Why do I care about playing fair?" he asked, chasing after Psyche as he kept on shooting at him.

---

The fights went on, some were evened, others chasing others. But in the end, the first winner ended up being Cue. The fight was quite short, mainly because they were fast. But it worked out quite well for Cue in the end. The two slid to yet another stop as each one heaved in breaths of air. Cue had to admit, though odds seemed to be on him. He was starting to get quite tired. If he didn't finish this now and soon, he would begin to lose the chances of winning. And he wouldn't allow that. He stood straight, carefully shifting his tie about to try and organize himself. Speed glared at him, not understand what he was doing.

"I have to admit, Speed. You are quite the foe- POWER NAP!" he snapped, lowering his head to sleep. It jumped Speed, the hero wondering what was going on as he began to remember that this… fellow, actually seemed to sleep at intervals. He grinned, deciding to use this chance and make an offensive attack as he rushed to him.

"You really shouldn't sleep in the middle of battles!" he snapped, preparing to give a gut punch to Cue. Just as his hand slid to hit the thin man, something grabbed it. He looked down, noticing a purple, thin gloved hand wrapped around his wrist. He looked up to see Cue, eyes wide open.

"And I wasn't." he replied, launching his free hand back as he slammed it into Speed's head. The hero was sent back, wincing in pain as, sadly, Cue wasn't done yet. Pulling Speed back, he this time used his own head to hit Speed's. Slamming so hard that it ended up somewhat stunning Cue. However, Speed was knocked out by then, and Cue had nothing else to worry about.

"I don't sleep, buddy. I power nap." He spoke to the unconscious body, shifting his tie again. "And to be exact, this time I really wasn't power napping…" he added, somewhat proud of himself to have thought of his "power nap" trap. "I should really thank YOU though. If you hadn't fallen for that, well… this battle wouldn't have ended any sooner." He stated; amazed at how stupid Speed was to fall for this. Though, it was truly just luck for Cue's part. He turned to see Red Menace still battling it out. "Hey Red! I did it, I defeated Speed!" he called out, grinning to himself as he waved.

---

Big Bronze heaved with exhaustion as he stood there, a hand on Red's shoulder to keep him up. It was impossible, this guy was just… unable to be knocked down. He groaned angrily, trying to figure out what could make this smaller man just so… hard as rock! He glared at Red, rather annoyed with his dumb smile as he was prepared to slam his fist into Red's face.

"This…" he breathed. "Is for being so damn annoying!" he snapped, launching his fist forwards. Sadly though, his energy was entirely spent on his attempt to knock down Red. And so, Red easily avoided the punch. Frowning as he stood back.

"Hay! That really isn't nice…" he stated, looking to see Big Bronze swaying a bit. "Um… are you okay…?" he asked, walking towards Big Bronze as he tried to pat a hand on his back and help him.

"Hey Red!" Cue Called, Red turning towards the direction where he heard his name being called out. "I did it, I defeated Speed!" he called out, Cue grinning to himself as he waved to Red. The larger man smiled, rushing right into Big Bronze and over him as he made his way towards Cue.

"Good job!" he smiled, picking up the ex-ninja waiter and hugging him in a tight grip. "I knew you could do it!" he added.

"Thanks…" Cue groaned, thinking he might have heard his bones snap from the hug. He looked towards Big Bronze, at last unconscious from his attempts to hurt Red Menace and the final blow from the large Siberian. "I see Dr. Frogg's temporary strength boosters worked out…" Cue stated.

"Oh yeah… hay Mr. Bronze! I remember what made me so stro- oh… oops." He spoke, putting Cue down and laughing a bit at himself as he realized he knocked out Big Bronze.

They walked over, staring over him as Cue poked him a moment.

"I think you killed him…" Cue stated, Big Bronze certainly looking like he was dead.

"I killed him!?" Red screamed, near panicking at the thought.

"Woah there big guy, I was joking. See, he's breathing. Just…" Cue paused, working with all of his might to role over Big Bronze and show Red he was okay. After some time, he was FINALLY able to get the big man onto his back, showing that his chest was moving up and down. "Huh… knocked out. That's all, see? Nothing bad!" Cue spoke, giving a flat hand to Red. "High five!" he stated. Red nodded, giving Cue a high five as, sadly, he had put in too much strength and sent Cue flying.

"Oops! Sorry…" he stated, looking to Cue who groaned, face first in the wall.

"It's… okay…… I guess the…. Strength booster hadn't… worn off yet…" he mumbled from the wall.

---

The two banged into each other with a loud, rattling shake as Doomageddon growled to the Brave Princess. He was really starting to get annoyed with her. This girl was a tough one. No matter how many blows, she couldn't seem to be knocked down. He huffed at her, smoke flowing from his nostrils as Voltar looked over. He had to admit, though she was impossible to knock down. She was no good in defense. Her dress was torn, bruised head to toe. He was certain though, that if this continued. She'd loose. No way could this girl last forever, it was impossible!

"Just give it up!" Voltar called out from Doomageddon's back. "You will NEVER get the great Voltar into a Sailors Suit!" he cried.

"Oh, don't doubt that!" she snapped, rushing at them. Doomageddon hopped back as she slammed a gloved fist into the ground. Doomageddon certain that he did NOT want to get hit by her boxing gloved hands again. He was only hit once a little while ago… and it was painful.

"She is seriously stubborn…" Voltar grumbled, trying to move up to see what was happening over Doomageddon's shoulders. However, just as he was about to look up, Doomageddon had to jump back again. And Voltar, loosing his grip fell to the ground.

He looked back, noticing that Doomageddon was back away from him, and the Brave Princess was in front of him. He cried out, crawling back as he tried to think fast. She took a step towards him, Voltar cowering in fear as he wailed for her to give mercy.

"PLEASE! Don't kill me, I'll wear it! I'll wear it just don't kill me!" he begged, practically curling into a ball with two antenna. However, nothing seemed to happen. And, after some time of waiting, he uncurled. She had fainted at last, lying on the ground with some sort of… dramatic, "was killed" pose. Even though she wasn't dead.

The two walked over, wondering what caused her to go down like this as they seemed to notice she was holding something in her boxing gloves. Opening them up, they saw that it was a part of her heeled shoes. They blinked, looking to her shoes as they realized one heel had broken off.

"She fainted to a broken shoe…?" Voltar mumbled, unable to believe this as Doomageddon, also wondered what that meant. The two looked to each other, collapsing to the ground in relief as they somewhat laughed at what ended up defeating the Brave Princess.

---

Frogg was careful to keep his eyes on Professor Psyche. Still having the upper hand as long as the Professor stood in front of him. He quickly observed, hoping to find one or two of his teammates in their fights, to see the results at this moment. He spotted Doomageddon and Voltar on the ground, laughing as it seemed they had won. To Frogg's surprise. Looking towards another direction, Meredith and Slip, though far away, were still fighting. And there didn't seem to be a destined winner yet. So far though, it seemed like his team had the upper hand. However, one problem came to mind as Frogg went back to his chase. A thing that worried him the most.

"Where the hell is Savior…" he grumbled, realizing that when they had all done their switch, he had not once seen anyone go for Savior. And, if Voltar and Doomageddon were together against the Brave Princess, Cue with Speed, Red with Bronze and Meredith with Slip… where in gods name was Savior?

* * *

**This is to be continued… cause yeah. ALL GOOD FANFICS MUST HAVE THAT! MEH HE HEH HE HEH!!!**

**On another note, my braces are gone. Thank god!**


	9. The Finale

**The next chapter to Evil needs a Boost. Yep… next chapter… nothing to really say here. Though this is NOT the last chapter. Just called this cause... yeah, you'll see why it's called the Finale.  
**

* * *

Meredith heaved in breaths of air as she stood her ground. Glaring down at the Slip, who also showed the same amount of exhaustion. They circled about each other for a moment or two, trying to figure out how to finish this. Meredith straightened up as soon as she regained her energy a bit, signaling for Slip to come at her again. The heroine launched herself at Meredith, trying to yet again slam her against the wall. But Meredith enlarged her hands, and easily blocked this. She held against Slip, sliding across the ground as suddenly, the other woman quickly jerked back. Making a second, fast launch that got Meredith falling back. With her defenses open, the Slip elongated her body. Wrapping around Meredith. She squeezed the villainess, very much like a python and it's prey. She hoped she could get Meredith to faint.

But she seemed to be proving tough. Though unable to escape her grip, Meredith seemed to be showing no signs of light headedness. If nothing, holding her breath. It confused the Slip, but not caring too much just tried to tighten further. At some point, Meredith would have to run out of breath and pass out or give up. However, in her midst of tightening her grip, a sharp pain shot through her side. It forced the Slip to let go. Pulling herself away from Meredith. She put a hand to her side, wincing as she looked back to her foe. The other girl, though quite out of breath and once again heaving mouthfuls of air; grinned at her with a sort of triumph. Revealing a shadowed, sharp-fingered hand. The Slip cursed a bit, realizing that Meredith had been holding her breath, focusing to pull her hand out. And in doing so, could easily cut the Slip and escape.

"Hmph, clever…" was all she could say, launching herself at Meredith as this time, the girl dived out of the way. She curled into a ball, rolling a moment before hopping upon her feet.

"I think we end this now!" Meredith snapped back, running away as the Slip chased after her. The woman couldn't understand how Meredith could finish this while just running, but at the moment she seemed to have the villainess on the run. And that seemed good enough to her.

Turning a corner, Meredith swerved about. The Slip laughing a bit as she seemed to be trying to loose her.

"You can't loose me!" the Slip called out, easily swerving through the pillars. More and more, Meredith seemed to be running, winding through the pillars at all angles. Sometimes, she simply moved side to side, other times she ran across to other pillars. Over and over, they ran about. The Slip chasing after her. Suddenly though, she felt something jerk her to a stop. The Slip looked back, wondering what had stopped her. She gasped, noticing she had made a horrendous mistake in assuming Meredith was trying to loose her.

"There are only so many pillars you can go around before your body knots up, Slip!" Meredith mocked, no longer running as she could see her plan worked. "All I had to do was run until you eventually knotted yourself." Meredith stated, laughing.

"How… you…" the Slip was shocked, unable to find words to understand what had just happened her. "This isn't over!" she cried out.

"Yes, it is." Meredith added, slamming an enlarged fist into the Slip's head. The woman's upper body swayed a bit, before slumping. Meredith smiled to herself in her success, proud to have won as she could not wait to tell Dr. Frogg of her success. "Dr. Frogg!" she remembered he had been chasing Professor Psyche, and wondered how he was doing.

* * *

The Professor slowed, trying to catch his breath as he found himself yet again cornered. He cussed, turning to see Dr. Frogg standing there, gun aimed at him with a grin.

"Hmm…" the Professor laughed, smiling a bit to Frogg's unknown reason.

"Why are you so happy?" Frogg questioned, doubling his awareness of the area around him. "You lost you fool." He stated.

"I know…"

"Than why are you smiling?" he went on.

"Well…" he paused, placing his own gun away. "Though I hoped to never be defeated… I have to say…" he paused, sighing as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. "If I were to ever be defeated; I would hope it would be by a scientist like you." He stated, taking out a rubber gloved hand and offering it to Frogg.

The doktor was hesitant, not trusting the man as he lowered his gun down a bit. Should he really do this? He thought about it, trying to figure out what this meant as he sighed. What harm could there come by it? Walking over, he took the Professor's hand, shaking it a moment. He was careful to keep an eye on Professor Psyche, in the case that he would make an attack. But all he saw was quite a cocky grin. Frogg frowned at the sight, carefully lowering his head down to where their hands held. He spotted something sticking out from the Professor's jacket, inches from touching his claw. His eyes shot open as spark flew from the small object. A sudden and painful tingle came from the part of his body attached to the claw. The feeling spreading all over as he shook violently. He muscles tensed, and breathing became hard and certain functions were lost as the Professor laughed.

"But at the moment… I'd rather not loose!" the Professor stated, simply awaiting Frogg to black out from the electrocution. He grinned when he saw Frogg sway a moment, but began to slowly frown when he spotted Frogg regain himself. Stepping back as he noticed the doktor was no longer so easily affected as it had seemed. "How… how can you-" he was unable to ask his question. With a swipe of his free arm, holding tight to the ray. Frogg swung it against the Professor's head. The man, also violently shaking as the two seemed to stand there in one, glowing spark of electricity. It seemed to be hours for them as neither one could stop the flow of electricity. The only hope being that Frogg or Professor Psyche would separate and break the link.

"Frogg!" he felt something heavy slam into him. Knocking him back and finally breaking the circuit. He fell the ground, groaning in agony as he looked to see Red Menace walking by. He turned his head to the object, noticing it was a piece of one of the few pillars destroyed by Big Bronze. "Are you okay!?" he asked, frightened as the doktor wasn't moving.

"Dude… he was totally fried there…" Cue stated with mild worry, standing beside Red as he too hoped Frogg was okay. The doktor sat up slowly, coughing out a plume of smoke as both Red Menace and Cue sighed with relief.

"Ugh… Red! Why did you hit ME with the brick!?" Frogg asked shortly after, coughing a bit as he winced. He turned to see Psyche on the ground, alive but in what may have been worst condition. It was the punishment he faced for assuming Frogg was weak against electricity. Thank god for all of those years of electrocution, he thought. "Ugh… I think you broke a rib…" he mumbled on, rubbing the spot he was hit as he winced. Likely not, but it sure felt that way.

"Oh… sorry! I tried to hit Professor Psyche but… his back was to me and I thought it'd be easier to hit you and knock you off instead…" Red spoke, poking his fingers together. Frogg sighed as he slowly stood up, swaying a moment before he finally had his balance.

"Well, let's find everyone else… and see the results…" Frogg added, walking ahead as Cue and Red Menace followed in pursuit. "Oh, and Red. Go to the car and get the ropes. I think it's time we can go onto plan B."

* * *

Carefully, the group reassembled. Battered, exhausted but on top in the end. They lined up in front of Frogg as he looked down the row. Voltar groaning a bit about how he had to join the line. He felt that HE was the leader and should have been the one in front… even though Frogg was truly the one who planned out this entire mission.

"Everyone's here, good. Now, everyone we have defeated are tied up and ready, right?" Frogg asked, looking to Voltar and Meredith.

"Yep… though this puny shrimp wasn't much help!" Meredith snapped.

"Hay! I did so help!" Voltar snapped back.

"Meredith, Voltar! As long as I know that they are tied up; everything is okay…" he paused, eyeing the unconscious heroes as he sighed. "But we still have a problem…" he added.

"Huh? What's that Frogg?" Red Menace asked.

"Savior isn't with them…" he added, walking past his minions as he quickly looked out to the open wall. The moon was high out, full and quite beautiful tonight. Nearly as beautiful as that perfect sunset hours ago. He smiled at the sight, but it was short lived as he remembered their problem at hand. "We need to find him, and soon. Five out of six is NOT what we are aiming for." He explained. "We have to-"

A white blur rushed into Frogg as everyone jumped back in shock. Watching as the white thing slammed Frogg against a pillar. He winced painfully, eyes closed tight in pain as his teeth grinded together. He slowly opened a closed eye as he saw Savior, heaving with rage in front of him.

"You may have defeated my team…" he snarled angrily, only pushing harder against the pillar. "But you WON'T defeat me!" he cried out, sliding him off the pillar and tossing him to the side. He fell to the floor with a thud, sliding across it as everyone nearly rushed to stop him.

"No! This fight is mine!" Frogg stated, standing up as he shot a grin to Savior. A part of his goggles were dented, and the lens were cracked. "Bring it!" he snapped, Savior rushing into him again as he aimed to slam Frogg yet again against the wall. However, all he found was open air.

"Frogg!" Red, Cue and Meredith wailed as they tried to get to Frogg in time.

Everything slowed as he looked back. Cool air brushing up from under as he turned his head back. Below, all he could see was the ground and the city. Everything so small from this high up. He looked back up, horrified at the realization they were falling. And in an attempt to save himself, launched a hand back before swinging it forwards. The claw detached itself from the base. Flying forwards as time sped up yet again for him. Cue, Red and Meredith stood there at the edge, at first horrified and too frightened to look over and see if they were okay. But suddenly, a claw came out of no where. Grabbing at Red Menace, who in return quickly gripped it. He felt a jerk as whatever at the end began to try and pull back. Cue and Meredith holding Red when they noticed he would slide off too.

"Voltar, Doomageddon! Do something damn it!" Meredith snapped, the two breaking out of their shocked stares as they, too tried to rush over and help.

Frogg felt his body bounce a bit before slowing as Red held tight to the claw. Another weight pulling on his free claw as he looked down to see Captain Savior gripping on for dear life. He snarled at Frogg, near giving the claw a death grip as he tried to fight to stay on. Frogg frowned angrily as he began to fight against Savior's grip. Swaying as hard as he could to try and knock the hero off.

"Get… off… my… claw!" Frogg snapped, even trying to pull his arm up and force Savior to slip away.

"I get off when you go down with me!" was all he said, as the two hung there for a bit. Frogg groaned as Savior's larger size and weight began to pull at him. The claw being held by savior causing Frogg's arm to ache painfully, while the other being held by Red Menace and the others was threatening to pop out of place. He had to get Savior off now. Other wise his shoulder really would pop out. And god forbid, he could did not want to have that agony happen to him again. Especially being stuck hanging there on that very arm.

He looked down once more, praying to find a flaw that would help him rid of Savior once and for all. And in his observations, he finally noticed that Savior happened to be holding onto the right claw. He grinned a bit, even chuckling at his luck. Savior looked up, a bit confused; but certainly not getting rid of his angered stare.

"What's so damn funny!?" he asked.

"Well…" Frogg paused, laughing a little more. "You happen to be holding onto my right claw…" he paused, grinning quite fiercely. "And that one can retract!" he added, to Savior's horror. He looked down, noticing that he had been holding onto the metal claws themselves. He jumped up, grabbing onto the base as Frogg yelped in agony a moment. He frowned, having anticipated that. Luckily for him, the second pair of claws that hid within his basic, three pincers was sharp and quite deadly. And could easily skewer the damn hero off his arm once and for all.

The three pincers slid into the base. Savior staring inventively as suddenly, six large, sharp claws shot out. He leaned his head back as far as he could, just barely avoiding the tips of the silver fingers. Frogg laughed with glee as he began to have the claws move about. Still at a bend to let Captain Savior be untouched. Though the man had to keep his head leaning back as far as possible to avoid being hurt. Frogg snickered at the sight.

"I think…" he spoke, bending the claws further back. "This is our farewell, Captain Savior…" he stated, launching the six points forwards. Four had hit his forehead, cheeks and chin. While two skewered his masked eyes. The man wailed in pain as, by reflex, he let go to try and cover his eyes. Falling farther, and farther away from Frogg.

"Hay! It's lighter!" Red stated, noting that suddenly it was much easier to hold Frogg.

The doktor watched as the body slammed upon the concrete. Certainly unable to see the damage, but positive that he was dead. Screams of horror came up from the ground below, as people cried out in shock at the sight.

"Must be quite… unpleasant to see…" Frogg mumbled with a giggle of sorts. Pulling himself up until at last he was on ground again. Red quickly grabbed Frogg in a bear hug, holding tight as he seemed ready to never let go.

"You scared us, Dr. Frogg!" Red stated, giving one more, tight hug before finally letting go. Frogg nodded a bit, rotating his arms to try and get rid of any left over tension in his aching shoulders.

"Where's Savior?" Voltar asked, quite oblivious to the obvious result.

"Dead." Frogg stated, and quite easily too. The rest stood quiet, knowing that it was a good thing but… somewhat dazed at how easily Frogg stated this. It was especially surprising to Voltar, Red Menace and Doomageddon. Who knew Frogg more than Cue and Meredith. He looked amongst them, yawning a moment as he tried to get some kinks out of his neck. "Come on… we have one more thing to do…" he explained, walking back towards the unconscious, tied up bodies of G.O.D.

* * *

She groaned a bit as the pink wearing hero began to grow more awake. She tried to remember what had happened, but a lot of it seemed like a blur to her. All she could remember was standing in front of the little, cute fellow named Voltar. His odd, and quite nasty looking pet; and then a snap. She bending down, picking up a small, pink stub. And then, nothing. She opened her eyes slowly, trying to get her bearings as quiet voices floated to her ears. She could barely see anything, most of her surroundings dark. But as she blinked a bit, trying to get the irritation out of her eyes. She could see far much better in this darkness. She looked around, trying to find where the voices were coming from. She made an attempt to move an arm, but something tight restrained it. She tried the other, the same result.

"… you sure?" a male voice asked, the heroine turning her head to where she thought she heard the voices. She noticed a bunch of shapes in the dark, a large one, two tall ones, one that seemed average, and two small ones. She blinked, her eyes adjusting further as she could get a good idea of who they were. It was Dr. Frogg and those others… his minions or such. She didn't know who they were exactly; well other than Voltar. But whoever the rest were. They must have worked for Frogg; why else would they have helped him?

"Leaving them alive won't do us any good…" Frogg stated, turning around and looking down upon something. Carefully turning her head, the Brave Princess noticed that her teammates were also tied up. However unlike her, they were still unconscious. Savior, sadly, wasn't amongst them.

"What a pity… the Slip would have been a good villain…" the only girl in the team stated, crossing her arms with a shake of her head.

"Too bad indeed…" Frogg stated, a claw moving towards his side. The small man she knew as Voltar blocked what was at Frogg's side. But when his arm returned up, her body tensed all over at the sight of his gun.

"_They're going to kill us…"_ her mind told her. The Brave Princess's heartbeat pounding with fear at the idea. He carefully aimed it towards the Slip, making perfect aim as the Brave Princess, though unnoticing this; mouthed out for the Slip to awake or for someone to stop them. A loud, and sharp zap came from the gun. A bright, and thin light shot out. Going through the Slip's forehead and killing her. It didn't seem like it, but she knew it was true. Her eyes watered as she watched Frogg move down to Speed, doing the same to him, before going to Psyche. The same result as at last he came upon Big Bronze. Her heart doubled as she saw the gun get aimed at Big Bronze, her elder brother. And with a click, he too was killed.

"No!" she wailed, to the shock of L.O.S.E. as they jerked about to see her awake and aware. "How can you do that!?" she begged. "How can you kill them!?"

"Because we're villains." Frogg stated, coldly.

"No! That can't be the reason! People don't… people don't kill others for pitiful reasons like that!" she went on. "There has to be a reason… a deep, purposeful reason that might explain your actions!" she paused, sniffing a moment as the tears still streaked down her bruised face. "I know that there has to be some good in you… you… you can't just do what you do and not feel anything! There has to be something that you feel… regret, sadness, maybe even pity! You are human!"

"I know that you may enjoy evil, but it isn't the way to go! There are better things in life! You can't follow this path! Good always triumph over evil, don't you understand? There is no hope for you to win. You have to stop this now, or else you-"

A sharp, zap shot out as the Brave Princess fell silent. Her body slumped forwards after a moment or two. Laying there upon the ground as Frogg held his gun in place.

"Just shut the hell up." He stated, placing the gun back into his holster. "Good always triumph; what bull!" Frogg shouted, walking over to her body as he looked down upon the dead heroine. "I won't let some wussy-heroes defeat me! I will conquer this city, this country, this planet! And nothing will stop me!" he cried out, cackling with evil mirth. Voltar slowly stepped back, looking at the powerful and deadly figure before him.

Who was this horrifying man that stood in front of him? This could not be Dr. Frogg… could it?

* * *

The drive back was a terrible silence as the battered group headed home to their base. Voltar shook within his seat, trying hard to keep calm as he looked to Dr. Frogg. The doktor held a cold, dark façade. Staring out at the city as likely his mind ticked with future plans. He turned to Red Menace, swallowing a lump of air as the larger man looked down. He could easily see Voltar's fear, and in an attempt to calm him. Patted his knee. It did help, but when Dr. Frogg began to whistle again; it startled Voltar. Yet again, he was whistling that damn song of his. And though it was quite a cheery tune, Voltar knew where it originated. From where he remembered, the song was not used for a cheery moment.

"Um Frogg…" Voltar stated, "Could you not whistle that song?" he asked, oddly enough quite polite. It was able to silence Frogg and give the doktor a confused look. And as soon as the cold, dark face disappeared; Voltar calmed. Easily recognizing the somewhat comical face that Frogg gave when something near unbelievable happened.

"But, it's a nice song." Frogg replied in return. Eyeing Voltar carefully to see what was up.

"But it's still kind of creepy!" Voltar replied back, regaining himself. Frogg rolled his eyes, yet another familiar thing about the doktor as Voltar began to feel the incident earlier was more of… Frogg being caught up in the moment. The car went silent again, but soon Frogg ignored Voltar's orders and began to yet again whistle the song. "That's it! We are not watching Kill Bill ever again!" Voltar stated, crossing his arms as Red Menace and Cue groaned.

"Why not! That's an awesome movie!" Cue and Red stated together. Frogg shook his head, slamming a claw on his face. Knowing that whether or not they could never see the movie again, he would still know the song Twisted Nerve. It was a futile attempt; but that was Voltar.

"Because… well… because I say so!" Voltar added. Not wanting to admit it was over one song that he didn't like.

"That's not a reason Voltar…" Frogg added.

"Yes it is!" he spat back. Quite content to see that things went back to normal. Or, so he would hope.

* * *

The next day seemed to flow quite the same as it did in the short time Cue and Meredith joined. Red simply watched TV; though he spent a lot of time watching Cue cook at breakfast, lunch and dinner. Doomageddon also seemed to enjoy watching Cue cook… though for reasons of "getting something to eat". Voltar, well, he did whatever he did. Which was quite unpredictable. And for Frogg, he spent a lot of time in his lab. Meredith helping him as nearly everyone could see, from how the girl reacted around Frogg, that she obviously liked him much more than a friend. At least, all but Voltar. Who, being the idiot he was, couldn't seem to understand that she had a crush on Frogg.

As nearly everyone but Voltar chilled in the living room that late afternoon, the little leader ran out. Giggling with glee as he looked upon his group.

"I have the best plan ever!" he cheered, though everyone seemed to groan at this. "We are going to… toilet paper Steve's house!" he giggled, cackling with his own form of evil. Everyone stared at him quite angrily, the left over bruises and occasional bandages on their face somewhat showing that they really weren't up for a mission today. Or for a few days, for that matter.

"Voltar, we're kind of tired…" Red stated.

"And it isn't all that evil anyways." Frogg stated.

"What! Tired… not evil! Come on! The League of Super Evil never takes a day off!" Voltar cried out.

"Well today, we are!" Frogg simply retorted back with a huff. Voltar growled angrily, not liking how they weren't listening to him.

"We interrupt your daily broadcasting for this up coming new bulletin" a news anchor stated, Voltar calming a bit as he listened on. "Yesterday; police were horrified to have found the body of Captain Savior, leader of G.O.D. in front of the still being constructed skyscraper. As well as the bodies of Professor Psyche, Speed, the Brave Princess, Big Bronze and the Slip within the building." The man went on, as instantly. Voltar forgot about his plan to hear the news. "As police searched the building, they found this." The open space to the news anchor's left showed a piece of paper. The names of everyone involved with their murders written on it. It took a lot of convincing to get Voltar to actually put their names on the card they left behind rather than use the L.O.S.E. symbol, as Voltar wished. Frogg didn't want to be recognized for that, but he certainly couldn't say that to Voltar.

"EEEEHHHH!" Voltar screeched with joy, noticing his name as he felt he was finally famous.

"Here are the pictures of the killers." He spoke. Six, separate boxes appearing on the screen as each one had a photo of the people mentioned. Voltar nearly fainted at this. Feeling this may have been the happiest day of his life. "Police are not making an attempt to go after them, however. As they work under the mastermind and leader of the murders; Dr. Frogg. Who is seen as heavily armed, dangerous an capable of destroying half the city. However, civilians are warned to avoid and stay away from this man, and his team, at all cost-" the TV was turned off as the group somewhat wondered what caused it. An angry heaving of air filled the room as their heads rotated to see Voltar.

"Mastermind and leader…" Voltar growled. "MASTERMIND AND LEADER! How are you, YOU, the leader! I am the leader, I AM!" Voltar stomped, cried aggravated at what he heard.

"Calm down!" Meredith shouted. "It was just because he had been the main enemy of G.O.D." she stated, though this was only; and ONLY because she didn't want to hear him complaining anymore. In truth, she would have really said "About time they saw the true leader". But that meant hearing Voltar complain some more.

"Besides, I was the one who lead the operation…" Frogg stated.

"WHAT!!!!" Voltar snapped. "You… you… you aren't even FIT to lead a dog! Let alone the mission last night!" Voltar cried out.

"What! Not fit to lead! Why you little… prick! I could lead a damn army, if it wasn't for you!" Frogg snapped back, getting out of his seat and glaring down as Voltar. "I would be god of the world by now, if it wasn't for YOU!"

"Me! It's my fault? We'll fine! Maybe I should quiet!"

"Oh please, don't do that!"

"Ah ha! See, you know that you'd only bomb again if it wasn't for me!"

"God no! It's only because there might be a chance you may return!" he went on. "And I do not want to take the chance of having YOU come back!"

"What was that!?" Voltar growled, his teeth grinding together. "You should be honored to work under me!"

"Honored! More like disappointed!" Frogg snapped. Both heaved air in their lungs as the group watched in silence. Red sat there, looking down as a bad, feeling swelled in his gut. Something that signaled a very, bad ending to this fight. Voltar pointed a finger at Frogg, ready to say something. However, Frogg quickly interrupted him. Somehow knowing that the next set of words to come out of Voltar would be something big. "You better not regret the next words you're going to say, Voltar." Frogg threatened.

"You are the biggest disappointment of a villain I have EVER SEEN! You're weak, pathetic, and you want to know why I hired you? PITY! That's why! I regret ever hiring you! Hell, I regret ever knowing you! You are the most pathetic, lowliest villain I have ever met in my entire life! None of your so called "brilliant" inventions work! You say you want to rule the world, but never even try! It would be far more better that you were never born to begin with! What's the point of you every being on this planet to begin with!?" Voltar snapped. His voice filled with so much spite that it actually got Frogg's angered face to go blank.

His claws tightened together, rotating in such violent circles that spark and smoke arose from his claws. Voltar suddenly began to loose his powerful front as he coward back. Recognizing the cold, angered face that he had been quite frightened of last night. Frogg's teeth grinded together, nearly cracking under how hard his teeth were clenched together.

"I quit!" he cried out, slamming a metal claw against Voltar's head as he rushed past him. "Cue! Meredith!" he snapped quite angrily. The two jerking out of their seats with salutes.. "We're leaving this dump!" he demanded, rushing into his lab and loudly packing away his stuff.

"Quitting!" Red Menace stated, jumping out of his seat as he stopped, looked to Voltar, and then went down the hall to Frogg. "C…can't we talk about this? I mean… c-can't we find a s-solution to all of th-this?" Red asked, stuttering as he tried to find a solution.

"There is no solution! I'm tired of working for that moron of a leader! I can't stand it any more damn it!" he cried out, clutching his claws to the side of his head and shaking angrily. "He wants to run this pathetic excuse of a League the way he wants; than fine! But I am not going to be apart of this, wasting away what chances I have to actually do evil!" he went on, placing the last of his inventions into a bag. Red stood there, watching as Frogg finally had the last of his stuff packed. "Cue, Meredith? Are you ready!" he asked, still quite not calm. They ran in, nodding and shaking from his anger as he turned.

Just as he was about to leave through the garage, Frogg stopped. Grabbing a remote from his bag as he clicked it.

"I'm taking back those extra channels I got. I'm not going to pay for some channels that some idiot needs. He wants to watch more than channel 7, he can pay for the extra channels himself!" and with that, he walked out. The garage door slamming shut as he was far too angry to give a proper good bye.

"Ugh… good riddance!" Voltar snapped, entering the room as he rubbed the side of his face Frogg had hit. "He was holding us back anyways!" Voltar stated, looking to Red. "Right?" he asked. Red Menace was silent, just standing there with his back to Voltar. "Um… Red?" Voltar walked over, tugging at his pants a bit. "Right?" he asked again.

The large man turned around to show he was crying. He sniffed a bit, a large frown on his face as Voltar flinched back a bit at the saddened face Red Menace gave. Still not used to seeing the large guy so easily affected. The large Siberian's lips trembled as he ran out of the room. An arm trying to wipe away his tears as Voltar was left in the room alone.

"Seriously… it isn't that bad…" Voltar stated, as Doomageddon entered the room to see the damage for a moment. He snarled a bit at Voltar, just giving him a shake of his head as he walked out. "What!?"

* * *

"How… how are we going to find a place to stay?" Meredith asked. Amazed to see such an angry side to Frogg. The doktor was silent a moment, stopping at a red light as he took in breaths of air.

"I already have a place." He stated, far quieter; but certainly not calm. "I already have a plan to how we're going to work the base. But for that the work, we need to figure out a few more things." He added. "I advise you go get some materials for the place. I only have one cot there, and no lighting, heating or water." He stated. Cue and Meredith looked to each other a moment, before nodding. "You remember the place, right Cue?" Frogg asked; the ex-ninja waiter nodding. "Than come on, go! We're going to need dinner at some point. And I'm not going to live off of take out food." Frogg explained. Cue nodded, the two turning right to head to the Mall-O-Mart as Frogg headed on to where he remembered his base.

He walked on for a bit, still in the suburbs as fewer people wandered on the side walk. Then again, it was closing in on winter. And so, there weren't many that were excited about the cold. He stopped, lifting his goggles and rubbing his eyes fiercely.

"Damn… human side…" he mumbled. "I really wish I were an alien… one with no emotions or the likes!" he stated, sniffing a moment. He put his goggles back on as he pushed to think of the good side of things. Reminding himself he was free at last. Even if it meant loosing a friend, though he was an annoying, bothersome, idiot of a friend.

* * *

Dinner at Frogg's new home was tense and unpleasant. Just by how Dr. Frogg moved, Cue and Meredith could tell he was not in a good mood. And this being the first time for Frogg to get in such a fowl mood for them, neither one knew what to say or do to cheer him up. They only glanced at him once in a while as they ate their dinner. Trying to see if his mood would change. Only after he had finished his meal and put his dishes away in the plastic buckets that would be used as a temporary dishwasher did finally someone say something.

"So, what should we go as?" Frogg openly stated. Surprising Cue and Meredith. They looked to him, confused. Wondering what the question had meant. "What should we go as? You know, Skullossus goes by his name, etc, etc?" he asked, the two giving awes of relief in knowing the question at last.

They looked to each other, shrugging as their eyes turned to Frogg. He sighed a bit, having not expected them to have an answer either. A claw tapped upon his chin as he thought through it. Wondering hard on the name.

"Wait!" Cue shouted. Meredith jumping in mild shock at the sudden shout from her co-minion beside her. "I don't have an idea for the name… but I do have an idea for a logo!" he stated. "That is… if you want one" he added, seeing Frogg nod his head to show Cue was approved to reveal his idea. He ran past Frogg, going through piles of papers until he found one blank. And grabbing the nearest object capable of writing, began to draw out his idea.

"Wonder what it is…" Meredith stated to Frogg, looking to him who also seemed puzzled to what Cue was drawing.

With a few more add-ons, he whipped around to show the design. Three, metallic fingers, quite pointed and deadly looking. Carefully clutching a quick design of Earth. They observed it carefully, looking at the mildly average artwork. Frogg grinned to himself, nodding his head in approval at the sight.

"I like it… dark, eerie." He paused, looking to his own claws. They weren't much like the ones Cue had, being as his weren't pointed. But, he could tell it related to him. "And it is somewhat relating to me…" he added. "Alright, we can use it." He stated. To Cue's joy. It had actually made the ex-ninja waiter so happy; he began to run around the room. Taking Meredith some time to grab the man and stop him from knocking anything down.

"Sorry…" he apologized, laughing in mild embarrassment as he sat himself down on the ground. "It's just… I was so happy that Dr. Frogg liked my design and… yeah…" he sighed.

As the two talked for a moment, Frogg giggled a bit to himself as an idea formed in his mind. The silent chuckles growing to a point where Cue and Meredith looked to him with confusion.

"You should be happy… that idea of yours just gave us our name…" Frogg spoke, his claws clacking together as he moved one in front of him. It rotated loudly as the two stared at it a moment. "The Claw Empire… at least, until we get further into our… plans" he stated, cackling to himself as slowly but surely, he forgot all about his fight with Voltar earlier on.

* * *

Dinner was a nightmare for Voltar. No one would talk to him, let alone stay to eat with him. And the more he dwelled on the thought, the further hollow he felt. He didn't think about it, but as he began to look back on the words he said to Frogg. He somewhat wondered if maybe it was a little too… cruel. He tried to shake it off, saying it was just him being a little stupid on the matter. But for once, Voltar's conscience was actually speaking. Repeatedly telling Voltar that he was quite cruel on his choice of words and how he treated Frogg. He sighed heavily, slamming his head onto the table as Voltar gave up on eating the rest of his dinner. His mood affecting his appetite. He just left his half finished meal on the table as he went into the living room.

Doomageddon lay on the couch, napping as the TV was on. Voltar joined him, trying to flip the TV channels. But then he remembered that it was Frogg who had gotten the extra channels. And with him gone, so did the channels too. He groaned, awakening Doomageddon who huffed and walked off.

"Okay, what did I do wrong!?" he snapped at Doomageddon at last. Wanting an answer now, after having gone through the rest of the day with everyone walking out of the room. The hellhound stopped, glaring at Voltar as he teleported off a moment. At first, Voltar felt he had left to get away, but soon returned with pieces of paper that had pictures badly drawn upon them.

The first seemed to show Red Menace, beside him a plus sign that lead on to show Voltar and Frogg fighting… or so he hoped. With an equal that showed Red Menace yet again, only this time drawn sad. It took Voltar some time to understand, mainly because the pictures weren't drawn so well. But eventually, he understood it.

"So, me and Frogg fighting made Red sad. Okay." he stated, the next piece of paper this time showing Red Menace sad, plus Doomageddon to equal a poor attempt of drawing an angry face. "So… you're mad that Red is sad…" Voltar went on, watching and answering what he hoped was the answers on the papers.

Not only was Doomageddon angry at Voltar for making Red sad; but he had also explained other things that angered the pan-dimensional hellhound as well. He lost his chew toy, that being Dr. Frogg. Lost the only member actually capable of building anything that might work, lost all of the channels that Dr. Frogg had bought since he left, and much more that. As the list went on, it all seemed to just hit Voltar like a brick wall.

"Okay, okay! I get it, it's my fault!" he snapped angrily, trying to wave away the pieces of paper as he finally seemed to admit that it was his fault. "But he was practically taking over MY league. And I was NOT going to give up!" he snapped. Stomping a foot on the ground.

Doomageddon huffed with anger a moment, rushing off with burst of blue fire. Voltar still hadn't get it.

"Fine! Leave! Like I care!" he snapped. "Stupid… Red… stupid… Doomageddon… not my fault! Frogg wanted to quit!" Voltar snapped to himself, sitting upon the couch as he flipped through the TV channels again. Only to yet once more be reminded that with Frogg gone, so were the channels. "Damn it!" he snapped, tossing the remote at the TV as it shattered.

* * *

**End of this chapter, yes. It's short; I know. But I can't just drag it out, oh no. I ain't doing that. So yeah… this also explains why the chapter earlier was called Twisted Nerve. The song from Kill Bill, also known as "Nurse Whistle".**


	10. Projects and Planning

**Here comes chapter nine… damn! This is the longest Fanfic I have ever written! I'm so proud of myself!**

**  
And for those who assumed it died; it did NOT! I was being a lazy, moronic person, who should have worked on this. But do not fret; I am going to continue again! Also, I hate to say this but I got a virus. Not a human-sick virus, a stupid compu. Virus. This means that, sadly, I must have a hard time receiving messages n' stuff. So, sorry if you have questions or things you may want to ask; but may not get answered for some time.**

* * *

Weeks of planning went into Frogg's grand scheme for world domination. It certainly wouldn't get him the world in a week. But, he was in no hurry to have full control of the world. He still had to get everything organized. That and an army… and maybe a weapon so powerful; it could truly out match the atomic bomb. If it was needed, though. And that was going to be a challenge. He knew one thing however, and that was not wasting nearly his entire life getting control. He wanted to enjoy having power of the world for a long time. And what was the point of wasting an entire life to get what he wanted, and only be able to enjoy it for a short time. Before his heart would give away, or his mind would go. No, he would make sure this would be done in enough time to enjoy it, while not rushed to allow any flaws and holes to appear. Though right now, there seemed to stand a mild problem in front of him. All trailing back to a small, conversation of sorts with the local army leader; General Sergeant.

--

He had been looking about in the renovations department of the Mall-O-Mart with Cue and Meredith. Trying to sort out the entire theme for his new base. He wouldn't buy anything yet, as he still had a lot more to organize before even actually doing any repair and decorating. But he wanted to plan ahead. That, and see what styles there were. He truly couldn't decide what overall theme he'd revolve around. And wanted to see the colors he could put together, furniture that would match, etc, etc and so forth. It wasn't the best thing, but he didn't want the place to look like trash. As he mused, he softly bumped against a larger fellow. Stepping two or three steps away to give a formal apology. Hay, he was a villain. But that didn't mean he couldn't be polite and kind once in a while. Besides, he didn't want to push his luck yet. He was big, but certainly not "Skullossus destroying suns" big.

"Hmph. Dr. Frogg…" the voice growled.

"General Sergeant… how odd to find you here today." Frogg replied, looking up to the large man. He could easily notice the anger in General Sergeant's face.

"Listen you-" he paused, noticing Cue and Meredith move up beside Frogg. A sort of warning, to tell the man he should be careful about what he would do next. "I'm not here to bust you, but I'm giving you a warning." He moved in closer to Frogg's face, nearly touching noses with the villain. "We will not go easy on you anymore, Frogg. You are now officially on the army's top watch. Any attack you do, we'll be there. Anything you steal, we'll be there." he growled. "We will find a way to capture you, so be prepared to be attacked daily, my villainous friend. This means war." He snarled. "You understand?" he asked.

"Perfectly." Frogg simply spoke, as General Sergeant gave one more, hard stare before finally giving Frogg some space.

"Good… well then, Jim!" General called out, as a trooper came by and saluted. "We still need to find that color of paint Elizabeth wants for her room! And we can not stop shopping until we find it!" he stated, walking off as the three went back to their own shopping.

--

It wasn't good news to hear that General Sergeant would now be monitoring Dr. Frogg closely and try to keep him from doing his work. Not including that with the added bonus that an attempt would be made to imprison him, he had to go into hiding to avoid capture. But he anticipated that something like this would happen. It would be abnormal if no one came by to stop him… and, if nothing else. It gave him some relief. He would rather like to know that someone will be coming for him, rather then being shocked to learn this later on. He was especially relieved to know who was going to attack. Now, he could plan out the perfect, counter attacks. Simply just by knowing how General Sergeant ran his army. Though, he would have to remind himself that General Sergeant, though predictable in battle, was not so easy to understand in the planning stages. He'd just have to keep his guard up, and always plan ahead thoroughly. That, and stay hidden as best as he can so as to protect himself. He blew out a breath of air as he checked the expiration date on a jug of milk. Today being his day to get the food for his small group. Usually, Cue or Meredith went out; being as it seemed they were long forgotten about in the public's eyes. But Frogg didn't always like being shut in; sometimes he found a way to go shopping.

He always would choose days where few people went shopping, and wore a fake mustache upon entering, and than leaving the place. Thankful for Guy's lack of thought to linking two and two together, though he felt that was the case. It _was_ a very bad attempt to hide himself though, and there were even occasions he took it off and forgot to put it on upon leaving. But… if it wasn't Guy's lack of smarts that helped Frogg go in and out on certain days, it was either Guy having no time to hear about what was occurring in daily life; which meant he knew nothing of Frogg. Or seemed to not care at all that this was Dr. Frogg; killer of heroes and a terrorist of sorts in Metrotown.

"I hope they'll be able to deal with the construction workers…" he mumbled, remembering how today, the people setting up their "business" were coming in to prepare the place. It wasn't that Cue and Meredith didn't know what to do but… well, it worried him a bit. More because the workers may ask things that weren't included in the information he told them. Or a problem might occur that meant having an answer only Frogg could give, if he wanted what he aimed for. He could only hope not though. Mech-Co has to work out. Other wise, well… problems would occur.

Rolling down aisle three, he looked for the canned peas. He was somewhat growing tired of having canned food with his meals. Having enjoyed Cue's naturally made meals when they had access to ovens and other big kitchen appliances. But there was still yet to be a proper fridge installed. They did have one, but it was far too small and it was already prepared to be filled again with the food Frogg was buying today. He could only hope the work for Mech-Co would be done soon. Than he could begin to work on the other floors. Such as a bedroom for him, a dinning hall, even a place to shower. Oh, he was so excited about this; the thought of actually having his own headquarters seemed so amazing, even if in a sense, it was just a base. He stopped when he spotted the can of peas, reaching when suddenly a familiar hand happened to appear. He looked forwards to see Red Menace. Also doing the shopping, though this time he was alone. Without everyone, who usually tended to shop with him.

"Frogg!" he cheered, rushing around his own cart to hug Frogg. He picked up the doktor in a bear hug, squeezing quite tightly as Dr. Frogg tried to breathe.

"Yeah… hay there big guy…" he groaned, wincing in pain at how tight Red was hugging him. "You're… crushing… me…" he barely said. Luckily though, Red heard Frogg and let go. Placing him on the ground carefully and making sure Frogg was okay.

"So, how have you been?" he asked, smiling largely.

"Oh, good. Good… working on my company. It's part of my plan for world domination." he explained, a little more quietly to Red. He even leaned in to make sure it wouldn't just get out in the open. He was doing good today, no one seemed to notice him and he planned to not get noticed any time soon.

"That's good… so…" Red trailed a moment, poking his fingers together as he seemed to have something to say. But was too afraid to say it.

"If you're about to ask that I come back, I'm not going to do that." Frogg stated, expecting that was the question.

"Huh? Oh, no! I just… wondered if you had a phone number and an address. I mean, I would like to visit and all…" Red stated. He truly was going to ask Frogg to come back. But when Dr. Frogg instantly said no before he asked. Well, he didn't want to seem like a bother.

"Oh. Sure. You have a pen and paper?" Frogg asked. Red smiled, nodding his head as he shuffled through his pockets. Passing over a pad of paper and a pen. Frogg attempted to grab the pen, but his claws made it nearly impossible. And so, he had to pass it to Red and speak aloud his number and new home. Yet again having to lean in and speak far more quietly.

"Thanks!" Red smiled, shoving the information into his pockets. They stood there for a bit, trying to find other things to say before realizing there wasn't much needed to be spoken of at that time. "So… see you later?" Red asked. Frogg nodded, saying bye as Red moved around Frogg and headed forwards with his cart.

"Oh yeah! Wait!" Red jerked a moment as he turned back to Frogg. Who, came by with the can of peas he had also attempted to grab.

"Oh, thanks! I nearly forgot!" he added.

"Yeah, well I need you to do something for me." Frogg asked.

"Sure, what is it?!" Red chirped.

"Okay. I need you, Doomageddon and… Voltar… to try and watch an important video I recorded." He spoke, having to take in a deep breath in order to say Voltar's name. "It's of the utmost importance. You guys have to watch it. But especially Voltar. It's a… safety thing, that's all." Frogg stated, a serious tone in his voice.

"Okay, I will!" Red replied.

"Good…" Frogg confirmed with a small smile, turning to go back to his own shopping. Red stood there and watched a bit as Frogg went ahead, smiling at how Frogg seemed to care about Voltar still, or so he hoped. Yes, there was a chance Frogg lied when he said it was a safety thing, and the video could be something to only put down Voltar. But something about how he said that didn't seem like he was lying. "Oh yeah... heh… one more thing, promise!" Frogg stated. Flushing a bit at how he kept on forgetting to give Red Menace the information he really needed to give. "If… you ever feel like switching. You know, wanting to work somewhere else or something… I do have some openings for bodyguard…" Frogg cooed a bit. "Just saying" he added in, waving goodbye at last as he left.

"Bodyguard… hmm…" Red thought about it. It didn't sound evil at all; well he'd be working for evil but doing something he liked; protecting and helping. And he was Frogg's friend. But, he couldn't leave Voltar. He was his friend too… he would have to really think about it. Really, really, REALLY think about it. But first, he had to get Voltar to watch that video.

* * *

"Voltar, Doomageddon, I'm back!" he called out. Carrying with him the bags of food he had bought. Over and over, he told himself to get Voltar and Doomageddon to watch the videos with him. Making sure that he wouldn't forget and fail Dr. Frogg.

"Good! Did you bring it, did you bring it!" Voltar asked, jumping up and down with excitement as Red dug through one of the bags. Pulling out a large, box of quadruple, yes, quadruple fudge cookies. "EEEH!!!" squealed the happy leader. Jumping up and attempting to grab the cookies. However, Red Menace lifted his arm up. And so, before Voltar had the chance. The cookies were out for reach. "Hay!" he shouted.

"We need to talk. I saw Frogg today..."

"Oh no, he's coming back isn't he?" Voltar groaned.

"No! No… Actually, he just told me to try and get you, Doomageddon and me to watch an important video he recorded. He says it's for safety reasons…" Red stated, working hard to see if there was anymore information that was behind the videos he may have forgotten.

"Red, why would I want to watch some lousy video Frogg made?" Voltar asked.

"Well… he said it's of the utmost importance, and-"

"Yeah yeah, whatever. I'll watch it later!" Voltar waved. "Now give me my cookies, gimme-gimme-gimme!" he jumped, Red sighing a bit as he handed the cookies to him. The little red man squealed as he ran off. Likely to go through the entire box within thirty minutes. And that would mean having to get more soon.

He moved down the hallway as he headed to Frogg's room. Walking in to see the place quite empty. At least, all but what was on his computer. He didn't really know why Frogg hadn't yet removed the information from his computer. But he guessed Frogg had been so mad that day, he didn't even think of taking his information with him as well. And was too busy now to return and do it. Either that, or he was still angry with Voltar and didn't want to see him. It could also be due to the fact that he had no need to take the information with him, or even that since he wanted them to watch the videos; he left the information on the computer. Whatever the case was, Red assumed that the video must be on his computer. He pressed the on button, allowing the large computer to boot. The screen flashed on, a blank, white background for his screensaver. And right away, Red notice on the left side of the screen a folder that read "videos".

"It might be here…" Red mumbled to himself, clicking it as he saw there were about twenty videos. "Hmm, this one must be the one Frogg wants us to watch…" he stated; noticing a video that said 'For Red Menace, Voltar and Doomageddon'. "But it looks a little long… still; Frogg wants us to watch it. And I told him that I would." Red avowed, deciding to begin watching now. He'd get Voltar to watch it later. Just as he clicked the small icon that was the video; Voltar called his name.

"Red! I need you to get more cookies!" he called out.

"He already ate them all? Wow… he's fast…" Red muttered, walking out of the room as the video enlarged itself on the screen.

Doomageddon teleported into the room as the video loaded, somewhat looking for Red. He was starting to grow hungry, and Red Menace being the only one who really fed him, looked for the large man to get some food. However, rather than finding Red Menace, he spotted the video on the screen. Sitting himself down as he observed it with some curiosity. It finally played to show Dr. Frogg, to the hellhound's confusion, sitting on a chair in front of him. Doomageddon tried to understand what the meaning of this was. Wondering when this video was made, for that matter.

"_If you are watching this Voltar, Red Menace, Doomageddon; you did one of two things. You either did what you were told, watched this video and will understand what NOT to do. Or, you didn't," he paused, his face growing serious as he showed this was going to be grave, "and Voltar, your are really screwed now. You see, I decided after having our plans fail, and having you, that means you Voltar, wanting to do silly things like destroy lawn gnomes with dinosaurs or getting one zillion television channels just to impress some kids; I decided to try and… help myself, so that I may go and do evil that you tend to ignore. How? With the Luck Helmet, which has worked and the soon to be built booster. Now, I really should get to the point here, for this is important if you actually decided to listen to me for once and watch this when I tell you to. I plan to add something to the brave booster… something that occurs if you do the reverse. And, you must understand; if you decide to try and reverse this well… let's say you'll find yourself in Hell soon enough…"_

Doomageddon watched this carefully, observing the video as he snickered a bit. As the short film went on, Doomageddon just had to give Frogg some credit for this one. That man certainly knew how to set up a trap.

* * *

Things seemed to have been going quite well for the construction of Frogg's "company". It was really looking more and more like an actual, professional business, as the men brought in desks and other materials. Especially with the new workers, following the Vice President as he tried to explain to them how it would work. The man looked quite professional. A slick suit, his hair a little choppy. But carefully tied back into a ponytail. He looked to be quite the professional.

"Amazing how hours of preparation can turn Cue into such the business man…" Frogg laughed, somewhat not use to seeing Cue's actual face. It wasn't scarred or unpleasant to look at. It just seemed different. Much more than his usual, all covered but eyes face.

"So… sorry to ask but I need to make sure it's perfect... can you run through the information again?" Meredith asked, the two on the floor just above where the company ended and soon began to be the actual base.

"Alright. I go by the name Mr. Frosch when we're in the company area. Our company sells the inventions that I create to stores that then sell them to the people. You are Miss Sottise, my secretary. Cue is Mr. Señal, the Vice President." Frogg explained, not really annoyed with Meredith needing an explanation again. To be exact, he wanted one for himself. Just to also be certain things were perfect. "And remember, you have to dress up how Miss Sottise would dress up." Frogg stated. "Just like I have to dress up as Mr. Frosch."

It was a clever way to hide his base. No one expecting a villainess lair to be above, and below a simple company. But it was a complicated and mildly risky plan. If neither one of them knew the insides and out of Mech-Co, it would all go to hell. Not including the fact that they needed to have alter egos in order to run this company. If they went as themselves… well. After the G.O.D. incident, would anyone want to work for Dr. Frogg? Likely not. Meredith and Cue were safe really, but it was just to be careful. Not everyone forgot the minor villains. Either way, this also meant having to create other accounts, credit cards, etc, etc. And then there was the fact that they would have to dress up. And Dr. Frogg was not happy with that. There was a great line of risks that could crash this plan down into the gutter, as well. But Frogg had to take a chance. Besides, with Cue's average knowledge of how to run a basic company; mainly from traveling about before actually settling into working at Villaynes; including Frogg's smarts. There was a good chance they could succeed. And make quite a lot of money that would easily help fund all of what Frogg was soon going to work on.

Including one bonus to all of this was Frogg was starting to get his army. Not yet, they were simple people who wanted a job. But, with a few devices and chemicals… they'd eventually become part of the Claw Empire. It was a mild risk, but since he did not run a country; this really was the only way he could get an army without having to openly advertise. This would be the same with the people who bought his products; but that would be worked out later.

A vibration and loud, techno-like song came from Frogg's pocket. The doktor pulling out his recently bought cell phone as he read it to see Cue calling. He tried to answer, but he seemed to have a hard time. Meredith having to do it for him in the end.

"Ugh… infernal claws…" he grumbled. "What is it?" he asked Cue.

"One of the builder… guy… persons needs to ask you something?" Cue stated, unable to exactly know what the people designing their company was called. It didn't surprise Frogg, oddly enough. As, Cue had stated that he had a mild bad memory on things that seemed of little importance to him. And decorators didn't seem that important to him.

"They're known as decorators, Cue…" Frogg stated, agreeing to come down as he closed the phone and put it in his pocket. "Ugh… I hate doing this…" he stated, having to get dressed up as Mr. Frosch to go downstairs. "I can't wait till this decorating and renovations are over… than we can work on the parts that actually matter…" he mumbled.

* * *

General Sergeant sat in his office quietly as he observed what he knew on Dr. Frogg. It still didn't help that the man was foreign, or for that matter. That his mother was a spy and made certain that she, and her family were kept as secret as possible. Without the sufficient amount of information, he could never know the weaknesses or strengths that made Dr. Frogg. And without that, what hope did he have to defeating the man? He flipped through the papers yet again, trying to find information that could help him prepare himself for near future battles. Hoping that there was something, anything that could link to further information on Frogg.

"There has to be something…" he growled, flipping through the papers as he began to lose a little hope.

"Sir…" General Sergeant looked up to see Jim, peering in from the door. "You wanted to see me?" he asked.

"Good. Jim, we need to talk…"

"Listen, I'm sorry if my quarters aren't clean and I know that I still haven't cleaned off that moldy sandwich from the wall but I promise I'll-"

"You're not being fired, Jim." General Sergeant stated, to a great relief of the S.W.E.A.T. Trooper.

"Than what is it, sir?" he asked, standing straight and to attention.

"It's about Dr. Frogg…" he paused, sighing a bit. "I'm having a bad feeling about him."

"Sir, he is a villain."

"No, I mean a really bad feeling. He seems worse… far more than Skullossus." General Sergeant stated. "If he is anything like his father…" he trailed a bit, looking to the papers that were in his hands.

"His father…?" Jim asked, wondering what Dr. Frogg's father had to do with… well, Dr. Frogg. Well, other than be his father.

"The man was also a villain. He's retired now… sort of. But whatever the case, I did a little research on the man… it was hard, but I got some good information." he explained, going to a board on the wall. "He had made an attempt to rule the world once…" he explained.

"Really? I… don't remember hearing anything-"

"The United Nations kept it on the down low once it was solved. That, and you weren't exactly born yet Jim." He paused, laughing a little at his statement. "He was a young man, early twenties I presume. He had been able to control the entire eastern hemisphere but failed to get the western. They didn't want something like… that to be in the history books. I was able to get some information about those two years though…" he explained.

"So… what does that mean?" Jim asked. General Sergeant was quiet a moment, looking to some papers he had posted on the bulletin board in his office. It was scattered with pictures of villains. Ones that were defeated, other that weren't. But the one that seemed to stick out the most was Dr. Frogg's, a little larger than Skullossus's.

"It means that we may have another scenario like that on our hands…" he paused, crushing the papers in his hands. "And we may very well not be able to stop it, this time…" he stated.

"Another attempt to world domination…? Sir, are you certain?" Jim asked.

"I could be off, but…" he sighed a moment, turning his back to Jim as he stared at a picture of his family. "The apple doesn't fall too far from the tree…" he mumbled.

"What sir?" Jim asked.

"I'm just saying that there's a chance that if this… Dr. Frogg, had become a villain from learning from his parents. He may very well try and do the same thing his father did. Succeed where his father had failed. Even if he doesn't know his father made an attempt to rule the world once, he may want to try it anyways." He stated.

"But how do you know that?"

"Because children learn a lot from their parents…" he added, taking a picture of his family off the wall and staring at it. "And if he's anything like Elizabeth…" he was quiet; so much that Jim hadn't heard him this time. "Jim; I want you to look up this person…" he placed the photo back on the wall, heading over to his desk and writing down some information. "She might be able to help us…" he added, handing it to Jim. "Understand soldier?"

"Yes sir!" Jim saluted, running off to do his job. He left General Sergeant alone in his office, the man looking back to the picture of his wife and daughter.

"I'll make sure you don't grow up in such a world…" he explained. He could only hope he was off… but if Dr. Frogg was anything like Elizabeth. He could hope not. Hope that Frogg was just a made scientist. And not be like Elizabeth, who had adapted both different points from her mother and father. It wasn't bad that she was a major shopper like her mother, but also a heroine like her father. It was just, if that's how she ended up with two different parents. Imagine what dangers would come from Dr. Frogg, a man raised by a mad scientist who nearly had world domination, and an international, skilled double-agent spy.

It could be catastrophic.

* * *

The space overlord sat upon his metallic throne as he observed Earth. Musing about how fragile the planet was. Oh what should he do today to the planet? Try to block out the sun? Destroy the layer of atmosphere that blocked out the most deadly of rays? Or perhaps, he should move the planet. Move it farther than Pluto, to a place where it would simply freeze and become nothing more than a ball of ice amongst the stars? There was so much he could do… and yet, he never really did it. Yes, he had tried. Freeze rays, guns powerful enough to extinguish suns. But when he came to this planet… something seemed to be holding him back. He would claim them to be faults. The freeze ray froze him, or the gun shut down. But, could he really blame those problems? Back when he was far away from this weak planet, he wouldn't even talk about his plans. He would simply grab what he needed to destroy it, and then destroy without a second thought.

Now though… he would go and wait before destroying the planet. Or go through pointless, winding speeches on how he would be their doom. Much different than when he would rush in and destroy the place, grab the weapon, and then leave before doing another batch of destruction. He wondered if the planet made him weak. Or, maybe it was because he had grown to somewhat… enjoy terrorizing the planet. It was far more different than others he destroyed. Far weaker, too. And far more fun to get people running about, panicking like chickens with their heads cut off.

"Computer, access all video surveillance camera." Skullossus ordered.

"Right away, your evilness" the computer replied, opening up holographic screens that showed bits of Metrotown and other cities he had visited before.

"Also, show me the current news… I haven't been to Earth in a while, and I would like to see what major changes may have occurred." He stated.

"Right away." It repeated, turning on another, larger screen.

He observed every single screen before him as he looked for important details. Sometimes asking the computer to remove one or two when it seemed like nothing was going on at all. And it continued like this for a bit, until finally only one was left. Portraying the news channel that spoke of current issues.

"_In other news…" the news anchor paused a moment, shuffling his papers as he looked back to the screen. "After much debate for some time, it as finally been decided that the construction of the new skyscraper, which would have been the largest skyscraper in Metrotown, has been cancelled. Due to the recent defeat and deaths of every member in the Group of Defenders, or G.O.D. within and around the building. With the thought of their deaths having occurred here; the company owners have agreed to cancel in order to pay respects…"_

Skullossus leaned out from his seat as soon as he had heard G.O.D. had been killed. He hadn't faced them before, mainly due to him doing his evils in Metrotown and not in Starville. But he had heard of them, a powerful group of heroes that could certainly outdo Glory Guy and General Sergeant combined. Hell, they could outshine every hero in Metrotown. And with the number of villains that roamed Metrotown, there were a lot of heroes.

"Computer, turn up the volume!" Skullossus demanded.

"Right away, my Evil Overlord." It stated, the volume going up as Skullossus listened inventively. Trying to hear the killer's name.

"People are still advised to stay away from the killer, Dr. Frogg. Who is seen as now very armed and deadly. Those who spot Dr. Frogg are suggested to report this as soon as possible. The chief of police, as well as the mayor, are still trying to figure out whether they should…" Skullossus ignored most of the report once he learned of who killed G.O.D. Thinking carefully on where he may have heard that name before.

"Wait! Dr. Frogg… him? No… but… he was the one who killed Glory Guy…" he thought it over. A little amazed that he had forgotten about Dr. Frogg. He stood up, pacing a bit as he wondered about Frogg. Could the man have done it?

"What is it, your Evilness?" the computer asked, noticing that he seemed to be deep in thought.

"Huh? Oh. Nothing much but… could you get as much information on Dr. Frogg as you can?" Skullossus asked. "Just about what he may have done recently, if there are any news reports or papers on it. Make sure you get detailed ones." He asked.

"Right away." The computer replied, searching the internet and all other forms of places to receive information. Until finally, four screens appeared. Replacing the news report as each one showed a newspaper heading. They were from the same newspaper company, but from different dates. A new title appearing on the front of the four different sources of information. He walked over to them, looking at each one.

"Terrorist threat in Metrotown… Loss of a Hero… The Annihilation of the Metrotown-Starville Bridge… Massacre at the Tallest Skyscraper…" he carefully went silent, eyeing each source of information. Moving a little more to the right to read another screen, until finally all four had been read. Each one talking about the incident, but above most. Who caused these problems. Skullossus sighed a moment as he paced back and forth, thinking hard about the one, common link to these problems.

"Is there something wrong?" the computer asked.

"No… well, maybe not yet…" Skullossus mused a moment about the question. Was there a problem? "Maybe in the near future…" he mumbled.

"Near future? Why is that, Skullossus?" the computer asked on.

"Because Dr. Frogg seems to be advancing quite far… and I fear that I may be outdone by him if he's left… unattended…" Skullossus went on.

This was a first for him. He had met many villains, and most were okay. Heck, he had even befriended a few. But… this was only because he expected them to never really outdo him. They were good, but not good enough to truly get farther and take over the world. Or destroy it before him. And, well; that wasn't a good thing. Just as much as heroes were bad when it came to a villain attempting to rule the world or destroy it; it was just as bad when a villain outdid you and would beat you to the punch at something. And, no villain wanted that? Though, thinking of it he somewhat blamed himself. He should have destroyed the planet before he began to enjoy simply terrorizing it. He could have tried now, though in a sense he doubted that he would actually go on with it.

"So what should we do?" the computer asked once more.

"Well…" he paused, wondering. This was a first time; he didn't really know what to do. Should he just go in and attack? Or wait and watch? "We'll wait a bit. I want to see what happens from here on. I could be entirely off… and I have to admit. If I ever need a temporary alliance, I don't want an 'I attacked you because I thought you would outdo me' on my record with Frogg if he really won't try to go any further." Skullossus explained. "No, just try and monitor what he does next as much as possible." He explained.

"Yes sir." The computer replied, making it one of its top priorities.

* * *

"Why can't I think of new plans!" wailed an annoyed and bothered Voltar. For nearly weeks, Voltar couldn't seem to get a plan into motion. He'd get an idea, and it would seem brilliant. But then something would tell him it just wasn't going to work. And so, he would simply crumple the paper and toss into the overfilled waste basket.

"Well, maybe it's-"

"If you say that one more time, Red I'll…" Voltar didn't know what he would do, but he'd do something bad.

Repeatedly, Red had been saying "maybe it's because Dr. Frogg is gone". That Voltar was tossing these plans into the garbage because every single one involved at least an invention of sorts. Only possible to be made by Frogg. And with him gone, there was no way they could get an invention. This meant a lot of Voltar's plans having to be tossed aside. This was all true, of course. But, Red didn't explain all of it. Some because it would be a little confusing and quite abnormal for Red. But most of it in the form of an attempt into getting Voltar to need Frogg back without sounding too annoying. In hopes that it would get Voltar to look for Frogg, and ask him back.

"Well… okay…" Red stated, noticing that Voltar really was angered by Red's constant attempt to get him to try and convince him to get Frogg back. And even though Red was bigger than Voltar, there was no way he could hurt the little man if he were to attack him.

"Good!" he replied, turning his attention back to the large, chart paper in front of him. He tapped his pencil upon the area of his mask where his mouth was. Thinking hard on a plan that could be quite evil and brilliant. "What if…" he paused, beginning to draw out some shapes of sorts. "We egg Steve's house, and with- AH!" he began to crumple the paper, realizing yet again that the plan would fail no matter what.

"Voltar…"

"What did I say?" Voltar interrupted, trying to remind Red Menace to not repeat those eight words.

"No, I mean. Maybe it's because you keep on putting in these big inventions that neither of us can build." He explained, hoping this wouldn't get Voltar's wrath on him.

The tiny man thought about it, hopping down from the stack of books he used to boost himself up in the chair. He paced a bit, thinking about what Red said. It was true, the common factor that was there was an invention that neither one could build.

"You may be onto something, Red…" Voltar explained, thinking a little more on the situation.

"Really?" Red stated.

"Yeah. The common thing that keeps on ruining my plans is an invention or science… thingy we need, but none of us can build." He explained.

"So why don't we just remove the invention and find something else to fill in that spot?"

"It isn't that easy Red!" Voltar spat, not meaning to. But he was getting edgy, and with that, went his temper. "We have to have an invention! Otherwise, it isn't a brilliant, evil plan! It's just an evil plan… and you need the brilliant!" he stated.

"So… what do we do?" Red asked, sighing a bit. He was getting a little annoyed with this. Wishing for Voltar to say take a break and relax. Red was getting a headache from all of this hard thinking and planning. And he just wanted to go try and cook for a bit or do something he liked.

"Well…" Voltar trailed a moment, realizing that he didn't have an answer to that yet. "We'll have to think about it!" Voltar stated. Red groaned as he had hoped Voltar had an answer soon, which meant he could finish the plan quicker and allow them to rest. Or decided to take a break and relax before thinking it through some more.

"Voltar…" Red asked, a bit of a whiny tone to his voice.

"What?"

"Can we take a break? I mean, a quick one or something? I'm getting a headache from all of this thinking, and we missed lunch too." Red explained.

"Take a break!? Red, it's been weeks since we had an evil plan! We have to get one now!" he shouted. Red sighed, slamming his head on the table. Which Voltar ignored of course. Instead hearing a grumble from his stomach as the reminder of food sparked Voltar's hunger. "Hmm… okay, a food break!" Voltar stated shortly after he had just denied a break, and quite suddenly as well.

He walked off to the kitchen. Red jerking his head up, smiling a little at how Voltar's hunger was able to get Red some break time. He headed into the kitchen, seeing Voltar looking at everything.

"Red!" he blurted out. "Make me a sandwich!" he demanded.

"Why don't you try to make it yourself?" Red asked. He slammed his hands over his mouth, realizing that he had actually denied an order from Voltar. And though he had been very polite when he stated the question, more of a suggestion than an actual statement. It was true that Red denied an order, nevertheless.

"What was that…?" Voltar asked, slowly turning to Red with a hard glare.

"Um, right away Voltar!" Red restated, rushing past the tiny leader as he began to try and organize the materials needed for a sandwich. He didn't look back to Voltar once as he tried to sort out the food. Holding his breath in anxiety at what Voltar would do or say next.

"… Good…" he paused, "that was what I thought I heard…" Voltar went on, turning about and leaving the room. As soon as it seemed like Voltar was out of the room, Red Menace eased up. Slowing his speed to making the sandwich as he looked back.

"Wonder where that came from…" Red asked himself, still quite amazed that he had made such an outrageous thing as to deny Voltar's order.

* * *

Red sat in his room, looking out the window as he thought a bit about what he had said in the kitchen. At first, he assumed it was nothing. But as soon as he had brought the sandwich to Voltar, the smaller man decided that they would take the rest of the day off. And so, Red was starting to wonder if his sudden, deny to do the sandwich, even though he did it in the end, was something bigger than what he thought.

"It couldn't be that bad… I still made the sandwich…" Red spoke to himself, sighing as he somewhat wished he had someone to talk to. Like Frogg for example. He'd be able to explain why he denied doing it. He always had an answer for stuff like this.

"_If… you ever feel like switching. You know, wanting to work somewhere else or something… I do have some openings for bodyguard…"_ he mused to himself about Frogg's offer of being a bodyguard. It did seem tantalizing. He'd be doing evil, that being he'd be working for Dr. Frogg, who is evil. But not in the sense of actually having to hurt others. That is, less they hurt Frogg. Or try to, really. And, that was more of a defensive reason than one of just fighting.

"Maybe… no, no! I can't leave Voltar…" Red spoke to himself, sighing as he stood up. "That wouldn't be right…" he added. The idea of bodyguard did seem nice, but he couldn't just go leave Voltar.

Doomageddon wandered into the room, sitting there as he seemed to watch Red mumble to himself.

"Huh? Oh, hay Doomy." Red smiled, walking over and patting Doomageddon on the head. "Huh… I really don't know what to do. I mean, Frogg's bodyguard offer seems really nice. But… I shouldn't just leave Voltar…" he explained. "Why did they have to fight…" he mumbled to himself, rubbing Doomageddon's head as he seemed to be at a crossroads.

* * *

It took a month for Red Menace to get the bravery to leave the lair and head to where he heard Frogg was working. He had tried a few times, but somehow it seemed that Voltar knew what he was attempting to do. He kept on getting in the way, constantly finding something for Red to do. And the harder Red tried to get away, the harder Voltar worked to keep him home. It wasn't until he finally found a good excuse to leave the house alone did he get away and see Dr. Frogg's work place. He looked up at the building, amazed at how… normal it looked. He hoped it was the right place. He sighed, walking in slowly as he spotted eyes fall upon him. He cowered a moment, at first worrying that he'd be recognized for the G.O.D. incident. However, it seemed to be that either no one remembered the lesser villains' that were part of the fight, or no one cared. Whatever the case, they only seemed to eye him for the way he dressed, certainly not for who he was. Otherwise, they would have coward.

He came upon a young woman behind a large desk, her head down as she seemed to busy herself with papers. He sighed, smiling a moment as he began to really feel doubt about this being the right place. He sighed, going to the desk as he stood before the woman. She didn't seem to notice, but Red waited. Not wanting to bother her at first. It was only when she seemed far too occupied in her work did he actually try anything.

"Ehm…" he spoke, trying to clear his voice as naturally as he could, yet as noticeable as he could as well. She looked up, to the shock of Red Menace that it was Meredith. He wouldn't have recognized her, actually, had it not been for the fact that he seemed to remember Meredith for her abnormal eye color.

"Red?" she stated, amazed at first. Her voice quiet. "Is that you?" she asked, still keeping her voice quiet.

"Uh… yeah… it's me." Red stated, surprised she had forgotten him. He hoped not, it felt a little rude. Including he only nearly forgot her for the fact that she looked different, certainly not because he just forgot her.

She smiled, nodding as she stood up. "Right this way, sir." She stated, her voice changing its tone at sir as she lead Red to an elevator. He stepped inside, somewhat humming for a moment to the elevator music that played. Moving back, he allowed Meredith to get in front and choose the floor. With the click of a button, the clean silver doors closed. And with a slow shake, they were lifted off.

Red stood there, silently. Looking to Meredith, still amazed. She looked nothing like a villain, she looked exactly like any other person; or at least, any other person who had a good job. He sighed, wondering if Cue and Frogg looked like this. Was Cue even with Frogg? He didn't know, he somewhat hoped so. Frogg wasn't the only one he was missing. The elevator shook again as they reached the floor, the doors sliding open as he could see that, rather than end up in a hallway, they were right in a large office. It looked huge, the place designed in what Red thought to be a new-age modern motif. The room was bright white, light grays and black covering the room. He could see some beautiful vases and plants that seemed to fit well with the space. And while it all looked nice, the couches that sat in the middle of the large room, likely where people would meet and talk, seemed quite uncomfortable. He heard some voices up ahead, looking forwards to see a tall, thing figure talking with a man whose chair was turned back.

His voice sounded familiar, but Red couldn't pinpoint on where. He noticed Meredith begin making her way forwards, Red somewhat stumbling to keep up. He slowed once behind her, looking at the back of the chair. He heard a voice come from it, also quite familiar. And yet, so different too.

"Mr. Frosch, Mr. Señal." Meredith spoke. "A 'visitor' for you." She explained, her voice changing its tone when she said 'visitor'. He looked to the tall figure as he turned to Red. Even looked all so familiar, and yet so different too.

"Red?" the figure spoke, narrowing his tired eyes. Red was taken aback suddenly as he noticed, now close up, the bags under the figures eyes. A lot like the usual tired-eyed Cue.

"Cue! No way, you… you look…" Red was speechless, he had never seen Cue without his mask. Let alone so spick-and-span. Though, it mostly amazed Red to see Cue mask-less. He looked very different without it. He never even knew Cue had long hair.

"I know, weird huh?" he stated, walking over. "I feel a little… too revealed like this. But, it's okay." He shrugged. "If this means our plans work out, than it's worth it!" he stated. The two nodded, soon talking more of what they were doing on the side, in their spare time.

Meredith cleared her voice as loudly as she could, getting the two friends to stay quiet. A look on her face seemed to say that there was more to do, than just chat. And with a nod, Cue… whom quickly told Red that in public, while dressed like this he should be called Mr. Señal, headed to Meredith. The two left the room, going down the elevator as Red was left in the room with the man who sat in the chair. He stood there, uneasy as he tapped two fingers together.

"Well," The voice spoke, "what do you want?" he asked, Red jumping a bit. He walked over, still tapping his fingers together as he tried to get his question out. His brain didn't seem to click yet on who it was, but than again. Except for the mild similarity in his voice, Red just could not seem to figure out who this man was. No mater how obvious it seemed.

"Um… I'm… looking for my friend, Dr. Frogg. I kinda wanted to… talk to…" he trailed, hearing some giggling coming from the chair. He looked confused, at first unable to tell why the man was laughing. He thought of asking, but he worried that it would seem rude.

"You know…" the voice said, a few clicks coming from where he sat. "I always thought you could easily figure people out, no matter what…" it said. "Than again," the voice spoke, rising up a metal claw from the chair. "I wouldn't myself recognize either, without the accent or claws." The voice spoke, suddenly changing from the smooth calm voice to the scratchy, German-like accent that Red easily knew.

"Dr. Frogg!" Red spoke, shocked as the chair spun around. He certainly did not look like the doktor; however the voice and claws were certainly undeniable. This was Dr. Frogg; no matter how different he looked.

"I have to admit, it was very hard keeping my composure. The way you spoke, it was just like you were talking to a big time business man!" Frogg stated, laughing a bit. "I really thought you would have easily figured it out without me having to tell you." Frogg spoke, shaking his head.

Red nodded with a bit of red to his face. Embarrassed that he was unable to easily figure out that obviously the man in the chair was Frogg. The red tint to his face faded away, leaving Red smiling as he spotted Frogg giving him a happy grin. Frogg stood up, going around his desk as he headed towards the bookcase Red hadn't paid much attention to. He watched as Frogg slowly went back and forth, pulling out certain books. Until finally the book case slid to the left, revealing to Red a secret elevator.

"So, why are you here anyways Red?" Frogg asked, clicking a button to summon the elevator. Red Menace rushed over, waiting for it to arrive. He was silent a moment, in truth he himself pondered why he had come.

"I guess… to visit." Red shrugged, looking down at Dr. Frogg. The doktor seemed to hold a neutral appearance, showing no emotion that could state whether he was happy, sad, angry, confused; whatever he should feel to Red's answer.

"That's good." Frogg stated. The elevator doors arriving as he stepped inside. Red followed, carefully moving around so he was behind Frogg, able to give him more access to the buttons. Upon looking only two buttons existed; one with an arrow pointing up, and another with an arrow pointing down. They stood there, silently in the elevator as began to go down.

"So…" Red trailed, trying to spark some sort of conversation to escape this awkward feeling in the air. "How are you doing?" he asked, lightly rolling on the balls of his feet.

"I'm doing well." Frogg replied, the elevator ride seeming much longer than the first that took Red to Frogg's office. "My plans are starting to come together… I'm not a fan of having to keep this business façade though." He explained.

"Oh, why's that?" Red asked, deciding to continue their conversation. That, and naturally he were curious as to why he felt this way.

"It's taking up too much of my time… or at least, it feels like it." Frogg mumbled, though loud enough for Red to hear. "It's a lot of work, first to keep the base and the work place separate. I have to pay my workers… though I am lacing their coffee and the food served with some chemicals that eventually will make them my 100% loyal minions with a set of words," he chuckled a moment "so maybe it evens out".

"Including while I am getting more money, my rapid growing business here is getting a bit too big. I was hoping to keep it subtle, but seems like it won't happen so easily." He stated. He only hoped that people would buy his products, and leave it at that. However, it seemed that his rapid growing business was gaining much attention than what Frogg expected. Meaning more interviews, deals with many other companies, and much more that was becoming a bother of sorts. It was a little overwhelming, but if there was one bonus to this; more people were buying his products. Which also meant more people eventually becoming his minions.

"Hmm, does sound like a lot of work…" Red mused, wondering if he could ever do this; run a business and do evil plans like Dr. Frogg. The elevator shook, and the doors opened. Revealing a white hallway that lead to what may be a single room.

"Yeah, but if this means I am gaining money for all of my work, plus having a base like this and a higher rate of minions…" he stated, leading Red Menace to the room. "Than it's rather worth it… including once I have control over the planet, I can simply abandon this work and get much more free time to do whatever I please." He spoke.

Red nodded, somewhat grimacing but at the same time trying to smile. He was happy for Frogg, it really did sound like this plan was going to be full-proof and inevitably lead him to his main goal of ruling the world. But, Red had to admit. It did sound a little… scary. He liked Frogg and all, but Frogg was mildly on the crazy side. He was always the violent, 'I enjoy seeing people suffer' type. And he didn't know if it was the best idea to have a man like Frogg gain control of the entire planet. Upon entering the room, Red's jaw dropped as he spotted the many, many gadgets that covered the large room. Each one of different size, shape, even color. He heard Frogg giggling, looking to see that the skinny villain noticed the amazement in Red's face.

"Nice, huh? This is what you'll get with large amounts of cash coming in." Frogg stated, heading towards a small, swinging pair of doors. Red was prepared to follow, but upon closer inspection saw it was actually a change room of sorts. Likely used to help Frogg go back and forth between himself and the counter part he made.

"This is really cool Dr. Frogg!" Red stated, eyeing every machine and device as fast and best as he could. He looked to one, the object quite spotless and so polished; Red could clearly see himself, as if it were a mirror. "This must cost a lot, though." Red added.

"It does." Frogg replied, close to being fully changed into his daily attire. Or, what _was_ his daily attire, now that he tended to have to hide from the public now that he was a very wanted criminal. His daily apparel now becoming the get up he used to become Mr. Frosch. "However… I do… kind of do the occasional dumpster dive." Frogg laughed, a hint of embarrassment coming from his voice. "A sort of bad habit I can't get rid of…" he stated, leaving the change room.

Red smiled upon seeing Frogg back to how he always dressed. The same blue clothes, same hair style; he looked just like the way he was. Well, sort of. The buckle on his belt no longer donned the league's symbol, nor did his left shoulder. Instead, it seemed to be his new symbol; a simple, outline of a claw holding the outline of the world. Not as complicated as the actual design, but certainly saying 'this is the group I am part of and run'. This also appeared upon his shoulder.

"Ooo, scary!" Red spoke, having to admit that even with the simpler design, it did look mildly eerie. Frogg looked down to the buckle a moment, nodding his head.

"Cue thought it up. Never saw him to be the creative type…" Frogg stated. He walked over to Red, noticing he had been eyeing one of his more recent inventions. "This isn't complete, yet." Frogg openly blurted out.

"It isn't?" Red asked, looking to it again. "But… it looks so finished and… shiny." Red spoke, looking to Frogg. "How is it not finished?"

"I have to edit out some bugs, and do tests…" he confirmed, "it's supposed to be one of the few inventions that is meant to be sold by the company. It's meant to help those with dementia and Alzheimer's." he explained. Red nodded, liking the idea of Frogg doing this to help people. "That, and if I ever do happen to start… forget things as I grow older, this will keep me from loosing my mind." Frogg added in.

"Should have known…" Red spoke, shaking his head a moment. He really shouldn't have assumed that Frogg was doing this to help people; villains always thought of themselves first, than others. Well, themselves, than evil, than interests, and much more before finally caring about others. Only Red seemed to have been the opposite; though likely because he really wasn't all that evil.

"You were thinking I was really doing this to help people, weren't you?" Frogg asked, giving Red one of his 'seriously, you were thinking that' look. Red laughed a moment, nodding his head as Frogg simply shook his at Red, than turned back to the machine. Unpleasant silence yet again resurfaced, the two silent, Red looking about the room and Frogg just staring at the machine.

"So… about that deal…" Red finally brought up, looking down to his hands. He thought about it a moment, trying hard to find a way to ask his question. "Though I'm not saying I'll join, I'm just… wondering if it still stands and what I would be doing…" Red spoke. Not wanting to tell Dr. Frogg he was going to join, but not wanting to sound like he would never join.

"Well, it's always open; you can choose whenever you want." He stated. "And as for what you would be doing; as I said. You'd be a bodyguard, both for the business part and the actual evil part." He explained. "You would make sure I would never be hurt, make sure that no enemies would appear to stop me, the basic stuff a bodyguard does." He stated. "Though, it all depends on if you want to do it or not." He added in quickly.

Red nodded, going quiet as he sighed. "I think I should go home… Voltar might be worrying!" he spoke, blurting out the last part in order to not sound like he was feeling doubt or regretting coming here. Frogg nodded, turning to Red with a blank look.

"I'm going to stay here for a bit, just click the arrow pointing up, it'll take you to my office again; and don't worry about the bookcase. It will automatically close after a while." He stated. Red nodded, heading to the elevator as he clicked the button. When it arrived, he headed inside.

"Well… bye Dr. Frogg…" Red spoke, waving to his villainous friend. Frogg waved back, though not turning around.

He just could not turn around and show Red the wicked smile that played upon his lips. If he could contain it, he would have. But he just couldn't, the thought that Red was actually _considering_ changing sides seemed so… massive to Dr. Frogg. He began to cackle at the thought, having expected that Red wouldn't have joined so… soon. He had a feeling that eventually, Voltar would drive Red out. Or something would happen, meaning that Red would leave. But to have it this soon, it just all seemed so sweet.

* * *

**I know this chapter seems slow; but there is some information here that is really going to help explain some up coming events; you'll know which ones they are. Also, if anyone has seen 'Glory Hog', I am seriously sorry if the thing with Skullossus is entirely off. I have missed about 3 of the second season episodes (one being Past Due… which is pissing me off cause I wanna see it badly!) and I don't know how Skullossus acts about the Earth well enough to know if he'd not give a flip about it (and destroy it ASAP), or if he would kind of want a hero to stop him.**

**That is, unless the episode does not portray anything; in where if that's the case than whateva. I'm good. But yeah, I can't watch it either, since it won't be for a while until they play the new episodes again. Either way; I can wait. I just hope it'll be soon. So yes, please don't yell.**


End file.
